


Cette obscure clarté (saison 6 gap filling)

by saltandchlorine



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 43,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandchlorine/pseuds/saltandchlorine
Summary: De retour de l'enfer, Lola doit apprendre à gérer la vie au lycée, sa relation en dents de scie avec sa sœur et ses nouvelles rencontres, tout en luttant contre sa part d'ombre qui menace de reprendre le dessus après la mort de sa mère. Mais la lumière est là, juste au bout. La fin du tunnel est proche.
Relationships: Daphné Lecomte/Basile Savary, Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant, Maya Etienne & Lola Lecomte, Maya Etienne/Lola Lecomte
Kudos: 22





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut à tous ! Je débute sur AO3 avec une fic un peu spéciale, qui peut paraître redondante vu qu'elle est directement basée sur la saison 6 de Skam France, mais qui consiste en fait à l'approfondir beaucoup plus : vous y trouverez les pensées, émotions et souvenirs du passé de Lola (qui j'espère vous paraîtra crédible), et surtout de nombreuses scènes que j'aurais rêvées de voir entre les clips (gap fillers). Je vous laisse donc avec cet avant-goût qui n'est que le teaser de la saison, en vous promettant bien davantage pour la suite ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ^^  
> Disclaimer : l'univers de la série, le scénario et les répliques qui se trouvent dans les clips appartiennent à Skam France. Je suis à l'origine de tout le reste. Le titre de cette fic est repris d'un vers de Pierre Corneille.

Trente-huit étages. Cent vingt-neuf mètres de hauteur. Le tout sans ascenseur.

J’ai beau avoir fait de la montée de la tour Pleyel un de mes rituels, arriver jusqu’au toit n’est toujours pas une promenade de santé. J’attribue ça à la nicotine et à toutes les autres substances qui ont encrassé mes poumons pendant si longtemps. Mais paradoxalement, l’effort me fait du bien. Mes cuisses me brûlent, l’air me manque, mais je vois ça comme un défi personnel, et je ne prends jamais de pause. Je compte les marches. Cent soixante-dix. Cent soixante-et-onze. Cent soixante-douze. Un métronome.

Mon téléphone se met à sonner, mais je l’ignore. Seules deux personnes au monde sont susceptibles de m’appeler, et nous vivons sous le même toit : ma demi-sœur, Daphné, ou mon beau-père, Thierry. Je n’ai pas de père, ni d’amis, et je vis très bien ainsi. Quant à ma mère – notre seul lien, à Daphné et moi –, elle sait que je la déteste, c’est pour ça qu’elle évite soigneusement d’entrer en contact avec moi.

Je suis arrivée sur le toit. C’est mon endroit préféré. J’ai pris l’habitude de m’y réfugier quand tout déconne dans ma vie, et ça commence à devenir de plus en plus fréquent depuis l’été dernier. Depuis que je suis revenue vivre ici.

En ce vendredi d’avril, un jour de cours que j’ai pris soin de sécher, le temps est humide et lourd. Le ciel semble à deux doigts de frôler le sommet de la tour. Depuis mon poste d’observation, sur la balustrade, j’ai une vue imprenable sur Saint-Denis. J’aime ne rien faire d’autre que de regarder les nuages titiller les gratte-ciels. A moins que ça ne soit les gratte-ciels qui titillent les nuages.

La lumière est intéressante, avec le soleil déclinant. Je sors mon téléphone et prend en photo la vue, sans bouger d’où je suis. On voit même le garde-fou se refléter dans une flaque d’eau sur le sol. Sans la retoucher, ni même la regarder une seconde fois, je la poste sur Instagram. Je ne fais pas ça pour les likes, je n’ai qu’un seul abonné. J’aime simplement prendre en photo les paysages, les objets, sans aucune considération esthétique, et avoir un endroit où les stocker. Je préfère quand mes sujets ont des défauts. Ça colle beaucoup plus à la réalité que tous ces clichés retouchés qui essaient de faire miroiter une vie illusoire. A mon grand dam, je tiens de ma mère ce goût pour la photo.

La tour Pleyel est un des nombreux édifices désaffectés de la banlieue parisienne, et le plus haut du département. Elle est en train d’être restructurée en bureaux depuis quatre ans ; c’est pour ça que je suis toujours tranquille quand j’y vais et qu’elle a un look de film d’horreur. L’endroit est sombre, sinistre, abandonné, tout en pierre, avec pour seul mouvement celui de l’eau sur le sol, vomie par les gouttières le long des murs. D’ailleurs, à la place où je suis, je risque de finir trempée. Je n’attache aucune importance à mes fringues – mes Vans noires pourries en ont vu d’autres –, mais il gèle sur la balustrade, donc je me réfugie à l’abri sous le toit. Je m’assois sur un semblant de muret défoncé, qui surplombe la mare d’eau, et je sors mon téléphone.

Celui-ci me rappelle à la réalité en émettant un bip. J’ai un appel manqué – Daphné, sans surprise – et un message vocal. D’habitude, j’ignore tous les appels. Mais Daphné ne laisse jamais de message vocal.

J’ai une étrange boule dans la gorge, sortie de nulle part. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend. J’ai envie d’ignorer ce message, comme tout le reste. Mais je sais que je dois l’écouter. _Daphné ne laisse jamais de message vocal_.

Je clique. J’entends son sanglot, puis sa voix brisée.

_« Lola… Rappelle-moi, s’il te plaît. Rappelle-moi. »_

Elle prend une grande inspiration.

_« Maman est morte. »_

Silence interminable. Fin du message.

Le vent me souffle au visage comme pour me narguer. Je garde le regard fixé sur mon téléphone, hébétée, puis la boule dans ma gorge explose dans tout mon corps. _« Lola. »_ Je ferme les yeux brièvement, puis les rouvre. _« Maman est morte. »_ Le message retentit par échos lancinants dans ma tête, pour m’obliger à accepter la vérité qui vient de me tomber dessus. Un flot d’images, trop rapide pour que je puisse en saisir la substance, envahit mon esprit jusqu’à m’en aveugler. Je prends conscience que je suis debout, de retour sur la balustrade, sans savoir à quel moment mes muscles ont agi pour me déplacer. Je m’avance au bord du ruissellement d’eau, face à la barrière. Je pourrais sauter.

Je pourrais sauter.

Mes poings se ferment malgré moi. Je n’éprouve pas de tristesse. Je ne suis plus que haine et désespoir.

Et je hurle dans le vide, jusqu’à m’en arracher les poumons.


	2. Errances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le premier chapitre, sans énormément d'actions puisque Lola est plus ou moins en état de choc, mais qui permet d'entrer dans son drôle de quotidien. Le Grew arrivera dès le chapitre 2. J'espère que tout cela vous plaira, et merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des kudos sur le prologue !

Je reste toute la nuit dans la tour. Hors de question de rentrer chez moi. Je passe ma vie à fuguer, depuis que je suis revenue habiter avec Daphné, Thierry et ma mère – non, je dois me rappeler qu’à présent, je n’habite plus avec ma mère. Je n’ai plus de mère. Cependant, au cours de mes absences incessantes, j’ai rarement découché sans donner de nouvelles.

Mais ce soir-là, il m’est impossible de parler à qui que ce soit. Non pas que beaucoup de gens se préoccupent de mon sort… ce qui me convient parfaitement. J’ai vaguement conscience, dans un coin de ma tête, que je suis censée pleurer la mort de ma mère, mais la moindre émotion se bloque dans ma poitrine et reste là, autour de mon cœur, à l’endurcir comme de la pierre. J’évite de me remémorer les rares moments heureux que j’ai connus avec elle ; au lieu de ça, je m’applique à lutter contre la tentation de griller l’intégralité de mon paquet de cigarettes. Perchée sur le rebord d’un vestige de fenêtre, je regarde la ville s’assoupir, à une centaine de mètres en dessous de moi.

La pierre sous moi est impitoyablement dure, rendant toute position inconfortable, et le vent me glace jusqu’aux os. Mais c’est loin d’être pour ça que mes yeux refusent de se fermer. J’essaie de me remémorer les dernières paroles que j’ai adressées à ma mère. Peine perdue. La seule chose dont je sois certaine, c’est qu’il s’agissait de reproches.

Sur les coups de six heures, lorsque le soleil commence enfin à poindre, je me lève avec difficulté, les membres raides et endoloris. La descente de trente-huit étages par les escaliers me dérouillera sans problème. Une fois que je suis enfin en bas, dans la rue, le soleil est bien levé, même si le ciel reste couvert.

Je prends une pause sur un banc à quelques mètres du carrefour Pleyel, histoire de manger la fin du Snickers entamé qu’il me reste dans la poche de mon bomber. Je n’ai pas vraiment faim, j’agis plus par instinct mécanique de survie. Puis je me relève, débutant mon errance à travers la ville.

Tandis que je longe les grilles du square encore fermé, mon téléphone bipe. C’est encore Daphné. Elle se lève de bonne heure, pour un samedi. Il n’est même pas encore huit heures.

_« Tu es où ? »_

Je poursuis mon chemin. Les murs des édifices à ma gauche ont été tagués, ou plutôt, dirais-je, décorés, car ces « graffitis » relèvent bien plus de l’art que du vandalisme. Je croise un couple d’hommes qui semblent plus heureux que je ne le serai jamais. Un papi avec son chien. Deux amies en pleine conversation. Mais aussi ce jeune homme, seul comme moi, qui regarde son téléphone pour se donner l’air occupé, adossé contre le mur. Ayant depuis toujours le réflexe d’observer partout autour de moi, je lève régulièrement les yeux. Un pigeon me dévisage depuis le portail où il s’est perché. Je lui rends son regard, et il s’envole. Je me fais la réflexion cynique que même les pigeons ont peur de moi.

A l’autre bout de la rue, une pelleteuse entreprend de ramasser des fragments de béton. Ils ont dû démolir une partie de la route pour l’aménager. Ça ne la rendra pas plus belle. J’aperçois plus loin, sur une autre portion de mur plus lisse et isolée, un message inscrit à la bombe de peinture noire. Il se détache clairement sur le fond mat et lisse. _Je veux m’encrer sous ta peau._

D’autres tags. De la tuyauterie déglinguée, d’où pendent misérablement quelques fils électriques. Cette partie du quartier tombe en décrépitude.

Nouveau bip téléphonique. Toujours Daphné. _« Tu peux pas disparaître toute la nuit comme ça, sans donner de nouvelles… »_ Et toi, quel genre de nouvelles me donnes-tu, Daphné ? « Maman est morte ». _Maman est morte !_ Ma sœur peut attendre encore longtemps pour que je lui envoie une seule ligne.

Un énième graffiti, beaucoup plus discret, retient néanmoins mon attention. On dirait… un raton-laveur. Je crois reconnaître l’animal à la forme caractéristique de ses oreilles et son museau, ainsi qu’aux cercles autour de ses yeux qui lui font comme un masque. Le dessin, qui n’a pas dû nécessiter plus de deux coups d’aérosol, est étonnamment réaliste. J’aime particulièrement le contraste réalisé exprès entre les deux moitiés du visage de l’animal, à la manière d’un yin-yang : l’une claire, l’autre sombre. Il faut avoir du talent pour repérer ça chez un raton-laveur.

Sur le même mur se trouve une autre œuvre, entièrement blanche, qui m’évoque le style de Banksy. On devine la silhouette d’une petite fille qui semble aspirer des nuages, ou au contraire les souffler, impossible à dire. Je capture la scène avec mon téléphone. Au même moment, un message de Daphné s’affiche sur mon écran. _« On a besoin de toi… »_

Une bouffée de colère m’envahit. Besoin de moi, hein ? Ont-ils eu l’air d’avoir besoin de moi, ces trois dernières années ? Parce qu’on jurerait que non. Ils m’ont envoyée à l’asile, seule avec mes idées noires, alors que je n’avais que treize ans. Sans le moindre scrupule. Ils se sont très bien débrouillés sans moi, il me semble, pendant que je vivais l’enfer. Trois putains d’années. Ça représentait presque le quart de mon existence, à l’âge que j’avais.

Un fracas de verre brisé m’arrache à mes réflexions. Je me retourne. Je distingue de l’endroit où je suis les éclats de bouteilles éparpillés sur le trottoir, mais ça ne m’empêche pas de m’en approcher. Il est clair que j’ai une sérieuse tendance à vouloir tout examiner. Ce doit être mon âme de photographe… Comme pour illustrer ma pensée, je capture les tessons avec mon téléphone. J’aime, inexplicablement, la façon dont ils sont disposés. Inégaux, tranchants, isolés. Ça représente plus ou moins mon état intérieur.

Je suis une bouteille de bière qu’on a balancée sur le trottoir.

J’ouvre Instagram pour y poster la photo. C’est la première fois depuis que je sais que ma mère est morte, alors, prise d’une volonté subite, je rajoute en légende _« 18/04/2020 le jour d’après »_. Je prends une grande inspiration avant de la publier. Puis j’appuie sur le bouton.

A neuf heures précises, une application sur mon téléphone se charge de me rappeler que j’ai rendez-vous avec mon psychologue cet après-midi, ainsi que chez l’addictologue pour ma prise de sang mensuelle. Je pousse un profond soupir. Si sécher les cours n’est jamais une bonne idée, faire l’impasse sur mes séances relève du suicide. C’était une des conditions pour que je puisse rentrer chez moi. Ça et mes travaux d’intérêt général. Evidemment, je bouffais déjà de la thérapie et des piqûres en hôpital psychiatrique, mais je suis toujours mieux dans notre appartement minuscule que dans cette prison pour mineurs à la dérive. Même si je dois faire le sale boulot qu’on réserve aux délinquants.

Pour autant, il n’est pas question que je revienne chez moi de sitôt. Cette portion du quartier me paraît intéressante à explorer. Je pourrais peut-être en tirer quelques belles photos. Après tout, il me reste très exactement cinq heures de liberté.

Une douzaine de photos et un sandwich acheté au Spar plus tard, mon agréable balade touche à sa fin. J’ai distribué quelques doigts d’honneurs lorsque certains conducteurs m’ont sifflée sur l’avenue. Je ne me coiffe pas, je ne me maquille pas et je m’habille sans aucune considération pour la mode, ce qui prouve qu’ils ne me voient vraiment que comme un vulgaire morceau de viande.

Peu avant quatorze heures, je pousse les portes de l’immeuble où se trouve le cabinet de mon psy. Son prénom, c’est Guillaume, mais il me laisse l’appeler comme je l’entends. Evidemment, je ne suis jamais allée jusqu’à le surnommer Troufion, mais ce n’est pas l’idée qui m’a manqué.

J’ai beau me foutre d’à peu près la Terre entière, je ne sais pas ce que j’ai avec la ponctualité. Je suis toujours pile à l’heure, j’y tiens. C’est comme ça. Un peu ironique, quand même, puisque je ne suis donc jamais en retard pour le peu de cours auxquels je prends la peine de venir assister au lycée.

C’est ainsi qu’à quatorze heures pétantes, je suis devant la porte du cabinet. Guillaume, très professionnel, n’a qu’une minute de retard sur son horaire. Il a l’air plus soucieux que d’habitude, et je n’ai pas besoin de chercher longtemps pourquoi.

— Bonjour, Lola, m’accueille-t-il en s’effaçant pour me laisser entrer.

Son cabinet n’est éclairé que par une lampe de chevet et la lumière naturelle tamisée par les rideaux, ce qui lui donne en permanence une pénombre rassurante. Guillaume doit aussi avoir une passion pour les plantes, à moins qu’il ne pense qu’elles libèrent des ondes positives ou je ne sais trop quoi, car il en a installé une sur sa photocopieuse.

Avec l’habitude, je n’attends plus qu’il m’invite à m’asseoir. J’enlève mon blouson et je m’installe directement sur la chaise en face de son bureau, où il me rejoint. Il me regarde un long moment sans rien dire, pensif, les mains jointes.

— Comment tu te sens, aujourd’hui ?

Je hausse les épaules. Quelle bonne plaisanterie.

— A votre avis ?

Il attrape un stylo, pas pour écrire, mais pour occuper ses doigts.

— J’ai eu ton père au téléphone. Il m’a dit pour ta mère.

« Sans blague ? Je ne l’aurais pas cru, avec ta tête d’enterrement. » Je me retiens de lui préciser pour la énième fois que non, Thierry n’est _pas_ mon père.

— Je suis désolé, ajoute-t-il.

Je secoue la tête avec indifférence, les bras croisés.

— Faut pas.

— Apparemment, tu n’es pas rentrée de la nuit, observe-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Super. Je vois que Thierry et lui ont eu une longue conversation téléphonique.

— J’ai rien fait de mal, hein, si c’est ce que vous voulez savoir.

— C’était pas ma question. Mais, du coup, je t’avoue que je suis un peu surpris de te voir là.

— Bah, c’est le deal, non ? je réplique.

« C’est le deal. Vous ou l’HP. »

— Tu te rends bien compte que la situation est un petit peu particulière, quand même ?

Voilà qu’il commence à hausser le ton. Il va falloir que je clarifie ma pensée :

— Mais c’est ça que vous comprenez pas, en fait. Je m’en fous totalement qu’elle soit morte.

— Pourquoi tu t’en fous ?

— Bah parce que je m’en fous. Parce que pour moi, ça fait des années qu’elle est morte.

Trois ans, plus précisément. Tout revient toujours à ces trois terribles années, passées à essayer inutilement de sortir de la spirale infernale dans laquelle je me suis plongée. Ma mère, qui n’était pas mieux que moi, avait préféré ses bouteilles à sa fille. Elle avait expédié le problème : aller simple en HP pour moi. Elle n’avait pas envisagé une seule seconde de m’apporter elle-même son soutien, alors que c’est le seul qui aurait fonctionné. Dès lors, je l’ai effacée de ma vie.

— Ça fait des années que tu fais comme si elle n’existait pas, me corrige Guillaume. C’est différent, tu crois pas ?

— Et en quoi ?

Je n’ai même pas besoin de faire semblant. Elle a initié sa disparition de ma vie de son propre gré. Je crache :

— Tout le monde s’attend à ce que j’aie une sorte de révélation, genre « Oh putain, ta mère est morte… » Mais la vérité, c’est que ça me fait rien ! (Je hoche la tête en signe d’emphase.) Et c’est _ça_ , qui vous dérange.

Guillaume ferme les yeux un bref instant, puis me dévisage.

— C’est ce que tu crois ? Que tu devrais être plus affectée que tu ne l’es ?

Je lâche un petit ricanement. Il essaie vraiment de passer à travers mon armure, le pauvre. Dommage qu’elle soit en acier.

— Bien tenté. (Il soupire et baisse la tête.) Vous êtes là pour vérifier que je me remette pas à déconner, non ? Et c’est pas le cas. Donc ?

Il hoche la tête sans me répondre, ni me regarder, préférant griffonner quelque chose sur ses notes. J’ai l’impression d’être un cas désespéré.

— Bah, faites pas cette tête. Je pense que c’est plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Ou alors j’ai pas compris ce qu’on faisait ici.

— On va s’arrêter là pour aujourd’hui, déclare-t-il après un autre silence.

— Pardon ?

J’ignore d’où sort cette décision impromptue. D’habitude, Guillaume insiste plutôt pour prolonger indéfiniment nos séances.

— Visiblement, il est trop tôt pour en parler, répond-il en continuant d’écrire.

— Mais trop tôt de quoi ? je m’enflamme. Vous me demandez si tout va bien et je vous réponds que ça va, c’est pas de ma faute si vous êtes déçu !

Son obstination à croire que je suis d’une façon ou d’une autre affectée par la mort de ma mère m’insupporte. D’où se permet-il d’affirmer qu’il est « trop tôt pour en parler » ? Mais il m’écoute à peine.

— On se voit la semaine prochaine ?

J’attends une autre réaction de sa part, parce que je n’arrive pas à y croire, mais il se remet à prendre des notes dans la plus superbe indifférence. Alors, sans un mot, je me lève, récupère mon blouson et sors du cabinet. Je croise une dernière fois son regard en refermant la porte derrière moi.

Je reprends en sens inverse le trajet que j’ai effectué ce matin, cette fois sans m’attarder à tous les recoins de rue. Ce rendez-vous était un fiasco total. J’ai l’impression que Guillaume fait tout pour me pousser à bout.

Il sait que j’ai menti. Que malgré tout ce que je peux clamer haut et fort, malgré mon casque à boulons, je reste une ado paumée de seize ans qui vient de perdre sa mère. Je n’irais pas jusqu’à dire qu’elle me manque – son absence est trop habituelle pour me faire quelque chose –, mais je me sens plus seule que jamais.

Je dois à présent aller voir Matthias, mon addictologue, dont le cabinet n’est, par chance, qu’à quelques mètres de l’immeuble de Guillaume. La seule bonne nouvelle de la journée, c’est qu’après avoir fait ma prise de sang du mois, je pourrai me foutre en l’air sans craindre de ruiner mes prochaines analyses.

Son cabinet est au premier étage. Je poireaute au moins une heure en salle d’attente, en tournant les pages de magazines sans les lire, jusqu’à ce que mon tour arrive enfin.

— Bonjour, Lola, me salue-t-il. Comment ça va depuis la dernière fois ?

OK, il ne doit pas être au courant. Ça m’arrange. Je hausse les épaules.

— Pas trop mal.

Il m’installe comme à son habitude sur le fauteuil, débarrassée de mon bomber et de mon pull, puis entreprend de me désinfecter le bras gauche, à l’endroit où elle va me piquer.

— Ça a été difficile ce mois-ci ? Des envies de replonger ?

Je réponds par un vague marmonnement négatif. De toute façon, il connaît la vraie réponse. Il fixe une aiguille géante sur sa seringue, puis la pose sur ma peau, dans le creux du coude. Je ferme les yeux tandis que l’aiguille s’enfonce. J’ai l’habitude, je ne sens presque plus rien.

— C’est parfait, Lola, dit-il en retirant l’aiguille. On aura les résultats dans quelques jours, je te recontacterai pour qu’on en discute, d’accord ?

— Je sais.

— Tu as envie de me parler de quelque chose ?

— Ça va, merci. Je sors de ma séance chez le psy.

— Dans ce cas, je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps.

Après avoir à nouveau désinfecté, Matthias m’applique un pansement à l’endroit de la piqûre. Puis il me raccompagne à la porte.

— Passe le bonjour à ton père et à ta sœur, d’accord ? On se revoit le mois prochain.

Je lui promets de le faire, même si c’est un mensonge, et il referme la porte.

A ma sortie de l’immeuble, mon téléphone bipe à nouveau. Sûrement un autre message de Daphné qui s’acharne. Je ne vérifie même pas. Je veux retourner dans la tour. C’est le seul endroit où j’arrive à réfréner mes pulsions toxiques un tant soit peu. Et en ce moment précis, j’ai envie de me défoncer pour oublier ce désastre. J’espère que les milliards de marches vont contribuer à me calmer.

Je mets une cinquantaine de minutes à monter tous les escaliers. Mon refuge n’a pas bougé. Voilà ce que j’aime dans cet endroit : tout est immuable. Je déteste le changement et la nouveauté, ça me fait flipper. Quand je le dis, Daphné réplique généralement que ce n’est pas une excuse valable pour ne jamais renouveler mes fringues.

Daphné. Ma relation avec ma « sœur » de bientôt dix-huit ans est chaotique. Je l’ai détestée pour ne pas avoir empêché mon départ à l’hôpital. Quand je suis revenue dans la banlieue cet été, je n’avais pas été en contact avec elle depuis trois ans. Nous étions deux étrangères sous le même toit. Je ne fais aucun effort pour arranger cette situation actuellement, rancune oblige. Daphné, elle, se démène pour faire bonne figure, mais je vois bien que ma présence lui pourrit la vie. Ce qui est compréhensible. Elle a sa bande de potes, sa vie au lycée, son copain. Moi, je n’ai personne et je trace ma route en solitaire. Ça lui pèse, mais je ne lui demande rien. Au lieu de le comprendre, elle s’entête à me fliquer en me bombardant de messages et d’appels, même si je ne lui réponds jamais.

Nichée dans mon coin favori, je grignote des morceaux de sandwich, sans réel appétit, alors que c’est mon seul vrai repas de la journée. J’essaie de trouver des formes aux nuages, mais ils sont trop vastes, trop vaporeux. Je regarde la luminosité baisser progressivement, jusqu’à ce que le ciel prenne une teinte mauve pâle, puis indigo. Je me demande si je vais passer une seconde nuit dehors. J’ai certes des circonstances atténuantes, mais je dois prendre garde à ne pas abuser de la patience de Thierry.

Puis le souvenir du rendez-vous chez le psy me revient en pleine figure, et la conscience de la mort de ma mère avec. Je serre les poings au fond de mes poches. Je sens les idées noires revenir, je les reconnaîtrais à des kilomètres. Elles tournent paresseusement autour de moi comme des vautours qui attendent leur proie. Je ferme les yeux. Quels étaient les conseils de ces débiles du centre de désintox pour se calmer, déjà ? Respirer à fond. Je prends le temps de contrôler mon souffle, mais à chaque inspiration, l’image de Guillaume qui baisse les yeux d’un air contrarié me revient plus nettement.

Et puis au diable leurs conseils. Faire du yoga ne m’a jamais calmée aussi efficacement qu’une bonne clope. Je fume cigarette après cigarette, telle une automate, jusqu’à m’en cramer le cerveau. Quand mon paquet arrive à son terme, je ne sens plus ma gorge.

Il faut que je me paye quelque chose à boire.

Je consulte l’heure sur mon téléphone. En comptant le temps que je vais mettre pour descendre et mon trajet, j’arriverai pile poil pour le _happy hour_ au Mono. Je me lève, dérouille mes articulations et me met en route.

Je prends le métro au carrefour Pleyel pour me rendre dans le treizième arrondissement. J’espère que les potes de Daphné n’auront pas eu l’idée d’aller en boîte ce soir, même si la probabilité est faible, étant donné qu’ils ne voudront pas laisser ma sœur seule dans son chagrin. Dans le pire des cas, je me fondrai dans la foule.

Comme prévu, le Mono est bondé à mon arrivée, sur les coups de vingt-deux heures. Ce n’est pas une boîte de nuit à proprement parler, plutôt un bar dansant ; il n’y a donc pas de videur à l’entrée et je peux y rentrer sans problème.

Je n’ai pas dormi depuis plus d’un jour, mais je ne ressens toujours pas la fatigue. Au contraire, j’ai besoin de bouger, d’évacuer toute cette tension dans mon corps. Je suspends mon blouson et mon pull et je me glisse entre les gens en direction de la piste de danse.

La musique est à revoir, mais du moment qu’elle me donne envie de remuer, je ne vais pas m’en plaindre. Je commence à m’agiter, d’abord mollement, puis avec plus d’énergie. Je sens un inconnu qui se frotte lascivement contre moi. Je le repousse juste assez pour pouvoir respirer, sans le dégager complètement. Tant qu’il n’a pas quarante ans ou dans ces eaux-là, je prends. Je danse avec lui quelques instants une chorégraphie improvisée à base de sauts et de bras en l’air. Tout pourvu que ça m’épuise.

Une dizaine de chansons plus tard, je décide de prendre un peu de repos au bar. Pas d’alcool ce soir, j’ai déjà suffisamment tiré sur la corde avec mes cigarettes ; je note avec une satisfaction teintée d’amertume que je commence à m’améliorer dans la gestion de mes addictions. C’est donc un simple Coca, et non un mètre et demi de shots, que je commande à la barmaid blonde.

Elle pose sur le comptoir un verre avec une paille. Je note immédiatement que le bord du récipient est ébréché. Je ne savais pas que c’était possible, de servir un verre cassé à un client. Je le prends entre mes mains et l’examine longuement. Au moins, ce verre ne cherche pas à vendre un idéal de perfection. Il est authentique. Je le repose sur le comptoir et le photographie, non sans noter du coin de l’œil que je suis observée. A deux sièges de moi, un garçon aux cheveux bruns coupés ras, plutôt beau gosse, penche la tête d’un air inquisiteur. Une fois ma photo mise en ligne, je lui jette un regard. J’avais raison, il me mate. Je vais sur la page d’accueil de mon compte Instagram et me tourne vers lui pour lui montrer.

— C’est un truc que je fais. (Il se rapproche de moi et prend mon téléphone pour faire défiler les publications.) J’aime bien prendre en photo les trucs qui ont des défauts, les objets, les bâtiments…

— … les gens ?

— Les gens ont des défauts ? je le taquine.

— Certains. Pas moi, répond-il avec un sourire.

Il s’arrête sur la photo d’une palissade en béton trouée, qui laisse entrevoir les arbres en arrière-plan.

— C’est super beau, en tout cas.

Sans répondre, je reviens à mon verre et porte la paille à ma bouche pour boire une gorgée de Coca. Il m’indique du regard le pansement sur mon bras.

— Rien de grave, j’espère ?

Je me tourne à nouveau vers lui.

— Prise de sang mensuelle pour mon addictologue. Histoire de vérifier que je suis sage.

J’aime bien balancer aux inconnus trop curieux des vérités de ce genre sur ma vie, comme ça, sans prévenir. C’est un moyen pour moi de les faire fuir. Mais le bonhomme a trop bu pour s’en effaroucher.

— Et t’es accro à quoi ?

— Un peu tout. (Je continue sur ma lancée.) D’après mon psy, c’est un symptôme de ma dépression.

— T’as pas l’air d’une addict, commente-t-il d’un ton sceptique.

— Mais j’ai l’air d’une dépressive ? je réplique du tac au tac.

— Bah… J’ai vu tes photos…

Voilà qu’il décide de jouer les psychanalystes. Malheureusement pour lui, j’ai déjà eu ma dose pour le restant de mes jours. Je masque mon agacement par un petit sourire. Il doit prendre ça pour une invitation, car il me dévisage avec cet air de charognard que je connais si bien.

— Je te propose pas un verre, du coup ? (Je secoue la tête.) Ni une trace ?

— J’aurais kiffé.

Mon téléphone bipe. J’abandonne un instant mon inconnu pour me plonger dans la lecture du message (Daphné, faut-il le préciser ?). _« Putain, Lola, ça fait 24h ! Tu comptes rentrer un jour ou… ? Réponds-moi s’il te plaît. On s’inquiète. »_

Je verrouille l’écran. Le garçon est toujours là, patientant sagement.

— On disait quoi ?

— Rien. On se demandait comment faire pour compenser tes addictions.

Je le fixe un long moment. Il ne m’intéresse en rien, mais j’ai le dernier message de Daphné en tête. C’est cruel, mais j’aime l’idée qu’elle s’inquiète, qu’elle paye ne serait-ce qu’une infime partie du mal qu’elle m’a causée. Certes, avec tout ce que j’ai fait depuis hier, la plaisanterie a assez duré, mais j’ai envie de lui donner une dernière raison de s’affoler.

Alors je me penche vers mon inconnu et je l’embrasse, longuement.

Puis, pour le faire mariner, je lui glisse à l’oreille :

— Je crois que tu n’as rien arrangé…

Je peux presque sentir le sang bouillir dans ses veines. Satisfaite, je le plante là et je m’éclipse.

J’attrape mon pull et ma veste au passage et je sors prendre un peu d’air frais. J’étouffe avec tout ce monde autour de moi. Je me cale contre le mur, à côté de l’entrée, et je sors mon téléphone histoire de m’occuper. Je fais semblant de répondre à une tonne de messages alors que je n’ai aucune notification, comme d’habitude.

— Tu as oublié de me dire ton prénom, tout à l’heure.

C’est encore lui, le mec du bar. Je n’en reviens pas qu’il m’ait suivie. Quel forceur. Je me retiens de lever les yeux au ciel.

— Lola.

Je hausse les sourcils pour qu’il me dise le sien.

— Moi, c’est Paul.

— Enchantée, dis-je platement.

Il s’appuie d’une main contre le muret, tandis que je retourne à mes conversations téléphoniques imaginaires.

— Alors comme ça, j’ai rien arrangé ?

— Quoi ? je réponds d’une voix distraite.

Il se penche vers moi, ses lèvres me frôlent les cheveux.

— Bah tu sais, tout à l’heure…

Il empeste la marijuana et le rhum. Je sens sa main se faufiler sous mon blouson, puis remonter lentement sur mon ventre. Je lui attrape le poignet d’un geste brusque.

— Je dois y aller.

— Quoi ? Attends, reste un peu, on s’amusait bien, proteste-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, je lui enfonce mon coude dans le sternum. Il s’écarte vivement et pousse un grognement de douleur. Je m’éloigne à pas rapides, tandis qu’il me braille quelque chose d’inintelligible, sa voix couverte par la musique du club.

_Cause toujours, connard._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les updates risquent d'être fréquentes pendant les prochains jours car j'ai déjà écrit 9 chapitres, elles ralentiront ensuite inexorablement... J'en suis désolée d'avance. Sinon, j'espacerai peut-être le temps de publication histoire de ne pas polluer le fandom ^^


	3. L'effet Pygmalion

Il est bientôt vingt-trois heures et je commence à craindre que Thierry n’envoie les flics à mes trousses. J’entame donc à pied le long trajet jusqu’à notre appartement.

Thierry, Daphné et moi vivons dans un HLM décrépi en bordure de la banlieue parisienne. Mon beau-père est gardien de nuit dans une grande surface et doit nourrir deux adolescentes en plus de lui-même et, jusqu’à hier, de son ex-femme. En effet, ma mère était totalement dépendante, non seulement aux substances, mais aussi financièrement. Tout ça à cause de moi. L’enfant qu’elle a eu avec un autre.

Après toutes ces années, je n’arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi Thierry a accepté de laisser ma mère revenir vivre chez nous avec un bébé adultérin dans les bras. Sans compter que c’est à partir de ma naissance qu’elle s’est mise à sombrer ; et à nouveau, c’est Thierry qui a dû payer tous ses traitements, ses thérapies, ses séjours prolongés en cure.

Et nous voilà aujourd’hui, non pas dans le besoin, mais en surveillance permanente du budget pour arriver à joindre les deux bouts. J’ai parfois une pointe de culpabilité en pensant à la charge supplémentaire que je représente pour eux ; non seulement je ne suis pas la fille de Thierry, mais j’alourdis aussi la facture médicale.

A mon arrivée, la résidence est plongée dans l’obscurité. Je déverrouille la porte en silence, puis je prends l’ascenseur jusqu’au sixième étage. Cet immeuble pourri n’a rien à voir avec ma regrettée tour Pleyel.

Thierry est au travail, mais il me reste à éviter Daphné. J’essaie donc d’entrer dans l’appartement le plus discrètement possible. Peine perdue. A peine ai-je refermé la porte derrière moi qu’un éclair blond jaillit du salon et se plante devant moi, tremblant de rage.

— Lola, qu’est-ce que tu foutais, putain ? Ça fait plus d’une _journée entière_ qu’on t’attend ! T’en as rien à foutre de nous, c’est ça ?

Daphné, vêtue d’un vieux pyjama froissé, a les cheveux en bataille et d’immenses cernes noirs sous les yeux.

— J’ai besoin de dormir, là. On peut en parler plus tard ?

— Non, on va en parler maintenant, siffle-t-elle entre ses dents.

Elle me saisit le poignet, mais je me dégage brusquement.

— Lola !

— Lâche-moi, Daphné, dis-je d’une voix glaciale.

Avant qu’elle ne puisse faire un autre geste, je me glisse derrière elle, jusque dans ma chambre, et je referme la porte derrière moi. Quelques secondes plus tard, Daphné claque la sienne si violemment que les murs en tremblent. Je pousse un soupir. Les mauvais jours ne font que commencer.

Je m’écroule comme une masse sur mon lit, sans passer par la salle de bains ni me déshabiller. Le sommeil me tombe dessus dès que je ferme les yeux. Je n’ai même pas le temps d’avoir conscience que je m’endors.

A mon réveil, la journée est déjà bien avancée. Il est presque dix-sept heures. J’ai un nouveau message de Benny.

Benny est ma seule autre notification possible en dehors de Daphné ou Thierry. C’est mon unique ami – et encore, je ne sais même pas si je peux le qualifier ainsi –, rencontré sur Instagram alors que je venais d’entrer en HP. Moi qui n’avais personne à qui parler, j’ai trouvé en lui une personne de confiance, à qui partager mes secrets, mes souffrances et mes doutes les plus profonds. J’ai l’habitude de détecter les psychopathes ou les affamés de sexe qui viennent essayer d’engager la conversation ; Benny n’est rien de tout cela. D’un commun accord, nous avons convenu que nous ne serions jamais obligés de révéler quoi que ce soit que nous tenons à garder privé. Il connaît mon prénom, mais pas mon nom de famille. Mon âge, mais pas mon anniversaire. Et vice-versa : je ne sais même pas si Benny est son vrai prénom ou un pseudonyme. Ce contrat tacite nous va très bien. C’est lui qui est venu me contacter le premier, parce qu’il avait été, selon ses dires, impressionné par mes photos. On a alors engagé la conversation. Nous ne parlons pas énormément, mais je sais qu’en cas de problème, je pourrai tout lui raconter. Et il sera là.

Il commence souvent la discussion en réaction à une de mes photos récentes, mais aujourd’hui, il se contente d’un _« Ça va ? Tu racontes quoi de beau ? »_.

La réponse étant « rien », je décide de m’en abstenir. Je prends une douche, enfile des vêtements propres, puis j’ose une escapade hors de ma chambre ; la voie est libre. Thierry doit normalement dormir dans sa chambre, et j’ignore où est passée Daphné. Je rafle quelques biscottes dans la cuisine, puis je pars me réfugier sur le balcon. J’ai une prédilection pour les points de vue en hauteur.

Je passe la fin de l’après-midi sur la terrasse, à observer le trajet du soleil dans le ciel au-dessus de la ville. Vers vingt heures, moment fatidique du dîner, je me traîne jusqu’à la salle à manger.

Pendant mon absence, Daphné a eu le temps d’aller faire les courses et Thierry de finir sa « nuit ». Il doit être au courant de mon retour, car il ne m’adresse aucun reproche. La mort de ma mère lui a mis un coup. Il paraît vieilli de dix ans. Il ne cherche même plus à se fâcher avec moi au sujet de mes fugues à répétition. Si Thierry lui-même a baissé les bras, comment allons-nous nous en sortir ?

Daphné a préparé de la salade pour le repas. Celui-ci se déroule dans un silence de mort. Personne n’a encore parlé du drame qui nous est tombé dessus. Je ne mange pratiquement rien. J’observe Daphné s’échiner inexplicablement sur une barquette de riz au thon surgelé. N’y tenant plus, je lâche :

— T’es au courant que tu dois le réchauffer avant de le manger ?

Elle lève vers moi ses yeux rouges et cernés, puis balance brutalement ses couverts dans ma direction.

— Mais t’es une malade, toi ! j’aboie.

— Bon, les filles, ça suffit, là ! intervient Thierry, qui semble émerger de son état méditatif. Pas ce soir ! (Il nous dévisage l’une après l’autre, tandis que Daphné et moi nous défions du regard.) D’accord ? On est tous ensemble…

Il se tait, comme si les mots suivants restaient bloqués dans sa gorge. « C’est vrai qu’à nous trois, c’est la fête. »

Daphné prend la parole.

— T’as des nouvelles de… quand ça aura lieu ?

Sa voix est rauque, faible.

— Vendredi. Fin d’après-midi, répond Thierry. J’ai prévenu le lycée. D’ailleurs, si vous voulez pas y aller demain, on…

— Non, c’est bon, l’interrompt Daphné. Ils sont déjà tous au courant. Puis faut que je voie Basile, ça fait trois jours que je lui ai pas parlé.

Au moins a-t-elle des gens à mettre au courant, elle. Et elle ose se plaindre de trois minuscules jours sans son copain? Que dirait-elle de trois années sans sa famille ?

— Oh, le pauvre, dis-je d’un ton sarcastique.

Elle fronce les sourcils, mais Thierry ordonne sèchement :

— Stop.

Il nous refait son regard sévère, puis sa voix s’adoucit.

— Je vais avoir besoin de vous, là. De vous deux. (Je baisse les yeux sur mon assiette.) D’accord ?

Sa main s’avance sur la table pour prendre celle de Daphné. Puis il tend l’autre vers moi. Je la regarde quelques instants sans esquisser un geste, puis je me lève de table. Il y a longtemps que j’ai cessé d’en demander la permission. Je quitte la pièce sous leurs regards interdits, et je retourne dans ma chambre, en claquant encore une fois la porte au passage. Je sors mon téléphone de la poche arrière de mon pantalon et je m’allonge sur le dos dans mon lit.

Après ce qui semble une éternité passée à contempler le plafond, comme une statue dépourvue d’émotions, j’écris un message à Benny.

_« Soirée de l’enfer »_

_« Tu es là ? »_

Je sais qu’il est là, car le petit point vert sur sa photo de profil m’indique qu’il est actif en ce moment même. Mais il ne vient pas. Pourtant, j’ai vraiment besoin de lui à cet instant. Je déglutis. « Viens, s’il te plaît. » Mais il n’entend pas mon appel silencieux.

Je repose mon téléphone et me concentre à nouveau sur le plafond, pour refouler des larmes ridicules et inutiles. Puis je ferme les yeux.

Lundi matin. Premier jour de cours depuis qu’elle est morte. Pour marquer l’occasion, je m’habille exactement comme d’habitude : tout en noir. Au moins, aujourd’hui, j’aurai une excuse.

Après un trajet en métro dans un silence glacial, Daphné et moi franchissons côte à côte les grilles du lycée. Elle essuie ses yeux humides de larmes tandis que je demeure imperturbable. N’y tenant plus, elle craque et se détourne contre le mur pour pleurer en silence. Je la regarde brièvement, hésitant sur l’attitude à adopter, puis je continue mon chemin, les yeux baissés.

En face, un adolescent aux cheveux bruns et frisés sort du bâtiment principal. Je le reconnais : c’est Basile, le copain de Daphné. Il est en photo partout dans sa chambre et sur son compte Instagram, et je les vois toujours ensemble dans la cour ou à la cantine.

— Lola, m’appelle-t-il.

Derrière lui suit la bande de Daphné. Je ne connais pas tous les noms, mais certains visages me sont familiers : il y a Imane, la fille noire qui a l’air toujours énervée, et Alexia, la meilleure amie de Daphné, qui n’hésite pas à porter des couleurs qui font mal aux yeux. Au moins, elle a renoncé cette année aux mèches roses, bleues ou violettes. J’aperçois aussi un garçon aux cheveux châtains, un à la peau noire et un autre blond à lunettes, ainsi qu’une fille qui a l’air complètement à l’ouest.

Basile cherche ses mots :

— Salut, ça va ?

Quelle question. Il démarre en beauté. Je hausse les épaules.

— Excuse-moi, c’est… c-c’est complètement débile comme question, se reprend-il. En tout cas, euh… tu sais que… je suis dé-… je suis désolé. Pour toi. Pour vous. Je suis dé-… je suis désolé pour vous.

Résumons ce que j’ai appris aujourd’hui : Daphné sort avec un bouffon. Un bouffon qui sait à peine parler.

— Tu sais où est Daphné ?

— Je sais pas. C’est ta meuf, non ? je réponds froidement.

Il me fixe sans comprendre, blessé. Alexia lui attrape le bras et lui désigne l’endroit où Daphné s’est réfugiée.

— Là-bas, murmure-t-elle.

Ma sœur s’avance vers le groupe, les épaules rentrées. Elle dégage tellement de fragilité qu’on dirait un oisillon blessé. Basile me jette un dernier regard en fronçant les sourcils – je me retiens de lui demander ce qu’il me veut – et se précipite vers sa chérie. Ils lui emboîtent tous le pas, en me dévisageant au passage comme si j’étais un alien. Seule Imane se fend d’une tape sur mon épaule, accompagnée d’un mince sourire. Elle doit savoir ce que c’est d’être un paria, entre sa confession musulmane et sa couleur de peau. En revanche, le blond à lunettes se retourne pour continuer à me toiser d’un air de reproche. « T’as un problème, le bigleux ? »

Je reste plantée là, à les regarder fondre sur Daphné pour la prendre dans leurs bras. J’ai beau me répéter souvent que je suis mieux toute seule, j’admets que cette scène me fait un pincement au cœur. Je sais que je n’aurai jamais rien de tel. Mon expérience du lycée, même si je ne suis qu’en seconde et Daphné en terminale, est déjà à des années-lumière de la sienne.

Le câlin collectif terminé, ils se placent tous en cercle en se tenant les uns les autres. Je peux entendre d’ici ce qu’ils disent.

— Salut, murmure ma sœur en essayant de faire bonne figure.

— Venez, on se casse, suggère tout de suite Imane.

Sa proposition déclenche une vague d’approbation générale.

— N-non, on peut pas, on a cours, proteste cette petite fille modèle de Daphné.

— Meuf, on s’en fout des cours, insiste Alexia.

— Non, je peux pas vous demander un truc comme ça…

— Personne n’a rien demandé, intervient Basile d’un ton ferme. Est-ce qu’il y a quelqu’un qui a entendu une question, là ? (Tout le monde secoue la tête. Il se tourne vers Daphné.) On s’en fout du bac. On s’en fout du reste, on veut juste rester ensemble. D’accord ?

Daphné le regarde avec des yeux de chien battu.

— D’accord.

Et c’est ainsi que, sur un signal de la tête de Basile, tous tournent les talons et se dirigent vers les grilles du lycée. Je me demande vaguement si je devrais les imiter, puis je me souviens que j’ai séché vendredi dernier. Et le lundi d’avant. Et la semaine précédente. Et…

La mort dans l’âme, je pénètre à l’intérieur du bâtiment principal. J’ai à peine fait deux mètres qu’une fille aux cheveux bouclés et aux yeux globuleux, que je n’ai jamais vue auparavant, m’aborde avec un large sourire.

— Salut !

— Salut ?

— Je voulais juste te dire que j’étais désolée, commence-t-elle d’un ton solennel.

— D’accord mais t’es qui ?

— Bah, Tiffany ! répond-elle comme si c’était l’évidence même.

Elle semble réaliser que ça ne l’est pas, en voyant mon air perplexe.

— Tiff ? Non ? La déléguée dans ta classe… Non ?

— Non, désolée.

— Bon, faut dire que tu t’es pas spécialement mélangée aux autres depuis le début de l’année.

Pardon ? On est peut-être en avril, mais mon niveau d’interaction sociale avec ma classe ne regarde que moi, à ce que je sache. De quoi elle se mêle, cette pétasse avec ses airs de présidente ? Ça lui est monté à la tête, d’être déléguée de classe ?

Je décide de jouer son jeu.

— Attends, y a d’autres élèves aussi ?

Elle pouffe, mais je devine son hypocrisie. Elle a dû comprendre qu’elle m’a hérissée.

— T’es hyper drôle, j’adore, commente-t-elle. (Je lui fais une petite moue amusée, très hypocrite. Très « Tiff ».) Bon, en tout cas, voilà, je sais qu’on se connaît pas, mais je sais ce que c’est de perdre quelqu’un.

Je ne la connais que depuis trente secondes, mais j’en sais déjà suffisamment pour avoir la certitude que la plus grande perte de sa vie a dû être celle de son ongle après qu’elle a fait sa manucure. Cependant, je hoche la tête comme si je comprenais.

— Donc si jamais tu veux parler, je suis là, d’accord ?

— D’accord.

— Et si tu veux pas parler, je suis là aussi.

— Ah, donc en fait, t’es tout le temps là.

— Ouais, c’est ça ! confirme-t-elle avec enthousiasme. Et euh, j’ai des potes super aussi, là.

Elle se retourne et désigne deux filles adossées aux casiers, une grande brune et une blonde à frange, qui me font un signe de la main. Je ne les ai jamais vues non plus.

— Donc si jamais tu veux qu’on mange ensemble à midi, t’es la bienvenue, OK ?

Je m’apprête à répondre, mais elle continue :

— Ah non, je sais, mieux : qu’on aille faire, euh, du shopping ou une manucure. Enfin, un truc de meufs, quoi.

« Un truc de meufs, quoi. » C’est comme si elle avait pressé une gâchette. Je démarre au quart de tour :

— Alors c’est gentil, mais je crois que je suis pas assez pouffe pour ça.

Ça y est, la Tiff a enfin rabattu son caquet. Elle qui croyait augmenter un peu plus sa cote de popularité en jouant la super déléguée qui vient tendre la main à la paumée de la classe, sous prétexte de l’aider à surmonter sa peine, ne sait plus quoi répondre. Elle murmure un « D’accord » qui s’évanouit sur ses lèvres. Je ne perds pas plus de temps :

— Salut.

— Salut, répète-t-elle de la même voix inaudible, mais je me suis déjà éloignée

Je rentre la première en classe – toujours ponctuelle – et je m’installe à ma place habituelle, tout au fond, relativement isolée. Dissimulée derrière mon rideau de cheveux châtains, je peux faire ma vie pendant le cours sans que le prof me dérange. Le lundi matin, c’est français, et je hais cette matière. Et encore plus lorsque, avant le début du cours, la prof me rejoint au fond de la classe pour me parler.

— Lola, l’équipe pédagogique est au courant pour ta mère. Je tiens à te dire au nom de nous tous, même si je sais que mes collègues le feront aussi en personne, que nous sommes sincèrement désolés pour toi et ta sœur Daphné. Si tu as besoin de parler ou de quoi que ce soit d’autre, n’hésite surtout pas à venir me voir, d’accord ?

Je hoche la tête. Je n’aime pas qu’on me traite comme une petite enfant fragile. Ça me donne envie de le devenir. J’ai lu sur Internet que ce phénomène s’appelait « l’effet Pygmalion ».

— Ça va, ne vous inquiétez pas, je réponds d’un ton calme.

Elle me serre l’épaule avec compassion, puis repart s’asseoir derrière son bureau. C’est horrible à dire, mais la situation actuelle me donne un avantage : je ne suis pas interrogée de toute l’heure. Je peux donc divaguer en toute tranquillité pendant que Mme Lefort déverse son robinet d’eau tiède à propos d’une certaine pièce de théâtre, _Le Cid_. Le titre a réussi à s’imprimer dans ma mémoire parce qu’il me rappelait Sid, le paresseux dans _L’Age de glace_. D’accord, ce n’est pas une référence du même niveau, mais je fais avec ce que j’ai.

Au bout d’une éternité, la cloche sonne et c’est au tour du prof de maths d’entrer en scène. Lui ne vient pas me parler, à mon grand soulagement, mais quand il constate que je n’ai pas fait mes exercices, il se contente de hocher la tête avec un sourire bienveillant alors qu’il m’aurait collée en temps normal.

J’ai le droit au même traitement de faveur de la part de tous les profs au long de la journée. En revanche, les autres élèves, même si je suis certaine qu’ils sont au courant, ne changent rien à leur comportement. Autrement dit, personne ne semble remarquer mon existence. Ah, si. Tiff et ses deux copines viennent me proposer de manger avec elles, mais je décline l’offre en prétextant que je ne me sens pas bien. J’achète une mini salade à la cafétéria et je la mange en toute tranquillité dans la cage d’escaliers du dernier étage, là où personne ne peut venir me trouver.

Le soir, je rentre seule. Daphné n’est presque jamais avec moi, soit parce que ses cours finissent plus tard – terminale oblige – soit parce qu’elle traîne avec ses potes ou qu’ils révisent ensemble. Cela me convient parfaitement.

Benny m’a enfin répondu, un peu trop tard.

_« Je suis là évidemment »_

_« Tu veux me raconter ? »_

Je tape : _« T’étais pas là hier »_. Quelques secondes plus tard, il m’envoie : _« Désolé »_.

Pas d’autres explications sur son absence, et toujours pas de réactions à mes dernières photos. Je soupire, mais je me résous tout de même à l’informer : _« Ma mère est morte il y a trois jours. On l’enterre vendredi »_. Je n’attends pas sa réponse pour ranger mon téléphone dans ma poche.

Je prends soin de marcher à une vitesse d’escargot, de laisser passer plusieurs métros et d’emprunter des détours inutilement longs pour arriver le plus tard possible à la résidence. A tous les coups, Thierry, avant de partir travailler, va me faire passer un interrogatoire au sujet de ma première journée de cours depuis… ça. Et je n’ai aucune envie de lui répondre.

Quand je franchis la porte de l’appartement, il est presque l’heure du dîner. Daphné est arrivée avant moi car elle est déjà devant le frigo. Je doute qu’elle trouve la force de cuisiner, cependant. Gagné : elle sort un Tupperware et le fourre au micro-ondes. Je m’éclipse sans bruit pour ne pas avoir à subir son regard empli de reproches.

Apparemment, Thierry a déjà commencé son service ce soir. Ce qui me laisse seule avec Daphné à table. D’habitude, elle jacasse sans arrêt pour combler les blancs. A présent, elle est trop triste pour en trouver la force. Au moins a-t-elle pris la peine de réchauffer le plat, cette fois-ci.

— Il va falloir aller chez le fleuriste, pour vendredi, annonce-t-elle de but en blanc.

Je lève les yeux vers elle et hausse les épaules.

— Tu finis à quelle heure demain ?

— Cinq heures et demie, je crois, dis-je en bâillant. J’ai pas encore tout à fait retenu mon emploi du temps.

— Il serait temps. L’année finit dans deux mois.

Nouveau haussement d’épaules de ma part.

— Bref, retrouve-moi dès que tu peux là-bas, OK ?

— Attends, t’es sérieuse, là, Daphné ? Tu crois vraiment que _je_ vais lui acheter des fleurs ?

— Tu ne vas pas acheter des fleurs pour l’enterrement de ta propre mère ?

— Ça fait longtemps qu’elle ne mérite plus ce statut.

— Statut ou non, c’est notre mère, Lola. Et je te rappelle qu’elle n’a pas été parfaite avec moi non plus.

Elle pose ses couverts et se lève pour balancer le contenu de son assiette pleine à la poubelle.

— Tu rangeras la table, s’il te plaît, dit-elle en partant.

Avant de franchir l’encadrement de la porte, elle se retourne.

— Demain, après les cours. Viens. Je t’en prie.

Je baisse la tête vers mon assiette, la mâchoire crispée par la rage. Après tout, si c’est ce que je dois faire pour qu’elle me lâche les basques, eh bien je viendrai l’aider à choisir ses foutues fleurs.

Je me rends compte le lendemain matin que je n’ai pas pensé à remettre en cause l’implication de Thierry dans les funérailles. Il dort certes la journée, mais il pourrait se libérer cet après-midi pour venir chez le fleuriste avec nous, non ? Je ne l’ai pas revu depuis dimanche soir, avec son emploi du temps de vampire.

A neuf heures, la fonction agenda de mon téléphone se charge de me rappeler que j’ai mes travaux d’intérêt général demain, à midi quarante-cinq. Foutus TIG. Ils m’étaient complètement sortis de la tête depuis samedi dernier. J’ai effectué trente-huit heures sur un total de quarante, depuis le mois d’août, à raison d’une à deux fois par semaine. Au cours de mon labeur, on m’a fait effacer des graffitis, enlever des affiches illégales, repeindre des bâtiments et aider des personnes âgées à faire leurs courses. Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, mes deux dernières heures seront consacrées à l’entretien de l’environnement. Hyper excitant…

Je passe ma journée de cours à me morfondre à l’idée de ce qui m’attend demain. Je ne garde pas une agréable expérience de mes heures, entre mes échanges houleux avec les officiers de probation ou mes problèmes récurrents avec les bénévoles. La seule chose qui me motive dans tout ça, c’est qu’il ne me reste que deux heures.

A dix-sept heures trente, la sonnerie providentielle me délivre d’un cours de géographie assommant. Je ramasse mon sac sans rien demander à personne et je quitte le lycée pour rejoindre Daphné chez le fleuriste, dans la rue en face de l’église où l’on va enterrer notre mère. Elle vient de m’envoyer un message pour me dire qu’elle m’attend.

Je pénètre dans la boutique et la repère immédiatement. Je passe devant des rangées de bouquets multicolores et la rejoins à la caisse, devant un fleuriste en pleine explication :

— … bah, des roses…

— Ça y est ? je l’interromps en m’adressant à Daphné. T’as fini ?

Elle me regarde avec l’expression d’une biche piégée dans les phares d’une voiture.

— Quoi ? dis-je.

— Je connaissais même pas ses fleurs préférés, murmure-t-elle.

Moi si. C’était les freesias. Je le sais parce qu’elle m’en envoyait sans arrêt, à l’hôpital, accompagnées de lettres que je n’ai jamais ouvertes, n’ayant pas l’intention de me faire acheter par de fausses excuses. Il est hors de question que je révèle cette histoire à Daphné.

— On s’en fout… je soupire.

— Non, on s’en fout pas, non, Lola. On s’en fout pas. T’as pas une idée, toi ?

Je hausse les sourcils. Elle a du culot de me le demander, et elle s’en rend compte très vite.

— Pff, pardon, c’était con, marmonne-t-elle.

— On va prendre les moins chères, j’annonce au fleuriste.

— Ah non mais si c’est pour faire ça, là, ça sert à rien, en fait, siffle Daphné.

— Mais Daphné, t’as pas d’idée, et Thierry, il a pas un rond ! On fait comment ?

Elle me dévisage sans rien dire, choquée.

— Qu’est-ce que ça peut lui foutre ? Elle est morte ! dis-je en haussant le ton.

Un silence embarrassant s’ensuit. Daphné est mortifiée, et le fleuriste bredouille :

— Je… je vais vous montrer nos formules économiques.

— Merci, lui dis-je d’un ton soudain plus aimable, imitée par Daphné.

Tandis qu’il s’enfuit dans l’arrière-boutique, je me retourne vers ma sœur.

— Daphné, elle est morte. Il faut que tu l’acceptes. Tu vas pas rester comme ça toute ta vie.

Elle ne se départit pas de son air de cocker. Ça commence franchement à me taper sur les nerfs.

— Et Thierry, il pouvait pas y aller, lui ? Il a que ça à foutre de ses journées.

— Non, non, non, c’est moi qui lui ai proposé, répond-elle.

Je recule légèrement en me mordant la lèvre. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi se dévouer à aller acheter des fleurs à une mère comme la mienne, comme la nôtre ? C’est presque une provocation envers moi. Elle sait mieux que personne tout le mal que ma mère m’a fait. Et elle a le culot de me demander de l’accompagner et de la conseiller dans son choix !

— Et… poursuit Daphné d’une voix hésitante, je lui ai aussi dit que je pouvais l’aider pour, euh… pour choisir, euh… le…

— Le quoi ? (Elle ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais je la devance.) Le cercueil ?

Du coin de l’œil, je distingue le fleuriste, en pleine préparation d’un bouquet dans l’arrière-boutique, qui relève la tête pour nous regarder. Il ne doit pas recevoir de telles clientes tous les jours.

— Non mais… Lola, c’est notre père, il a besoin de nous, en fait, insiste Daphné, outrée par mon comportement.

— Non, je la corrige. C’est _ton_ père.

Je lis dans ses yeux que mes paroles l’ont blessée. Tiraillée entre le remords et l’agacement, je détourne le regard en pinçant les lèvres.

— Tu veux pas venir avec moi ? tente-t-elle timidement.

Acheter son cercueil ?!

— Hors de question. Non. Puis j’ai mes TIG de toute façon, donc c’est non.

Le fleuriste revient enfin vers nous avec un épais catalogue entre les mains, tandis que Daphné murmure d’une voix blanche :

— Oh merde, putain, j’avais oublié…

— Eh, ça va, j’ai pas tué quelqu’un, non plus !

Je me rends compte que le fleuriste nous observe. Quand je croise son regard, il sourit faiblement :

— Je… je reviens, fait-il en pointant du doigt l’arrière-boutique.

— Prenez votre temps, je lui réponds d’une voix faussement suave.

Je sais qu’il doit me prendre pour une folle, et je m’en fiche puisqu’il a raison. Finalement, il revient et se lance dans une présentation détaillée des différentes formules de bouquets disponibles, modèles à l’appui. Il rallonge exagérément ses explications pour essayer de faire oublier le malaise ambiant. Je laisse Daphné se débrouiller avec lui et je pars déambuler entre les allées.

Le destin est cruel. Les premières fleurs sur lesquelles je tombe sont des freesias. Roses et bordés de blancs, harmonieux et symétriques, on dirait qu’ils me narguent avec leur perfection.

Je dégaine mon téléphone. Je ne prends pratiquement que des sujets qui comportent des défauts, et ces fleurs en ont un énorme : c’était les favorites de ma mère. Elles ont beau avoir toutes les qualités du monde, ce détail les rend les plus laides au monde. Je les cadre soigneusement et les photographie, avec mon majeur levé au premier plan. Et hop, mis en ligne.

Daphné me rejoint au bout de cinq minutes, alors que je suis encore bloquée sur les freesias.

— Ça te va ? demande-t-elle en m’exhibant sous le nez une savante composition dans les tons blancs et rose pâle.

Je suis bien trop nulle en jardinage pour reconnaître autre chose que les roses là-dedans, et par ailleurs, je m’en fiche. Qui sait, peut-être que mon heure de TIG demain va m’apprendre des choses. Je hoche donc la tête et Daphné va payer le bouquet.

A la sortie de la boutique, elle m’annonce :

— Bon, on va aller aux pompes funèbres avec papa… Je vais l’attendre, on a rendez-vous. Tu rentres ?

— Oui, dis-je. A plus.

Je commence à m’éloigner, mais au dernier moment, je me retourne. C’est son expression de détresse immense qui m’arrache les mots de la bouche.

— Daphné…

— Quoi ?

— Bonne chance.

Elle baisse la tête pour dissimuler ses larmes, et renifle :

— Merci, sœurette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de jeter un coup d'oeil à cette fic ! La suite arrive normalement demain avec Maya ^^


	4. Mémoire douloureuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Début du Mayla pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Enjoy !

Le mercredi, les cours s’arrêtent à midi. Je termine par deux heures de sport dont je suis par bonheur dispensée, circonstances atténuantes oblige. Je n’ai pas oublié ces putains de TIG qui m’attendent dans trois quarts d’heure. Le point de rendez-vous, d’après le mail que j’ai reçu, se situe sur une ancienne portion de chemin de fer désaffecté, la Petite Ceinture, en périphérie de Paris. Avec le temps, l’endroit s’est transformé en mini espace vert, sympathique pour traîner en groupe, mais du même coup propice aux abandons de déchets. Ramasser les saloperies à la place de ceux qui les ont laissées : quelle perspective réjouissante !

Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, le métro a décidé aujourd’hui d’avoir du retard. Problème technique, comme d’habitude. Je piétine en jetant sans cesse des regards au panneau d’affichage électronique. Mon nouveau groupe va croire que je suis une retardataire alors que je suis toujours à l’heure. Il me reste si peu de temps en TIG, j’aurais aimé que mon cas arrête de s’aggraver.

Quand mon foutu métro arrive enfin, je considère la situation avec plus de détachement. Au pire, s’ils ne m’aiment pas, je n’aurai pas longtemps à le subir. Selon mes calculs, mon retard s’élèvera à environ un quart d’heure. Bingo, j’émerge de la bouche de métro à treize heures pile.

Le temps est toujours couvert aujourd’hui, et les trottoirs restent humides des averses récentes. Je presse le pas le long des boulevards en prenant garde à ne pas glisser. Après un tournant, j’arrive à l’escalier qui mène au point de rendez-vous. En bas des marches, un groupe de quatre ou cinq jeunes est déjà en place… et ils portent de _monstrueuses_ combinaisons intégrales bleu marine avec des bottes en caoutchouc.

Le retard du métro, le dress code, la météo… les mauvais présages s’accumulent. Je sens venir le désastre à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Du haut des escaliers, j’entends une voix féminine lancer :

— Bon allez, les gars, on se motive ! On sauve la planète, aujourd’hui, hein !

Tous approuvent avec enthousiasme, à coups de « Ouais ! » et de « C’est parti ! » On est à Green Peace, ici, ou quoi ? Ils commencent à se disperser dans la nature, armés de sacs poubelle et de leur détermination à toute épreuve. Alors que je dévale les marches, je remarque en levant les yeux qu’une fille, sûrement celle qui a harangué les troupes, est restée un peu en arrière pour m’attendre.

— C’est toi, Lola ? m’interpelle-t-elle tandis que je m’avance vers elle.

Puisqu’elle connaît mon prénom, ça doit être la responsable des TIG, mais elle a l’air un peu jeune pour ça. Ses cheveux sont coupés au carré et teints en violet, ce qui met en valeur ses traits doux et ses yeux en amande. On dirait qu’elle n’a pas plus de dix-huit ans.

— Ouais, je réponds. Désolée, mon métro était bloqué.

— Pas de souci. (Bon point : elle est cool.) Par contre, les autres viennent de partir, donc t’es coincée avec moi.

Du moment qu’elle me laisse tranquille, ça devrait le faire. Elle attrape une combinaison suspendue à une structure métallique et me la fourre dans les bras.

— Tiens, cadeau ! Et puis… le meilleur pour la fin…

Elle se baisse et me tend une paire de bottes hideuses. Je les regarde sans faire le moindre geste, puis je relève les yeux vers la fille.

— Moi, c’est Maya, dit-elle. Enchantée.

Je ne sais pas très bien comment l’expliquer, mais ce prénom lui colle à la peau.

— La tenue, les bottes, c’est obligé ?

— Bah pourquoi, tu trouves pas ça sexy ? réplique-t-elle gentiment.

« Ça, non, mais toi, peut-être » aurais-je pu répondre pour lui montrer que moi aussi, je peux avoir de la répartie. Mais je me contente de froncer les sourcils. Puisque je n’ai pas le choix, j’enlève mon blouson et mes boots, que je laisse avec les affaires des autres, et j’endosse ma tenue de super défenseuse de l’environnement. Tandis que je tourne sur moi-même pour tester mon nouvel accoutrement, Maya commente :

— Tu vois, y a que les idiots qui changent pas d’avis.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et elle rigole. Elle me tend ensuite une espèce de longue tige terminée par une pince. J’ai déjà vu les agents d’entretien du métro en utiliser pour ramasser les déchets. Ça promet. Elle en prend une autre pour elle-même, ainsi qu’un sac poubelle, et m’indique la marche à suivre.

— Viens, on va partir de là et continuer dans ce sens, le long des rails.

Nous commençons donc notre petit circuit. Dès les premières secondes, je repère un sac plastique au niveau des rails, dans les cailloux. Je le photographie en prenant soin de ne pas cadrer ma prise.

— T’es venue ici pour les prendre en photo ou les ramasser ? m’interroge Maya, perplexe.

— J’aime bien faire des clichés qui ont un défaut, j’explique tout en postant le résultat sur Instagram.

Nous reprenons notre marche le long des rails. Maya ne fait aucun commentaire, elle ne semble pas penser que c’est une lubie bizarre. En fait, elle paraît même plutôt intéressée.

— Et du coup, t’es là pour quoi ? enchaîne-t-elle.

— Pour le plaisir, je réplique. J’adore ramasser la merde des gens.

Elle lâche un petit rire en secouant la tête d’un air amusé. Sans se laisser démonter le moins du monde, elle insiste :

— Et en vrai ?

— En vrai ? (Je me tourne vers elle tandis que sa pince se referme sur un carton d’emballage). J’ai braqué une banque.

— Tu veux pas me dire, en fait, observe-t-elle.

— Je viens de te le dire.

Au moins, elle n’est pas idiote. Mais ma réponse contient bel et bien une part de vérité.

La vérité, c’est que j’ai « braqué » un supermarché, six mois avant de sortir de psychiatrie. Le samedi, nous avions le droit de passer quelques heures hors de l’enceinte de l’hôpital. J’étais avec Aymeric, un gosse de riche addict plus âgé que moi que j’avais rencontré là-bas, et nous avons décidé de nous rendre au magasin du coin.

_Nous étions assis sur un muret à quelques mètres de l’entrée._

_— Il caille, se plaignait Aymeric en frottant ses mains l’une contre l’autre. Je crois qu’on a besoin d’un petit remontant pour se réchauffer. Non ?_

_Je n’étais pas très sûre de la pertinence de son idée. Chaque fois que nous nous retrouvions, c’était pour siffler une ou deux bouteilles à l’abri des regards. On prenait aussi de la coke, à l’occasion, et d’autres substances dont je ne connaissais même pas le nom, mais qui me faisaient voir la vie en multicolore. Ça nous aidait à surmonter le sevrage, les exercices physiques, le régime strict, les séances de thérapie, et surtout le fait d’être seul entre quatre murs. Aymeric arrivait toujours à se fournir en alcool – et à l’occasion, en d’autres substances – grâce à un ami à l’extérieur. Je me contentais de profiter de ses ressources, sans jamais risquer de me faire pincer par les infirmières. C’était lui qui prenait toutes les responsabilités. Mais cet après-midi-là, nous étions à court et personne ne pouvait le dépanner._

_— Voilà le plan, a-t-il décrété. Tu rentres. Tu prends la bouteille et tu la fous dans le sac. Tu sors. Vite fait, bien fait, ni vu, ni connu._

_— Euh, t’as pété les plombs ? Pourquoi moi, déjà ? Je suis mineure, et les portiques de sécurité vont sonner._

_— On s’en fiche, que tu sois mineure. Ils ne verront même pas ce que tu as pris, grâce à cette petite technique de génie…_

_Il a sorti de son sac à dos un rouleau de papier aluminium._

_— Si tu l’étales sur le fond du sac de façon à ce qu’il couvre bien le code-barres quand tu mettras la bouteille dedans, l’alu va brouiller le signal des détecteurs. Le portique ne sonnera pas, je te jure._

_J’ai froncé les sourcils._

_— Ça pue l’embrouille, ton truc._

_— Je te jure que j’ai déjà fait ça plein de fois…_

_— Avant tes deux mois de taule ou après ?_

_— Ferme-la, Lola. Fais-moi confiance. Faut se bouger, l’heure tourne._

_Je me suis rendue compte que l’idée de voler quelque chose me rebutait beaucoup plus que la peur de me faire arrêter._

_— Tant pis pour l’alcool. Je n’irai pas prendre un truc sans payer à des gens qui n’ont rien fait._

_— C’est fou comme t’as pas de couilles, a sifflé Aymeric. Après tout ce que j’ai fait pour toi…_

_Il s’est rapproché de moi, à tel point que je sentais son souffle sur mon visage._

_— Toutes ces bouteilles sans jamais rien demander en échange…_

_Je n’avais plus du tout froid, d’un seul coup. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Je détestais ce qui était en train de se passer._

_— Aymeric, s’il te plaît… Vas-y toi, au moins…_

_— Impossible. Je suis fiché. Si on me voit dans le rayon alcool, on va carrément me balancer à la police. Toi, personne ne t’a encore vue ici, t’es toute mignonne, ils vont jamais te soupçonner._

_Je me suis levée._

_— Je crois que je vais rentrer, je suis crevée._

_— Eh, où tu vas comme ça ? a-t-il rugi._

_Il s’est levé à son tour. Il était plus grand, plus âgé, beaucoup plus fort que moi. Pour la première fois, j’ai eu peur de lui._

_— Tu vas faire ce que je te dis, a-t-il murmuré. Sinon, tu pourras toujours te chercher quelqu’un d’autre pour te fournir. Et ce sera inutile de venir chialer après. On verra bien si tu t’en sors sans tricher._

_J’ai imaginé les prochains jours en sevrage complet : les tremblements, les nausées, les frissons, les délires. La torture. Je n’étais pas capable de survivre à ça._

_Alors je l’ai fait. J’ai tapissé le fond du sac à dos d’aluminium, et je suis entrée dans le magasin. Pour expédier l’affaire le plus vite possible, j’ai pris la première bouteille de Jack Daniel’s qui m’est passée sous la main. Le stress me nouait la gorge et l’estomac. En m’assurant que personne ne me regardait, je suis sortie si vite que j’avais presque l’impression que les portiques ne me verraient pas passer._

_Et c’est là que l’alarme s’est mise à hurler._

Le souvenir de cette horrible journée traverse mon esprit en une fraction de seconde, mais j’ai l’impression de le revivre pendant une éternité. Je finis par revenir sur Terre, à côté de Maya :

— Non mais tu comprends, ça fait dix minutes qu’on se connaît, je voudrais pas que ta vision de moi change…

Elle me regarde avec ce même petit sourire, en fourrant un autre déchet dans son sac poubelle.

— Ça m’étonnerait.

Je penche la tête sur le côté, intriguée. J’ai l’habitude que les gens soient déstabilisés par mon sarcasme, mais Maya semble en maîtriser les codes à la perfection.

— Que ta vision de moi change ?

— Non, que t’en aies quelque chose à foutre de ce que je pense, répond-elle.

OK, Maya la Mitraillette. Un-zéro, balle au centre. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne trouve rien à répondre. Et pour la première fois de ma vie, je me mets à faire la conversation à quelqu’un :

— Et toi ? Pourquoi t’es là ?

Cette fille si originale, si décontractée, en serait-elle venue aux mains ? A-t-elle agressé quelqu’un ? Vendu de la drogue ? Ou volé quelque chose, comme moi ? Pour toute réponse, elle lâche un autre rire discret. Chacun ses mystères.

— OK, donc toi non plus, tu veux pas me dire, en fait.

— Ah si, si, fait-elle avec nonchalance. Non mais c’est juste que je me demandais si ça valait vraiment le coup que je te raconte…

Je la dévisage, cherchant son regard, mais elle est concentrée sur ses déchets.

— Conscience écologique, lâche-t-elle.

— T’es là de ton plein gré ? dis-je en haussant les sourcils, sceptique.

— Que veux-tu, j’adore sauver les dauphins, c’est ma passion.

Je baisse les yeux vers le sol. J’ai l’impression de parler à la fois avec mon opposée et mon alter ego. Ça fait une drôle de sensation. Maya saisit quelque chose avec sa pince, et je constate qu’il s’agit d’une seringue.

— Putain, les gens sont vraiment oufs, commente-t-elle.

Je ramasse à mon tour un papier, et nous jetons chacune ce que nous avons pris dans le sac poubelle. Tandis que nous reprenons notre marche, je me surprends à continuer la conversation :

— Il paraît que c’est des gros connards, les dauphins.

« Lola, qu’est-ce que tu racontes, putain ? » Les dauphins, sérieusement ? Moi qui déteste parler aux gens, voire les gens tout court, en fait, je discute tranquillement de _dauphins_ avec une inconnue aux cheveux violets en combinaison bleue ?

— _C’est_ des gros connards, confirme-t-elle en ramassant un papier. Vaut mieux sauver les requins !

C’est noté, Greenpeace. Suite à ça, je décide de ne rien répondre pour éviter de me ridiculiser. Quelques pas plus loin, Maya me désigne quelque chose par terre avec sa pince.

— Tiens, là.

Je m’arrête et découvre qu’il s’agit d’un préservatif usagé.

— Je touche pas à ça, j’annonce d’un ton catégorique.

Maya me lance un regard en biais. Elle a la bouche et les yeux rieurs.

— Bah t’es un peu là pour ça, non ?

— Ouais. Moi, je suis obligée. Et toi, tu veux sauver la planète.

— Ah non mais fuck la planète, je touche pas ça non plus, s’esclaffe-t-elle.

Ayant vite compris qu’elle n’était pas du genre à se laisser faire, je me vois donc contrainte de faire le sale boulot. Avec un soupir, je ramasse l’objet avec ma pince en prenant garde de la tenir loin de moi.

— Même quand je connais le mec, j’y touche pas, dis-je.

Je l’admets, j’ai utilisé une de mes dernières cartouches pour déstabiliser Maya : celle de ma vie sexuelle, qui relève du désastre. Peine perdue, c’est encore un échec. Elle se contente de froncer les sourcils en me tenant le sac poubelle pour que j’y jette la capote.

— J’en ai jamais touché de ma vie, alors…

— Sérieux ? dis-je, incrédule. Genre t’es vierge ?

Pourtant, ça saute aux yeux à la seconde où on la remarque : que ce soit par son assurance, sa nonchalance, sa façon de bouger, de sourire, de jouer sur les mots, et même par cette indéfinissable lumière qu’elle dégage, Maya n’a rien – et je suis prête à en mettre ma main à couper – d’une fille sans expérience.

— Des mecs ? Totalement, répond-elle simplement.

Oh, tout s’explique, alors. Elle continue son chemin tandis que je reste plantée là, comme si je venais d’apprendre la nouvelle du siècle, alors que ce détail n’a jamais rien changé à mes yeux pour qui que ce soit.

— Bon, tu viens ? m’appelle-t-elle.

Je la rejoins, non sans avoir laissé l’ombre d’un sourire étirer mes lèvres.

Après avoir nettoyé l’intégralité de la portion de rails dont nous avions la charge, Maya et moi jetons notre sac poubelle plein à craquer dans une vaste benne à ordures. Les autres n’ont pas chômé non plus. Débarrassée de ses déchets, la zone n’a plus rien d’une décharge publique. Maya prend quelques photos pour s’amuser, un plan de nos pieds dans nos bottes et un cliché de tout le monde avec nos pinces et nos sacs. J’aurais aimé les avoir, en souvenir de cette heure. C’était de très loin la moins pire de toutes celles passées en TIG. Je dirais même que je me suis presque… amusée. Décidément, le monde est à l’envers depuis que ma mère est morte.

Tandis que nous revenons à l’endroit où sont entassés nos vêtements pour nous changer, Maya me lance :

— Alors ? Ça fait quoi d’avoir sauvé la planète ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel :

— Je me sens pardonnée de tous mes péchés, pourquoi ?

Elle éclate de rire. Je me rends compte que j’aime bien notre façon de communiquer, à un degré plus loin que les simples mots. Il ne faudrait cependant pas que je prenne trop goût à ce rire.

— Tant mieux, parce qu’on recommence la semaine prochaine. Viens à l’heure cette fois, me taquine-t-elle avec un clin d’œil.

Je prends soin d’adopter une mine renfrognée tandis que, tout au fond, une minuscule part de moi-même se réjouit de réitérer l’expérience.

— Encore des déchets ?

— Non, cette fois, on plantera quelques trucs, genre des navets. Maintenant que tout est propre, on peut passer à l’étape suivante.

— Des navets ? je répète, incrédule.

— Ben quoi ? C’est super bon, les navets.

— Il paraît que ça rend les fesses roses…

On échange un regard pendant quelques secondes, puis je lui tourne le dos pour qu’elle ne me voie pas exploser de rire. J’avale ma salive et j’essaie de me redonner une contenance, le visage en feu. Je ne sais pas ce qui m’a pris de sortir ça, mais ça a l’air de beaucoup amuser Maya également.

— Mais en fait, t’es hyper calée en écologie ! ironise-t-elle. Entre les dauphins, les navets… Au passage, d’ailleurs, c’est les carottes qui ont cet effet. La prochaine fois, tu vas m’apprendre un truc sur quoi ?

Je me rapproche légèrement d’elle, pince-sans-rire. Elle ne cille pas.

— Sur l’utilisation de combinaisons très moches qui ont des conséquences _désastreuses_ sur l’environnement, j’affirme très sérieusement.

Elle secoue la tête et les coins de sa bouche remontent imperceptiblement. Je prends chacune de ses réactions positives à mes paroles comme une victoire personnelle. Je ne suis pas habituée à déclencher les rires, les sourires, ni même les plus simples marques de bonheur chez les gens. En général, c’est plutôt comme si le nuage noir qui plane en permanence au-dessus de ma tête les assombrissait aussi. Mais on dirait bien que l’aura de Maya est invulnérable. Alors je m’accroche à ces minuscules traces de joie que j’arrive à provoquer en elle, même si c’est débile.

L’heure a filé plus vite que la lumière. Je retire ma combinaison et retrouve mes bons vieux boots. Ne sachant trop comment m’en aller, j’adresse un bref signe de tête à Maya en fourrant les mains dans mes poches.

— Semaine prochaine, même jour, même heure, même endroit, me rappelle-t-elle.

J’opine du chef, puis je m’éloigne tandis qu’elle reporte son attention sur les autres.

Le trajet du retour, qui a l’avantage de ne pas présenter un retard de métro, se passe beaucoup plus vite qu’à l’aller. En arrivant devant ma résidence, je me sens envahie d’une bouffée de mélancolie, si impromptue qu’elle me donne la nausée. Je revois défiler dans ma tête des images de notre enfance avec Daphné, maman et Thierry, à l’époque où je pensais encore qu’il était mon vrai père. J’ai envie de retrouver l’ambiance lugubre de notre chez-nous comme de me pendre. Supporter la vue de Daphné, écrasée par le deuil, est au-dessus de mes forces. Je rentre ma tête dans les épaules avant de pousser la porte du bâtiment avec la démarche d’un légionnaire partant au front.

Il n’y a personne dans l’appartement. Enfin, c’est ma conviction pendant cinq minutes en découvrant le salon vide, jusqu’à ce que Daphné y pénètre, enroulée comme un burrito dans un plaid alors qu’on est en plein mois d’avril. Je décide de faire l’effort de lui dire bonjour.

— Salut.

— Salut, répond-elle d’une voix enrouée.

Voilà, mon capital d’efforts est épuisé. Je me balance d’une jambe sur l’autre, impatiente de pouvoir rejoindre ma chambre.

— Alors, les TIG ?

— Comme d’hab, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

— OK.

C’est notre plus longue conversation polie depuis la mort de maman. Je lui adresse un regard gêné, puis je m’éclipse. Notre relation est affligeante. Nous sommes à peine capables d’échanger plus de quinze mots, et ce dans le malaise le plus total. Or, ce n’est pas comme si Daphné manquait de conversation. Le vrai problème entre nous deux, c’est moi.

Cette idée me donne envie de me défoncer.

Je passe le reste de l’après-midi à soigner la présentation de mon compte Instagram, comme si j’espérer impressionner un potentiel nouvel abonné alors que je n’ai pratiquement personne. Cela se résume en gros à vérifier et valider toutes les photos que j’ai déjà mises en ligne. J’en élimine seulement deux, des prises de vue du haut de la tour Pleyel, parce qu’elles se ressemblent trop et que j’en ai d’autres.

L’heure du dîner arrive, mais je ne perçois aucune agitation dans la cuisine. Comme en réponse à mes interrogations silencieuses, Thierry toque à ma porte et passe la tête par l’entrebâillement.

— Tu veux manger quoi ce soir ?

— Ça m’est égal. Demande à Daphné.

Il se gratte la tête, mal à l’aise.

— Elle n’a pas faim. Elle a l’air vraiment épuisée. Elle veut qu’on la laisse dormir ce soir.

— Elle n’a rien mangé hier soir non plus, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils. T’es sûre qu’il n’y a pas un truc qui cloche ?

— A part qu’elle vient de perdre sa mère ? Non, rien ne cloche, Lola.

Il n’a pas parlé méchamment, mais je reçois sa réponse comme un coup de poing en pleine figure. Je grimace :

— Pardon, c’était con.

— Non, je comprends. C’est normal que tu t’inquiètes pour elle.

Moi, m’inquiéter pour Daphné ? Quelle ironie, décidément. Je ne le contredis pas, cependant, peu désireuse de créer une autre embrouille. Thierry pousse un long soupir. Des cernes plus grands que des valises lui mangent les joues.

— Je crois qu’on va se contenter d’œufs au plat.

— … T’as besoin d’aide ? j’hésite.

A mon grand soulagement, il m’épargne d’un mouvement de la tête l’angoisse de devoir cuisiner avec lui. Juste avant de repartir, il ajoute :

— T’en fais pas pour Daphné, je vais garder un œil sur elle.

Je me demande bien comment, avec ses horaires impossibles. Mais à nouveau, je me passe de commentaires. « Bravo, Lola Lecomte, tu t’assagis. »

J’expédie mes œufs brouillés en quatrième vitesse, assise en face de Thierry, tandis que Daphné brille par son absence. Mon beau-père est de toute façon trop épuisé pour que j’aie à tenir une conversation. Le repas terminé, je retourne dans ma chambre pour récupérer une cigarette et mon briquet. L’envie m’a tenaillée depuis la seconde où j’ai quitté la Petite Ceinture, et je n’en peux plus de lutter.

En passant devant le hall d’entrée, mon regard accroche sur le mur la photo que je hais le plus sur cette Terre. Probablement parce qu’elle n’a pas de défauts. Il s’agit de Daphné enfant avec Thierry et ma mère. Tous les trois sourient, heureux. Plus heureux qu’ils ne l’ont jamais été avec moi. Je passe devant cette photo chaque jour. Chaque jour, elle constitue un rappel permanent que j’ai beau habiter ici, je ne fais pas partie de cette famille. Je n’ai pas de père, pas de sœur, et plus de mère.

Je sors sur le balcon par la baie du salon et je me poste devant la rambarde pour fumer face à la ville. Les jours rallongent, ce qui fait qu’à cette heure-ci la nuit n’est pas encore tombée. Je porte la cigarette à ma bouche et exhale un filet de fumée, à l’image de la cheminée sur le toit de l’immeuble en face. Puis je tourne la tête sur ma gauche pour la regarder. L’église. J’y serai dans moins de quarante-huit heures pour enterrer ma mère. A cette idée, j’écrase inconsciemment ma cigarette sur la rambarde.

Un léger bruissement s’échappe du salon. Apparemment, Daphné a émergé de sa tanière. Assise devant la bibliothèque aux côtés de Thierry, elle tourne les pages d’un vieil album photo. Sentant mon regard peser sur elle, elle me jette un coup d’œil à travers la vitre, puis se replonge dans l’album.

Je hais la manie qu’ils ont de se complaire dans des souvenirs. Il ne s’agit de rien d’autre que de moments disparus, morts à jamais, enfuis entre nos doigts. J’aurais dû dire ça au Paul du bar, l’autre soir. Voilà pourquoi je ne prends que des objets en photo : ils ne changent jamais. Les gens, on les aime, on partage avec eux, on immortalise des moments, puis ils s’en vont. Et il ne reste plus que les souvenirs dans les albums.

Tandis que Thierry et Daphné continuent à tourner les pages de la vie que je leur ai volée, je m’aventure dans la chambre de ma mère, qui donne aussi sur le balcon.

Le lit est défait, car Thierry dort toujours ici. Pour le reste, rien n’a bougé. Les mêmes boîtes de DVD empilées devant la fenêtre. Le même désordre. Adossée au mur face au lit, je contemple la pièce dans laquelle je n’ai pas dû entrer plus de trois fois dans ma vie. Celle où elle dormait, se soûlait, cachait tous ses secrets. Sur le mur à ma gauche sont accrochées trois photos de Daphné. N’importe quel visiteur de cet appartement jurerait que les Lecomte n’ont qu’une fille unique. Et il n’aurait pas tort.

Je m’avance de son côté du lit, près de sa table de nuit. Du bout des doigts, j’effleure sa pile de livres et sa bouteille de parfum. Mon cerveau m’interdit de le sentir, mais mon corps ne m’obéit pas : je dépose quelques gouttes sur la manche de mon pull et j’y plonge mon visage. L’odeur est si reconnaissable que j’en ai le tournis. Je ferme les yeux. J’ai l’impression d’être revenue à ma toute petite enfance, dans ses bras, la tête posée sur sa poitrine.

Je m’assois sur le lit et m’empare de la photo encadrée posée contre la lampe de chevet. Encore un instant de son bonheur immortalisé avec son mari. J’avais oublié à quoi ressemblait un sourire sur le visage de Thierry. La photo n’est pas plus âgée que moi, mais elle semble avoir traversé les siècles. Je la repose délicatement à sa place, et mon regard se pose sur le tiroir de la table de nuit. Je l’ouvre.

Il semble ne contenir qu’une montre, un portefeuille et un bracelet, mais en glissant ma main tout au fond, j’effleure des doigts autre chose. Sa vieille flasque en acier, qu’elle emportait partout avec elle. La représentation physique d’une addiction qu’elle s’est traînée continuellement pendant des années. En la sortant du tiroir, je sens à son poids qu’elle est pleine. Je dévisse le bouchon et porte le goulot sous mon nez. L’odeur du whisky me rappelle cette putain d’après-midi avec Aymeric, là où j’ai convaincu tout le monde que j’étais définitivement un cas désespéré. La peur. Le délit. Les alarmes. Le commissariat. Et ma condamnation. Je m’estime chanceuse. Au lieu de ramasser les déchets avec Maya, à cette heure-ci, j’aurais pu être en train de croupir en prison pour mineurs.

Ainsi donc, maman aussi était friande de Jack Daniel’s. Il y a des gènes auxquels on ne peut pas échapper.

Je rebouche la flasque et contemple entre mes mains sa texture cruellement métallique, glacée contre ma peau. Mon regard se perd au loin, par la fenêtre en face de moi. Je ne dois pas boire cette flasque. Je ne dois pas boire cette flasque.

Pour éviter qu’elle ne m’obsède, je la prends en photo et je mets en ligne le résultat. Puis je me lève. J’hésite un long moment, mon regard alternant entre le tiroir ouvert et l’objet qui devrait s’y trouver. Au dernier moment, juste avant de quitter cette chambre pour toujours, je referme le tiroir en emportant la flasque.


	5. Les adieux

Je n’ai aucun souvenir du jeudi qui précède le jour J. Il m’arrive régulièrement de faire des black-out quand je bois trop. Et effectivement, j’ai le vague souvenir d’avoir pris la décision de sécher les cours pour me soûler la gueule à la vodka de l’épicerie du coin jusqu’à en frôler le coma. Mon seul moment de lucidité arrive le soir, dans ma chambre, au moment où Benny m’envoie un message :

_« Bon courage pour demain »_

_« Pour quoi ? »_

_« Ben… quand même »_

Il s’est donc souvenu de l’enterrement.

_« Ça a pas de valeur pour moi ce genre de cérémonie à la con où il y aura des gens qui la connaissaient même pas »_

Il ne répond pas. J’ajoute :

_« Tu veux pas venir toi ? »_

J’aurais bien besoin d’un peu de compagnie. Il me laisse avec ce message qui porte un sens soit métaphysique, soit carrément flippant : _« Je serai avec toi ! »_

Juste avant de me coucher, je me lave les cheveux, ce qui n’a rien d’extraordinaire pour toute fille normalement constituée, mais qui relève du miracle pour Lola Lecomte. Puis je m’allonge dans mon lit, la flasque de ma mère posée sur ma poitrine, en me préparant pour une énième nuit blanche qui s’annonce.

Ma tenue pour l’enterrement ne diffère en rien de d’habitude, mais je fais l’effort de porter un cardigan sous mon bomber, ainsi qu’un pantalon qui tienne à peu près la route. Je ne mettrai pas mon blouson pendant la cérémonie, mais je tiens à l’avoir sur moi. Le froid est la raison officielle. La raison officieuse est soigneusement dissimulée au fond de la poche du blouson.

Je coiffe mes cheveux avec plus de soin que tous les autres jours – ce qui veut dire que je les coiffe tout court, en fait –, mais pour le reste, je refuse de me donner un visage qui n’est pas le mien. J’enterre peut-être ma mère, mais elle reste Julie Lecomte, cette étrangère que j’ai arrêté de reconnaître depuis des années.

J’ajoute sur mon compte Instagram une photo que j’ai prise plusieurs mois auparavant, un cliché en noir et blanc d’une fleur qui se fane au coin d’une vitre rayée. Elle incarne à la perfection la symbolique de la journée qui m’attend.

Peu après seize heures, Thierry, Daphné et moi, vêtus solennellement, quittons la résidence en voiture pour nous rendre aux pompes funèbres. Maman est prête, déjà installée pour toujours à l’intérieur d’une boîte en bois qu’on a placée dans le corbillard. Je réalise un peu trop tard que je ne me souviens pas de la dernière fois que je l’ai vue en chair et en os. Savoir qu’elle n’est qu’à quelques mètres de moi mais sans l’être, réduite à l’état d’une enveloppe corporelle vide, me donne la nausée. A côté de moi, Daphné éclate en sanglots et se raccroche à moi pour ne pas s’effondrer. Je suis obligée de la ceinturer pour la stabiliser, mais elle n’a pas conscience de l’épreuve psychologique qu’elle m’inflige. Quand une personne pleure dans les bras d’une autre, cette dernière a l’obligation de rester forte, pour maintenir l’édifice debout. Et ce n’est pas vraiment le jour pour me forcer à assumer ce rôle.

Nous suivons en voiture le corbillard jusqu’à l’église. Le trajet se déroule dans un silence de mort – sans jeu de mot morbide. Thierry garde les yeux fixés sur la route comme si sa vie en dépendait. Chaque virage est ponctué des reniflements de Daphné, qui a fini par me lâcher.

Nous sommes bien sûr les premiers arrivés à l’église. Je trouve ironique le concept d’organiser à ma mère des funérailles religieuses alors que je suis certaine qu’elle n’a jamais cru en Dieu. Voilà un autre de nos rares points communs. Pendant que les hommes du corbillard s’occupent de porter le cercueil à l’intérieur, un prêtre à la peau noire et aux tempes grisonnantes nous accueille et nous indique nos places, sur la première rangée de bancs. Le cercueil est installé dans le chœur, devant l’autel, orné de la composition florale dénuée de freesias que m’avait montrée Daphné mardi.

Les premiers invités commencent à affluer. Je crois reconnaître vaguement deux ou trois oncles et tantes, ou, pour les définir d’une autre façon, ceux qui prétendent faire partie de notre famille parce que leur sang les y oblige, mais qui n’ont jamais partagé un seul moment de notre vie. Il s’agit de la catégorie de gens qu’il est impossible de ne pas inviter, sous peine de scandale familial. On a donné à cet aspect hypocrite de la vie le nom de « bienséance », pour que la pilule passe mieux.

Puis c’est au tour des amis d’arriver. De mon côté, la liste a été facile à écrire puisqu’elle est restée vierge. En revanche, Daphné peut compter sur le soutien de toute sa bande, avec Basile en tête. Il se précipite sur elle et la serre contre lui à l’en étouffer. Comme je sens que je ne vais pas supporter toutes ces démonstrations d’affection, je vais m’adosser à une des colonnes latérales de l’église, à l’écart des bancs. J’observe du coin de l’œil les amis de Daphné serrer la main de Thierry, puis venir étreindre ma sœur. Un détail attire mon attention : alors que le garçon aux cheveux châtains – celui que j’ai vu dans la bande, lundi au lycée – la prend dans ses bras, un autre mec que je n’ai jamais vu se rajoute au câlin et embrasse Daphné sur le front. J’anticipe son mouvement de tête et je détourne le regard quand il m’aperçoit, priant pour qu’il me laisse tranquille, mais il me fixe avec insistance. Finalement, il effleure le dos du garçon qui continue de faire un câlin à Daphné, puis se dirige vers moi. « Merde. »

— Salut, me dit-il.

Il est d’une beauté surnaturelle. Ses cheveux sombres irrésistiblement en bataille et ses yeux d’un bleu éclatant ourlés de cils d’une longueur interminable doivent faire tomber les filles comme des mouches.

— Salut, je réponds d’un ton mi-hostile, mi-perplexe.

— T’es la sœur de Daphné, c’est ça ?

Il est fort, parce qu’il faut chercher longtemps pour trouver les ressemblances entre ma sœur et ses grands yeux bleus, pulpeuse et lumineuse comme un soleil, et moi, la gamine efflanquée dont le regard sombre reflète sans fard ma haine générale de la vie.

— Tu es ? je demande sans lui répondre.

— Eliott, se présente-t-il avec un sourire.

Comme si ça allait m’aider. Je fronce les sourcils pour lui indiquer que j’aurais besoin de plus de précisions.

— Le mec de Lucas ? tente-t-il.

Ce second prénom ne me dit toujours rien, mais pour éviter de passer pour une sociopathe, j’embrasse la foule du regard. Je comprends en quelques secondes que Lucas est le fameux garçon aux cheveux châtains, celui dont Eliott a caressé le dos. On dirait qu’il n’y a pas que les filles qui tombent comme des mouches…

— Ah, Lucas. OK. Pourquoi t’es pas avec lui ?

— Pourquoi t’es pas avec ta sœur ? réplique Eliott du tac au tac.

— Bah déjà, on baise pas ensemble.

Désolée, Eliott. Retour à l’envoyeur. Mais il se contente de pouffer. Quelqu’un lance « Chut » d’un air réprobateur, et il plaque la main sur sa bouche.

— Oh, pardon, s’excuse-t-il à l’adresse de la personne. (Il se retourne vers moi, encore à moitié hilare.) OK, je crois que c’est pas un endroit pour rigoler.

Son sens de l’autodérision me plaît bien. Il est beaucoup plus accessible que son apparence d’acteur de cinéma le laisse croire. Il parvient à m’arracher un embryon de sourire.

— Désolé, je suis pas très à l’aise avec tout ce qui est, euh… religion, mort… gens, achève-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

— Moi non plus.

On se tourne tous les deux vers les rangées de bancs.

— Faut que j’y aille, dis-je.

— Bah je t’accompagne ?

— Ça va aller.

Je ne voudrais pas qu’il pense qu’il a réussi à m’apprivoiser en deux phrases, donc je le plante là et je pars m’asseoir sur le banc à côté de Daphné. J’enlève mon blouson et le pose sur le dossier. A côté de l’autel, Lucas, le copain d’Eliott, donc, joue un morceau au piano. Tous l’écoutent, fascinés. Daphné et Thierry sont en larmes, et moi, je regarde dans le vide comme si mon cerveau était détaché de mon corps.

A la fin du morceau, le prêtre annonce au micro :

— Et maintenant, je donne la parole à la fille de Julie.

Daphné se lève, armée de son éloge funèbre qu’elle a passé tant d’heures à préparer. Je doute cependant qu’elle soit capable de supporter une telle charge émotionnelle et nerveuse. Elle déplie son papier sur le pupitre en tremblant et hésite longuement avant de se lancer :

— Ma mère…

Je la regarde droit dans les yeux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais une partie de moi me pousse à l’encourager, comme si c’était une question de vie ou de mort pour elle. Ses sanglots contenus résonnent dans le micro, mais paradoxalement, elle sourit en anticipant les mots qu’elle va prononcer.

— Ma mère était… était une femme exceptionnelle. Elle adorait…

Je baisse les yeux vers le sol. Une rage sourde s’immisce en moi, à l’idée que Daphné soit sur le point de décrire ma mère comme la femme idéale aux oreilles de tout le monde dans cette église. C’est un majeur brandi en direction de moi, de Thierry, de tous les gens à qui elle a fait du mal. C’est alors que Daphné craque.

— Elle adorait sa famille… tente-t-elle de continuer dans un sanglot.

Impossible de continuer. Thierry se lève, vient la prendre dans ses bras et lui murmure quelque chose à l’oreille tandis qu’elle se débat à moitié en pleurant. Je parviens à peine à saisir ce qu’elle dit : « Non, je peux pas, j’arrive pas, j’arrive pas, j’arrive pas, je… ». Basile rejoint Thierry pour raccompagner lui-même Daphné à sa place en lui murmurant « Ça va, ça va ». Arrivé à ma hauteur, il assoit ma sœur et fait mine de s’installer à côté d’elle sans un regard pour moi. Juste avant qu’il ne m’écrase, je me vois donc obligée de me lever pour lui céder la place. Je reste debout dans l’allée, comme une conne, jusqu’à ce que j’intercepte le regard du prêtre qui me fait un geste de la main.

Moi ? Il veut que je lise, _moi_? L’ironie du destin ne cessera jamais. Je cherche désespérément un moyen d’échapper à ce cauchemar, mais je lis sur les lèvres de Thierry une prière silencieuse. « Fais-le. » Basile, insensible au reste du monde, continue à rassurer Daphné à voix basse en la tenant dans ses bras. Je balaie la salle du regard en me demandant vaguement si quelqu’un ne pourrait pas y aller à ma place, mais tout le monde reste figé. Foutu pour foutu, je m’avance donc au pupitre.

Le papier de Daphné est toujours en place. Je le prends à deux mains et je commence à le lire, la voix totalement dénuée d’émotions.

— Ma mère était une femme exceptionnelle. (Je marque une pause. Proférer une telle infamie me brûle la bouche.) Elle adorait sa famille plus que tout.

Je m’arrête après avoir parcouru les phrases suivantes et je regarde l’assemblée. Daphné me sourit faiblement, la tête sur l’épaule de Basile. Je la hais d’avoir non seulement écrit ça, mais de m’en infliger la lecture. La rage, sourde il y a quelques minutes, se mue en un torrent brûlant qui déferle dans tout mon corps.

— Je suis désolée, je murmure, avant de froisser cette feuille, ce ramassis de mensonges alignés les uns à la suite des autres à l’encre noire.

Daphné se redresse, une expression de panique sur le visage. Mais il est trop tard pour m’arrêter, à présent. Trop tard pour empêcher tout le monde d’entendre la vérité qui leur est due.

— Ma mère n’avait _rien_ d’exceptionnel. Elle était alcoolique. Elle était dépressive. (L’assemblée entière est suspendue à mes lèvres.) Et elle a trompé son mari aussi, il y a dix-sept ans.

Le regard de Thierry n’aurait pas été pas différent si je lui avais planté un poignard entre les côtes. Non loin de lui, une dame se prend la tête entre les mains, sous le choc. Mais je continue.

— Je le sais parce que c’est comme ça qu’elle m’a eue. Quand j’ai appris la vérité… Quand ma sœur et moi, on a appris la vérité, tout s’est brisé. D’un seul coup, mon père n’était plus mon père, et ma sœur plus vraiment ma sœur.

Une boule de chagrin enfle dans ma gorge. Evoquer cette partie si douloureuse de mon histoire face à cette foule est une épreuve, et ce que je décèle dans les yeux de Daphné n’arrange rien. Mais je refuse de m’écrouler comme elle. Je lâche :

— Quelque part, c’est peut-être mieux qu’elle soit morte. Parce que c’était un trait d’union entre nous trois. Et maintenant qu’elle est partie, on n’est plus obligés de faire semblant.

Plus obligés de prétendre que j’appartiens à cette famille. Plus obligés d’agir comme si chacun en avait quelque chose à foutre. Plus obligés.

Tandis qu’ils restent tous paralysés par la violence de mon discours, qui n’est pourtant que la vérité crue, je quitte le chœur, passe devant le banc de Basile et Daphné en attrapant mon blouson au passage, et je traverse l’allée à grands pas en direction de la sortie, évitant le regard des oncles, le regard des amis, le regard d’Eliott. Je tire la lourde porte en bois et je débouche à l’air libre, sous le ciel morne, en retenant à grand-peine les sanglots qui m’étreignent la cage thoracique. Puis je m’effondre contre un mur de l’église.

Toute l’amertume, la rancœur, la colère et le chagrin que j’ai contenus en moi depuis une semaine se déversent en même temps au creux de ma poitrine, dans un geyser de souffrance trop longtemps enchaînée. Ces larmes si rares, si honnies qui coulent enfin sur mes joues me brûlent la peau en traçant leur sillon salé jusque dans mon cou. J’ai l’impression qu’on m’enfonce des milliers de lames de couteaux droit dans le cœur, sans discontinuer. J’aurais aimé que ce soit vraiment le cas. J’aurais aimé mourir ici, maintenant, sur la pelouse humide de cette putain d’église. Et l’envie de me faire le plus de mal possible me revient en pleine figure.

Les mains tremblantes, je tâte l’intérieur de la poche de mon bomber à la recherche de mon salut. Le seul moyen de tout oublier se trouve dans cette flasque. Je l’ouvre et la porte à ma bouche en fermant les yeux.

Première gorgée. Le whisky coule dans ma gorge en embrasant tout sur son passage, et j’imagine le regard de Mathias, mon addictologue. Deuxième gorgée. J’ai envie de vomir. Alors j’en prends une troisième.

Tandis que je tousse à en cracher les poumons à cause du whisky, l’orage éclate au-dessus de ma tête. Je range la flasque dans ma poche, j’enfile mon bomber et je me lève. Ma vision est étrangement floue, et la pluie torrentielle qui s’abat sur moi n’arrange rien. Je me retrouve trempée en moins d’une minute. Je dois trouver un endroit, n’importe où pourvu que ce soit loin de cette église de malheur. C’est alors que j’entends des pas précipités clapoter dans l’herbe mouillée. Serait-ce Thierry ? Daphné ? Basile ?

— Lola !

Il ne s’agit d’aucun des trois. Je commence à courir. Je ne veux pas qu’on me ramène là-dedans. Plutôt mourir.

— Lola, attends !

Il court plus vite que moi. Il me rattrape sans difficulté et me retient par le bras. Ses cheveux, plaqués par la pluie, lui donnent un autre visage, qui n’en demeure pas moins beau.

— Lâche-moi, Eliott, j’ordonne froidement.

Mais il tient bon.

— Ecoute-moi…

— Ferme-la, putain ! j’explose. T’es qui pour essayer de me raisonner ? On se connaît pas !

— Je connais ta sœur, réplique-t-il avec un calme olympien.

Mais je remarque pourtant, malgré mon état d’hystérie, que sa contenance lui coûte un immense effort.

— Daphné n’a rien à voir avec moi. T’as pas compris ce que j’ai dit au micro, tout à l’heure ? C’est _pas_ ma sœur.

— Lola, t’es au plus mal, c’est normal avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment, mais qu’est-ce que tu comptais faire en partant comme ça ?

— Ça te regarde ?

— Je veux juste t’aider, et si possible éviter que tu fasses une connerie, répond-il à voix basse.

M’aider et m’éviter de faire des conneries ? Alors qu’il me connaît depuis cinq minutes ? Qu’est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez lui ?

— Tu devrais retourner avec ton mec, au lieu d’essayer de jouer les super-héros avec les filles, je lui crache. T’es complètement taré, c’est flippant.

Il me lâche aussi brutalement que si mon bras l’avait brûlé. Sa mâchoire se crispe et un voile noir passe devant ses yeux. J’en profite pour m’éloigner de lui et m’enfuir avant qu’il ne change d’avis. Je cours aussi vite que mes jambes en sont capables. Lorsque j’atteins une distance suffisante pour pouvoir ralentir, je jette un coup d’œil par-dessus mon épaule. A ma grande surprise, Eliott ne m’a pas suivie. Il a disparu. J’ai dû toucher un point sensible avec ma dernière remarque. Peut-être est-il bel et bien un prédateur à filles dans le dos de son copain Lucas. Mais c’est le dernier de mes soucis actuellement.

La pluie qui dégouline le long de mes cheveux s’infiltre dans mes vêtements et me glace jusqu’aux os. Ma priorité est de trouver un abri. Je rentre dans le premier café que je trouve en essuyant à la va-vite les larmes qui n’ont toujours pas cessé de couler sur mes joues. On les confondra avec la pluie.

L’établissement est presque vide en cette fin d’après-midi. Je m’assois à une table isolée dans un coin et je commande la boisson la moins chère de la carte, un expresso, juste histoire d’avoir le droit de rester sur place. J’ai encore de l’argent dans mon blouson depuis vendredi dernier, mais il s’écoule vite. Je serai bientôt à sec.

Mon café arrive, apporté par un serveur noir d’environ vingt-cinq ans au sourire éclatant.

— Et voilà pour la très charmante demoiselle, dit-il en déposant la tasse et la soucoupe sur ma table.

— Merci, je réponds sans même le regarder.

Je m’attends à ce qu’il reparte vaquer à ses occupations, mais il reste près de moi.

— T’es toute seule, ma jolie ?

Je fais mine de boire mon café pour ne pas avoir à parler. A mon grand dam, il semble avoir tout son temps. Il se penche vers moi.

— Si tu as besoin d’un peu de compagnie, je finis mon service dans quinze minutes.

Je m’apprête à lui lancer une réplique cinglante, lorsque mon téléphone bipe. Message de Daphné : _« Tu es où ? Eliott nous a dit que tu t’étais enfuie. On est en train de fouiller tous les bars du coin avec papa. »_

Je relève alors la tête et j’adresse mon plus beau sourire au serveur.

— Moi, c’est Lola.

— Enchanté, Lola ! s’exclame-t-il avec ravissement. Moi, c’est Kevin.

Je l’écoute à peine, mon esprit étant entièrement consacré à l’élaboration d’un plan de fugue pour empêcher Daphné et Thierry de venir me chercher. Hors de question que je revienne à la maison cette nuit.

— Et du coup, ça te dirait qu’on fasse un truc ce soir ? je demande à Kevin.

Son visage s’illumine comme si Noël était arrivé en avance.

Quelques heures plus tard, après de nombreux cocktails au bar et deux appels manqués de Daphné, je rentre en boîte avec Kevin, qui n’a aucune difficulté à me faire passer grâce à ses relations avec le videur. Nous dansons comme des dégénérés sur une musique électro assourdissante, jusqu’à ce que je ne sente plus mes pieds ni mes bras. Le temps passe à une vitesse d’escargot, mais je suis toujours mieux ici que chez moi. Et je ne vais pas me priver puisque Kevin paye tous mes verres.

A trois heures du matin, ma balance interne d’alcoolémie commence à basculer de « pompette » à « bourrée ». La petite voix qui me pousse à faire des bêtises se fait de plus en plus forte. Je me pends au cou de Kevin tandis qu’il m’embrasse à pleine bouche, les mains sur mes hanches.

— Putain que t’es sexy ! me crie-t-il dans l’oreille.

— Toi aussi, tu sais, je balbutie d’une voix pâteuse.

Je me suis mise minable ! Ce constat me fait éclater de rire. Kevin semble l’interpréter comme un feu vert, puisqu’il s’aventure dorénavant dans mon cou.

— Aaah, tu me chatouilles, Marvin, je glousse stupidement.

Il me prend la main et m’attire dehors.

— Viens, on va s’amuser un peu.

Il doit m’aider à marcher car je tangue dangereusement à chacun de mes pas, et je ne peux m’empêcher de rigoler dès que je perds l’équilibre. Une fois à l’extérieur de la boîte, Kevin me cale contre le mur et sort du papier à rouler et un sachet.

— Tu me passeras une taffe ? je quémande.

Il sourit sans répondre, puis me tend un joint entier réalisé spécialement pour moi. Je n’arrive même pas à articuler correctement un « merci » ; au lieu de ça, je tire sur mon pétard comme si ma vie en dépendait. Plus je fume, plus je me sens légère. A la fin de mon joint, je flotte carrément sur un nuage.

— On va chez toi ? je suggère à Kevin d’une voix que j’essaie de rendre sexy, mais qui reste horriblement rocailleuse.

Il colle sa bouche sur la mienne pour me signifier son approbation, en me soufflant la fumée de sa dernière taffe dans la gorge. Il ne m’emmène pas chez lui, mais dans un hôtel à deux pas, assez classe. Je n’aurais pas été capable de tenir un mètre de plus. Je marche cahin-caha à côté de lui, mon bras passé autour de ses épaules pour tenir debout. Juste devant les marches de l’hôtel, je me plie en deux et je vomis tripes et boyaux.

— Ça va ? s’assure Kevin.

— Ouais, dis-je en m’essuyant la bouche.

Nous pénétrons dans le hall de réception. Il me prête sa bouteille d’eau pour que je me rince et une pastille à la menthe pour effacer le goût du vomi. Je me débarbouille dans les toilettes pendant qu’il s’occupe de réserver une chambre. J’ai la vision plus claire à présent, mais je flotte toujours sur mon petit nuage, ce qui n’est pas pour me déplaire.

Kevin me conduit jusqu’à la chambre, au premier étage. Je vois qu’il est pressé car il galère à introduire la clé dans la serrure sous le coup de l’excitation. Cependant, gentlemen, il se contente de se diriger vers le minibar et en sort une bouteille de champagne.

— Un dernier verre ?

Le « dernier verre » se transforme vite en « dernière bouteille », puis au champagne se rajoutent des bières, du whisky, du rhum… Le minibar est rapidement dévalisé. Nous trinquons, assis sur le lit, les bouteilles de moins en moins remplies trônant sur nos tables de chevet respectives, de chaque côté de l’immense lit. Nous fumons également, comme des pompiers. J’ai beau avoir évacué un peu, je deviens vite encore plus bourrée et défoncée qu’il y a quelques minutes. C’est pourquoi, lorsque je prends vaguement conscience que Kevin m’allonge sur le lit, je n’oppose pas de résistance.

Il se place au-dessus de moi et survole les préliminaires comme un gamin lors de sa première fois, ce que je n’ai aucun mal à comprendre en voyant la bosse impressionnante sous son pantalon. Je me laisse faire, trop fatiguée, trop indifférente pour avoir envie d’agir. Ça n’a pas l’air de le déranger outre mesure.

Il s’allonge sur moi et exhibe une capote sous mon nez.

— Je continue ?

Je ferme les yeux. « Non. » Puis je pense aux appels manqués de Daphné, à son éloge funèbre intolérable et à son regard quand j’ai évoqué la vraie facette de notre mère. Alors je réponds :

— Vas-y.

Les vêtements s’envolent, les peaux se collent, les mains caressent et les bouches halètent, et je ne cesse de penser pendant tout l’acte à quel point j’ai bien fait de m’être foutue en l’air aussi consciencieusement.

Au bout de cinq minutes, Kevin s’effondre de tout son poids sur moi après un dernier coup de reins, puis soupire de satisfaction. Puis il roule sur le côté, jette le préservatif dans la corbeille à papiers à côté de son lit et s’allonge sur le flanc pour me regarder.

— C’était cool, non ?

— Hyper cool, je réponds en levant les yeux au ciel.

Mais il ne saisit pas l’ironie. Il s’endort déjà, fier de lui, le sourire aux lèvres. Encore étourdie par le shit et la boisson, je sombre dans un état second, au milieu d’un monde de dauphins aux nageoires violettes et de métros qui n’arrivent jamais.

Je me réveille en sursaut après un laps de temps indéfini. Il me faut quelques secondes pour réaliser que je ne suis pas dans mon lit. Le jour inonde largement la chambre, luxueusement meublée dans les tons gris pâle. Une chambre d’hôtel ? Le miroir à ma gauche me renvoie une vision d’horreur : moi, allongée dans un lit inconnu avec… un étranger à côté moi ! Je me tourne vers lui et tout me revient. Kevin. Le serveur. La soirée. L’alcool, des flots d’alcool. Et la petite partie de jambes en l’air dont je n’ai curieusement aucun souvenir, mais que je déduis facilement au contact de la couette sur mon corps nu.

C’est loin d’être mon premier coup d’un soir, mais j’essaie depuis longtemps d’arrêter ce genre de conneries. Je ne changerai donc jamais… Je me redresse en position assise et, après un long soupir, j’enfouis mon visage dans mes mains, que je fais glisser jusqu’à mes cheveux. J’essaie de réfléchir à ce qui a motivé mes actes, hier soir, mais les souvenirs sont confus. Eliott, Daphné et Thierry à ma recherche, l’envie de me foutre en l’air pour oublier le désastre de l’enterrement…

Je crois que c’est réussi. J’ai l’impression qu’une perceuse me vrille le crâne. J’espère au moins que Kevin ne m’a pas mise enceinte.

Je ramasse mes affaires jonchant le sol et je me glisse dans la salle de bains. Je me passe de l’eau sur le visage pour me rafraîchir les idées, puis j’examine mon reflet dans le miroir au-dessus du lavabo, en laissant l’eau du robinet couler. Mon image me dégoûte. Comme à chaque fois que je couche avec quelqu’un, garçon ou fille, je me sens souillée. Il s’agit toujours d’inconnus, de gens que je n’aime pas et que je n’aimerai jamais. Je sais que je ne devrais pas leur offrir un tel accès à mon corps, cet acte ne contribue qu’à ma destruction. Mais je ne peux pas m’en empêcher. J’ai besoin de faire du mal, de _me_ faire du mal, pour surmonter toutes les épreuves extérieures qui m’entourent.

Je tente de me redonner vaguement figure humaine ; peine perdue. J’appuie mon front contre le miroir glacé et je ferme les yeux. Puis je les rouvre et je me retrouve nez à nez avec mon regard sombre, sans éclat. J’observe mon souffle former un cercle de buée sur le miroir.

Je remets mes vêtements de la veille, c’est-à-dire ceux de l’enterrement, et je sors de la salle de bains. Il est temps pour moi de filer à l’anglaise, comme j’en ai l’habitude. Mon regard se pose sur la petite table contre le mur de la chambre, jonchée de bouteilles vides et des restes du sachet de cannabis de Kevin. Je regarde l’heure sur mon téléphone. Un bon vieux wake and bake à l’heure du goûter, la solution idéale pour m’aider à supporter cette fin de journée, qui va forcément se solder par une confrontation avec Daphné et Thierry. Plus rien n’est important quand je suis stone, et la défonce est toujours meilleure au réveil. Sans tergiverser davantage, je m’empare du sachet et le fourre dans ma poche.

Le froissement du papier dans ma main réveille Kevin qui émerge des couvertures, les yeux plissés à cause de la lumière.

— Salut, me lance-t-il.

J’attrape mon bomber qui était posé sur une chaise. Il se redresse sur un coude pour m’observer.

— Oh, qu’est-ce que tu fais, là ? (Il désigne le lit.) Attends, ça te dit de remettre ça vite fait ?

« Dans tes rêves. »

— Non, dis-je en enfilant mon blouson. Désolée, j’ai enterré ma mère hier, faut que j’y aille.

Nous n’avons pratiquement eu aucune discussion la nuit dernière, trop occupés à nous soûler et nous défoncer, et il est grand temps que je lui dégaine une de mes célèbres vérités crues. Un peu trop crue, visiblement, parce qu’il se met à ricaner de la plaisanterie. Il lui faut au moins cinq secondes, face à mon expression figée, pour additionner deux et deux. Son sourire disparaît lentement de son visage comme de la peinture dégoulinante.

— T’es sérieuse ?

Mon regard constitue une réponse suffisante. Je tourne les talons et me dirige vers la porte.

— Attends… (Je suis déjà sur le palier.) Je suis désolé, hein !

— Salut.

La porte claque, et je le laisse seul dans sa chambre d’hôtel en compagnie de sa culpabilité. Même si elle ne pourra jamais être aussi forte que la mienne.


	6. Faire semblant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, on rentre vraiment dans le vif du sujet là. Merci encore une fois à ceux qui prennent le temps de lire et pour les kudos ! J'espère que la suite continuera de vous plaire !

Dix-sept heures. Les effets de l’herbe au réveil n’ont jamais été un mythe. Je ne les ai expérimentés qu’une seule fois, il y a trois ans, et j’ai l’impression qu’ils se renforcent avec l’âge. Je plane complètement sur le trajet qui mène à chez moi. Je suis consciente que je vais me prendre un voyage pour avoir fugué une fois de plus, et pas des moindres, mais ne pas rentrer du tout serait une décision suicidaire.

Je commence à redescendre en arrivant à la résidence. Il va falloir la jouer fine, car je suis certaine que Daphné m’attend de pied ferme pour me tomber dessus. Une fois devant la porte, je prends une grande inspiration avant de tourner ma clé dans la serrure.

J’entre et je referme la porte en posant mes clés sur la console dans l’entrée. L’appartement est plongée dans une semi-obscurité, faiblement éclairé par les rayons plus doux du soleil déclinant. Depuis l’entrée du salon, j’aperçois Thierry qui dort sur le canapé sous une couverture. Je m’approche de lui sans bruit et l’observe un instant. Il a l’air tellement plus paisible dans son sommeil, quand les soucis ne lui crispent pas les traits. Je me penche vers lui et je réajuste délicatement le plaid qui a glissé pour qu’il soit mieux couvert. Je n’ai pas terminé mon geste que j’entends la porte de la chambre de Daphné s’ouvrir.

Elle se plante dans le couloir, de façon à me voir, sans pour autant entrer dans le salon.

— Salut, lance-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Elle ne fait pas le moindre effort pour baisser sa voix afin de ménager Thierry. Ce qui veut dire qu’elle est très, _très_ fâchée. Tout dans son attitude, sa posture raide et son regard froid me le confirment. Elle n’a plus rien du petit oisillon fragile ou du chien battu.

Ce n’est pas pour autant que je devrais avoir peur d’elle. Je sors du salon et je passe devant elle sans m’arrêter en marmonnant entre mes dents :

— Je vais me coucher.

— T’es sérieuse ? m’interpelle-t-elle.

Je fais volte-face. Ses cernes n’ont pas diminué.

— Tu disparais encore et la seule chose que tu trouves à dire, c’est « je vais me coucher » ? me balance-t-elle à la vitesse d’une mitrailleuse.

— Bah je suis fatiguée, j’y peux rien, je réplique avec tout autant d’hostilité.

— T’as ruiné l’enterrement de maman ! s’enflamme Daphné tandis que je fais demi-tour. LOLA !

— Parle moins fort, y a ton père qui dort, dis-je en revenant face à elle.

Elle se tait. J’enchaîne :

— Mais qu’est-ce qui te fait chier, au juste ? Ce que j’ai dit, ou que je l’aie dit devant tes potes ?

— Mais à ton avis ? (Elle me regarde comme si je l’avais giflée.) Les deux, putain !

— Ah ouais ? Mais c’est la vérité. Ce que tes potes peuvent bien en penser, honnêtement, on s’en fout. Et tu devrais faire pareil. T’accordes trop d’importance à ce que les gens pensent, Daphné.

Au fur et à mesure de mes paroles, ses yeux s’emplissent de larmes.

— Mais Lola, maman est morte ! Tu peux comprendre ça ? (Son ton se durcit.) Tu peux comprendre qu’on est tristes ?

— Et toi, tu peux comprendre que je suis vénère ? j’aboie en élevant encore plus la voix.

Une larme roule sur la joue de Daphné. Au lieu de me radoucir, cela ne fait que nourrir ma colère.

— Putain mais c’est ouf, ça ! j’explose. On dirait que depuis qu’elle est morte, on devrait tout oublier ! Combien de fois elle a oublié de venir me chercher à l’école ? Combien de fois on l’a retrouvée ici toute bourrée, là ?

Le silence de Daphné est éloquent. Elle sait qu’elle n’a pas le pouvoir de me contredire. Le souvenir de notre mère décuvant sur le sol de l’appartement tandis que je revenais de l’école à l’heure du dîner, récupérée par Thierry qui avait dû partir en urgence de son travail, flotte dans l’air entre nous deux.

— Elle m’a fait interner, putain ! je hurle.

— Ça suffit, oui ? intervient Thierry en arrivant dans le couloir, tiré du sommeil par nos cris.

— Attends, t’entends ce qu’elle dit ? s’offusque Daphné.

Il nous regarde l’une après l’autre et prend une profonde inspiration.

— Chacun gère sa peine à sa manière. Ta sœur est en colère, elle a le droit de s’exprimer.

Je sais que Thierry espère me mettre de son côté par de telles paroles. Malheureusement pour lui, je ne suis pas dupe.

— Attends, tu prends sa défense en plus ?

— Je prends la défense de personne ! gronde-t-il en fixant Daphné d’un œil sévère. On est une famille ! Y a plus que nous trois. Je veux pas que ça se passe comme ça.

Il me regarde à la fin du mot « famille ». « Si seulement c’était vrai, Thierry. Si seulement tu étais mon père biologique, si Daphné était ma sœur à cent pour cent, si tu ne faisais pas semblant de jouer à la véritable famille depuis que je suis arrivée dans la vôtre… »

— Non non, on n’est pas une famille, non, dit Daphné d’une voix glaciale.

Je jurerais qu’elle vient de lire dans mes pensées. Elle me jette un regard cruel et ajoute :

— Je crois qu’elle a été assez claire là-dessus.

Très bien. Puisqu’on n’est pas une famille, je n’ai donc définitivement plus rien à faire ici pour ce soir. Je me dirige vers la porte en les bousculant au passage et je récupère mes clés qui n’ont pas tenu plus de cinq minutes à leur place dans un foyer. A la prochaine.

— Lola, tu vas où, là ? m’interpelle Thierry d’un ton plus exaspéré qu’énervé. Lola !

Sans répondre, je referme la porte derrière moi. Comme toujours, la tour Pleyel reste ma seule amie dans ce genre de situation. Je prends mon temps pour m’y rendre. J’ai besoin de respirer l’air frais pour me calmer, ou je risque de péter un plomb et de commettre des actes que je vais vite regretter.

Une fois tout en haut de la tour, je me blottis contre la portion éventrée du mur de la terrasse, comme d’habitude, et je contemple la ville allumée. Je sors mon briquet et le sachet d’herbe de Kevin. Autant le finir pour conclure cette journée pourrie. Je fume sans rien regarder en particulier, seulement occupée à me concentrer sur chaque latte. En exhalant un filet de fumée, mes yeux se posent sur l’extrémité incandescente du joint entre mes doigts. Il rétrécit et s’auto-détruit chaque seconde un peu plus.

Ce joint est l’incarnation de notre famille. Il ne sera bientôt plus que cendres.

Je prends mon téléphone et photographie la lueur rougeoyante dans la nuit. Je partage la photo sur Instagram, et j’ajoute en légende : _« La famille »_. Daphné est abonnée à moi. Elle ne manquera pas de saisir le message de cette photo.

Ma rage s’atténue au fur et à mesure que le joint diminue. Je repense à mon coup d’éclat de la veille avec plus de sang-froid, et je me souviens d’Eliott.

J’ai dû le blesser avec mes paroles. Son regard s’est imprimé dans ma mémoire. Il avait l’air si meurtri par mes derniers mots ! _« Tu devrais retourner avec ton mec, au lieu d’essayer de jouer les super-héros avec les filles. T’es complètement taré, c’est flippant. »_ Pour la première fois, je réalise que j’ai dépassé les bornes avec lui. Je ne le connais pas. Il cherchait juste à m’aider, plus pour Daphné que pour moi-même, certes, mais s’il tient à ma sœur, c’est un mec bien. J’aurais détesté, moi aussi, qu’on me traite de coureuse, et encore plus de tarée, étant donné ce que j’ai vécu ces trois dernières années.

Je cherche dans les abonnements Instagram de Daphné le nom d’Eliott, mais je n’obtiens aucun résultat. S’il utilise un pseudo, je ne suis pas près de le trouver. Je fouille dans les publications de ma sœur à la recherche d’une photo où il serait identifié, mais elle ne poste qu’avec ses amies, Basile, ou… Lucas ! Je reconnais ses cheveux châtains et son visage aux traits fins. Si lui n’a pas de photos d’Eliott, alors je ne sais pas qui en aura ! Je clique sur le compte avec lequel Daphné l’a identifié, et j’accède à son profil, qui est, grâce au ciel, public. Je n’ai pas à chercher bien loin pour trouver une photo d’Eliott, dont le pseudo est… _srodulv_? Décidément, ce garçon n’a pas fini de me surprendre.

Je m’abonne à lui, puis je lui écris deux messages.

_« Eliott je suis désolée pour hier. J’étais en colère et triste et tout ce que je t’ai dit je le pensais pas. Je voulais juste te blesser suffisamment pour que tu me laisses. »_

_« T’es pas obligé de me répondre »_

Quelques minutes plus tard, mon téléphone m’annonce que _srodulv_ vient de me suivre en retour. Puis je reçois sa réponse : _« C’est bon Lola t’inquiète, je suis au courant de ce que tu as traversé et que tu traverses encore. Si ça peut te rassurer ça m’arrive à moi aussi de pas mal déconner. »_

Daphné leur a tout raconté sur mon compte, forcément. Je me demande ce qu’il entend par « déconner ». Je m’efforce de ne pas songer à l’option des coucheries avec des nuées de filles.

_« Rien à voir mais pourquoi tu t’appelles srodulv ? »_

Pour toute réponse, il m’envoie le lien d’un compte nommé _enter_polaris_ , qui ne présente que neuf photos en noir et blanc, chacune comportant une ou plusieurs lettres de différentes tailles. En regardant de plus près, j’ai l’impression que chaque photographie représente la pièce d’un puzzle : on distingue des bouts de bras, de doigts, et d’autres formes non indentifiables, le tout dessiné avec grand talent. Mais ça ne m’aide pas à comprendre. J’envoie à Eliott _« ??? »_. _« Lis la bio »_ , m’indique-t-il.

Oh. La description du compte indique qu’il faut déchiffrer l’énigme pour trouver le vrai compte, celui d’Eliott, je suppose.

_« Y a que toi pour créer un compte supplémentaire rien que pour qu’on trouve ton vrai compte »_

_« T’as trouvé ? »_

_« Je suis nulle à ça, et en plus j’ai pas les idées claires là »_

Je l’imagine presque rire comme un gamin derrière son écran.

_« Ok, tu me fais un peu pitié alors je t’aide »_

_« Si tu remets les images dans l’ordre_ , poursuit-il dans un deuxième message, _ça donne le message : to enter Polaris trust Cesar. »_

_« Super merci Eliott mais ça m’avance à quoi ? »_

_« Le code César est une des plus anciennes façons de crypter un message, et tu la connais sûrement : le principe c’est de remplacer une lettre par une autre avec toujours le même décalage, par exemple ici c’est de 3 crans. Je sais pas si je suis clair mais en pratique ça donne a = d, b = e, c = f… »_

_« Ah je savais pas que ça avait un nom, ce jeu débile que je faisais en CP. Merci »_

A présent qu’Eliott m’a quasiment mise devant la réponse, je n’ai besoin que de quelques secondes pour comprendre qu’il suffit de décoder le mot « Polaris » avec le code César. En décalant chaque lettre de trois rangs vers la droite dans l’alphabet, P devient S, O devient R, L devient…

 _srodulv_.

J’écris :

_« Ok j’ai compris pour srodulv. Tout ça pour ça. Mais au final je comprends toujours pas, c’est quoi Polaris ? »_

Il répond simplement :

_« Un projet que j’ai abandonné »_

Ne voulant surtout pas le brusquer ce soir, je n’en demande pas plus. Je fais défiler ses publications en vitesse et je comprends que, comme moi, Eliott est un amoureux des images. Mais lui utilise son propre moyen d’expression. Hormis les photos de Lucas et lui, son profil est une mine de dessins magnifiques. Le crayon est à ses yeux ce que l’appareil photo est aux miens. Il semble avoir une affection particulière pour les raton-laveurs, d’après quelques bribes de dessins que j’aperçois à la volée. Ça me rappelle celui que j’ai vu tagué sur le mur, le lendemain de la mort de ma mère.

Ça me le rappelle même un peu trop. Prise d’un doute, j’examine plus attentivement le compte d’Eliott et je découvre une photo de lui, adossé contre le mur d’une fresque qui représente les silhouettes de toute la bande de Daphné, avec une bombe de peinture dans la main. Je le sais parce que cette fresque a été réalisée lors d’une soirée où j’ai pointé le bout de mon nez, dans un vieux hangar désaffecté. Je les ai regardé dans mon coin se tenir tous par la main, à pleurer comme des imbéciles heureux. Contre la fresque, un mec qui tenait un aérosol dans la main m’a jeté un coup d’œil.

Comment n’ai-je pas pu reconnaître Eliott à l’enterrement ? Lui se souvenait de moi, c’est pour ça qu’il est venu me voir. Il sait manier la bombe aussi bien que le crayon. C’est lui, l’auteur du raton-laveur sur le mur !

Tout s’éclaire. Il était là, depuis le début. Différent des autres, à mon image, détaché de la chaîne humaine des autres qui se tenaient la main devant la fresque. Devant _sa_ fresque.

J’ai l’impression d’avoir enfin trouvé quelqu’un avec qui je pourrais devenir amie.

Un potentiel ami en plus, mais une famille en moins. Je rentre à l’appartement aux premières heures du matin, après avoir acheté quelques provisions pour ne pas avoir à sortir de ma chambre pour le reste du week-end. Je prends soin de signaler mon retour – et de déranger le sommeil de Daphné au passage – en claquant toutes les portes et en jetant bruyamment mes clés sur le comptoir. Comme je l’espérais, elle ne se montre pas.

Peu avant huit heures du matin, Thierry rentre du travail et part se coucher sans prendre la peine de me chercher. Je passe le dimanche enfermée à grignoter des chips et à siroter ma bouteille d’eau. Ils savent tous les deux que je suis là et n’ont pas l’intention de venir me voir, ce qui me convient parfaitement.

En revanche, je m’ennuie à mourir. J’ai envoyé un message à Benny pour entamer une conversation, mais il ne m’a toujours pas répondu. Quant à Eliott, je préférerais qu’il fasse le premier pas, pour ne pas donner l’impression que je le harcèle. Même mon compte Instagram ne reçoit aucune visite.

Le lendemain matin, j’entends Daphné se lever beaucoup plus tôt que d’habitude et partir presque comme une voleuse. Elle s’est préparée en si peu de temps que je me demande même si elle a eu le temps de prendre un petit déjeuner. J’obtiens ma réponse en allant dans la cuisine : rien dans l’évier ni dans la poubelle. Tout ça pour éviter d’avoir à faire le trajet avec moi. Je pousse un long soupir. La sensation d’être un parasite au sein de ma propre maison devient de plus en plus pesante.

La matinée au lycée se passe dans un brouillard. J’ai peu dormi et bien trop déconné ce week-end pour arriver à me concentrer sur Mme Lefort qui nous récite des passages de ce satané _Cid_ :

_« … Et je feins hardiment d’avoir reçu de vous_

_L’ordre qu’on me voit suivre et que je donne à tous._

_Cette obscure clarté qui tombe des étoiles_

_Enfin avec le flux nous fait voir trente voiles ! »_

— Qui serait capable d’identifier, dans cette tirade de don Rodrigue adressée à don Fernand lors de la scène 3 de l’acte IV, la figure de style dont nous avons étudié les caractéristiques la semaine dernière ?

La tête reposant sur mes bras croisés sur le bureau, je somnole, bercée par l’agréable monotonie de la voix de la prof. Il me semble entendre sa voix en écho : _« Lola, Lola… »_. Je n’ai pas mis longtemps à plonger dans le sommeil des rêves…

— Lola !

Je me redresse en sursautant, et quelques élèves ricanent discrètement.

— Lola, je sais que tu n’as pas eu une semaine facile, mais pourrais-tu au moins faire l’effort de rester éveillée en cours de français ?

— Je… Oui, désolée, je marmonne.

— Est-ce que tu te sens capable de répondre à ma question ?

Je me passe la main dans les cheveux d’un air embarrassé.

— Pardon, c’était quoi la question ?

La prof répète patiemment son charabia à propos d’une figure de style. Je fixe la feuille qu’elle nous a donnée en début de cours comme si l’extrait y était écrit en chinois. Il faudrait déjà que je sache ce que c’est, une figure de style.

— Euh…

Comprenant rapidement que je suis un cas désespéré, Mme Lefort se rabat sur un autre élève, qui, d’après l’expression satisfaite de la prof, a trouvé la bonne réponse haut la main. Je suis tellement à la ramasse que je n’ai même pas écouté ce qu’il a dit.

Les minutes s’égrènent péniblement sur l’horloge, que je surveille comme de l’huile sur le feu. Vient ensuite le tour des maths, tout aussi pénible. Voire pire : M. Auger brandit un paquet de feuilles en nous ordonnant de ranger nos affaires, ce qui veut dire, en langage de prof, « interro surprise ». Je me contente d’écrire mon nom puis je laisse ma copie blanche, en profitant des deux heures silencieuses pour dormir. Quand la sonnerie de la pause déjeuner retentit, je dépose mon triste travail sur le bureau du prof, qui me regarde d’un air accablé.

Au moins, je sors la première, ce qui veut dire que je n’ai pas à faire la queue pour la cantine. Autant en profiter pour éviter les salades immondes de la cafétéria. Je m’installe à une table vide avec mon plateau et je commence à manger. C’est toujours embarrassant d’être seul pendant les activités qui sont censées se passer à plusieurs. Le regard des autres, qu’il soit désolé ou moqueur, est inévitable. J’en ai pris l’habitude et j’ai développé une attitude extérieure de totale indifférence, mais ça ne veut pas dire que j’apprécie le moment en mon for intérieur.

Cette matinée de cours a été désastreuse : ma nullité en français et mon séchage complet en maths me font sérieusement douter de mon avenir. Et je ne peux pas brandir l’excuse de la mort de ma mère. Je galère depuis des années. Je ne me vois pas faire un métier académique classique, comme ce que le lycée Dorian attend de ses élèves.

Curieusement, je repense alors à Maya, la fille de mes TIG. Dans le pire des cas, je pourrais l’aider à sauver la planète, si je peux en tirer de quoi vivre. Il n’y aurait pas mort d’homme. Tant que je travaille avec elle, je serais capable de trouver le côté fun du ramassage de la merde des gens. Elle est drôle, futée, investie dans sa cause, et elle s’en fout royalement de ce que les autres pensent d’elle, d’après ce que j’ai pu constater. En plus, elle est jolie. Enfin, je devrai attendre de la voir sans cette combinaison hideuse pour me faire un avis définitif. Peu importe, il faudra que je pense à lui demander si son équipe de Greenpeace offre du travail rémunéré pour les échecs scolaires comme moi.

Tandis que je mâche une bouchée de riz, plongée dans mes réflexions, j’aperçois du coin de l’œil Basile, suivi de Daphné et de ses amies. Armés de leur plateau, ils se dirigent vers moi. Basile m’offre un petit sourire et s’arrête à hauteur de ma table. A-t-il pitié au point de manger avec sa bande à côté de moi ? Il se tourne vers Daphné, en quête de son approbation, mais ma sœur – ma _demi_ -sœur –, après m’avoir jeté un coup d’œil, désigne de la tête une table plus éloignée. Tandis qu’ils défilent tous devant moi, je soupire avec un sourire blasé. Message reçu, Daphné. La famille.

Tandis qu’ils s’installent à deux tables de moi, je prends mon téléphone et j’ouvre Instagram, histoire d’avoir l’air de parler à quelqu’un. La réalité fait mal : zéro « J’aime » sur mes dernières photos et aucun nouveau message. Bienvenue dans la vie d’une paumée.

Le silence de Benny est tout de même anormalement long. Je lui écris :

_« Tout va bien ? »_

_« C’est rare quand tu réagis pas à une photo… »_

— Salut !

Je lève les yeux. Voilà Tiff et ses deux caniches.

— On peut se mettre là ? Merci, enchaîne-t-elle avant même que je puisse émettre un son.

Elles posent toutes les trois leur plateau et s’assoient à côté de moi. Tiff ramène ses cheveux en arrière telle une présidente s’apprêtant à démarrer la réunion du jour.

— Bon. Ça va ? me demande-t-elle en se penchant pour me toucher la main. Tu tiens le coup ?

Vu qu’elle me parle comme à une demeurée, je décide de rentrer dans son jeu :

— Tu parles de quoi ?

Elle me fixe sans rien dire.

— Ma mère ? Ouais ouais, ça va, je réponds avec désinvolture.

— Bravo, t’es courageuse, murmure Tiff d’un ton qui sonne faux.

— T’es vraiment trop forte, renchérit la blonde à frange à ma gauche. Tu sais, l’année dernière, moi, quand j’ai perdu Vanille, je me suis effondrée. J’ai regardé tout _Gossip Girl_ en mangeant de la glace !

— Attends, rassure-moi, tu viens pas de faire le parallèle entre ton chat et sa mère, quand même ? intervient Tiff.

Je suis d’accord. C’est insultant. Pour le chat, qui doit avoir été plus présent pour elle que ma mère pour moi.

— Si si, confirme la brune à côté de Tiff. Meuf, vraiment, t’abuses, des fois, c’est chaud.

La blonde a l’air dépitée. Elle se tourne vers moi :

— Je suis vraiment désolée.

— Non non, mais ça va. Je veux juste plus en parler, OK ?

Elles acquiescent doucement. Tandis que je retourne à mon assiette, la brune jette un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule, puis se retourne vers nous, toute excitée.

— OK, les meufs, restez immobiles, y a Léo qui vient d’arriver !

— Où ça ? murmure la blonde, tandis que je me penche pour voir derrière Tiff, qui masque la vue face à moi.

Un grand brun aux cheveux longs attachés en chignon, portant une veste en cuir par-dessus son sweat, est en train de s’installer à quelques tables de nous. C’est lui, le mec qui les fait frétiller à ce point ?

— C’est qui, Léo ? je m’enquiers, pour faire semblant d’y accorder un minimum d’intérêt.

Elles se tournent toutes vers moi comme si j’avais demandé qui était Michael Jackson.

— Attends, t’es pas sérieuse, là ? s’insurge la blonde.

— C’est genre le plus beau mec de tout le lycée, résume Tiff sur un ton de vérité universelle.

— Grave, approuve son amie.

Le plus beau mec de tout le lycée ? Cet énergumène avec une tête de saltimbanque qui n’a jamais vu un coiffeur depuis sa naissance ? On doit avoir des critères bien bas, à Dorian.

— Mais c’est autorisé par la loi, les chignons pour les mecs ? je lâche d’un air dubitatif.

— Mais c’est un _man bun_ , meuf, s’enflamme la brune. (Elle n’aurait pas regardé un alien autrement.) T’es sérieuse ou quoi ? Tout le monde a ça !

Je ne connais aucun garçon avec un « man bun ». Ça doit être ça, 2020, donner un nom cool aux tendances les plus laides pour que ça paraisse « à la mode ».

— Mais grave, tu vis dans une grotte ou quoi ? plaisante la blonde. T’étais où, ces trois dernières années ?

A croire qu’elles le font exprès. Je me retiens de lui coller sa tête de _fashion victim_ en plein dans son assiette et me contente de détourner les yeux.

— Tu sais quoi ? Tu vas venir à ma soirée vendredi, décrète Tiff.

— Oh mais grave, grave ! Comme ça, on va te mettre à jour côté style et côté mec ! s’enthousiasme la dindasse à frange.

— Ouais, parce qu’on est en avril, là, quand même, meuf.

Le genre d’événement que je déteste, avec des gens que je déteste ? Quelle plus belle perspective que celle-ci ? Ma machine à inventer les excuses, qui s’est déclenchée dès que Tiff a prononcé le mot « soirée », tourne à plein régimes. Je fais mine de réfléchir :

— Vendredi ? Euh…

C’est à cet instant qu’un éclat de rire s’élève depuis la table de Daphné et ses potes. Je me retourne pour les regarder se marrer. Si ça se trouve, c’est de moi qu’ils se moquent. Lola la sans-amis, la tarée, la paumée. Lola « _The Freak_ » Lecomte. « Regardez-la, toujours toute seule, même à la cantine ! Personne ne l’aime, normal, elle est tellement chelou… »

Daphné me croit incapable de me trouver des amis, et j’ai devant moi une occasion en or de lui prouver le contraire. Alors je la saisis :

— Bah vendredi, j’ai rien ! C’est nickel.

Ma réponse entraîne un concert de piaillements de tous les côtés.

— Cool !

— Ça va être trop bien !

— J’ai trop hâte, mais meuf, vraiment !

— Mais moi aussi, meuf, ça va être trop bien ! Je sais pas comment je m’habille, encore.

— Tu vois le pull rose que je t’ai passé, là ?

Je maintiens un sourire factice scotché sur ma figure pendant leurs échanges survoltés, ce qui me demande un immense effort. Les rires de Daphné et ses _vrais_ amis résonnent toujours en boucle dans ma tête, pour me narguer. Ce sont les mêmes rires que ceux que j’ai toujours provoqués sur mon passage, depuis des années. Des rires qui ne se tairont jamais.


	7. Ils ne me connaissent pas

_La sonnerie a retenti, et mon cœur a bondi d’angoisse. La pause déjeuner. J’allais encore devoir trouver un moyen de manger seule sans me faire remarquer. Comme tous les jours. J’ai rangé mes affaires en hâte, jetant tout en vrac dans mon sac à dos énorme, et je me suis précipitée hors de la classe. Les yeux baissés, je ne regardais pas où j’allais, et j’ai heurté de plein fouet la fille qui barrait le seuil de la porte._

_— Ben alors, t’as l’air vachement pressée, Intermarché ! s’est-elle esclaffée. T’as peur d’être en retard à la cantine ?_

_Je ne possédais pas de vêtements de marque. Ma mère achetait mes habits en grande surface, quand elle prenait la peine de faire les courses, mais il était déjà rare que je porte quelque chose de neuf, alors à la mode... Alice s’était donc mise à m’appeler « Intermarché », rapidement imitée par tous les autres enfants de ma classe. J’ai décidé d’ignorer la provocation et je me suis glissée entre le montant de la porte et elle, m’échappant ainsi de la salle sous les rires des autres élèves._

_J’ai lâché un profond soupir. Je m’étais acheté un sandwich à la cafétéria, le plus petit possible pour qu’il soit rapide à manger. Je l’ai englouti dans les toilettes, parce qu’il était interdit de manger hors de la cantine ou de la cafétéria et que je ne voulais pas me retrouver devant la bande d’Alice. Puis je me suis dirigée vers la bibliothèque en rasant les murs. Je détestais plus que tout être vue seule._

_Je suis entrée dans la bibliothèque silencieuse, j’ai choisi un ouvrage sans même en lire le titre et je me suis installée dans mon fauteuil favori. Celui-ci était placé en retrait, m’exposant moins aux regards. Je me suis pelotonnée dessus et j’ai ouvert le livre à une page au hasard. Je ne lisais jamais le texte, qui ne m’intéressait pas. Je préférais regarder les images. Ce que j’aimais le plus, c’était « les images de la vraie vie », comme je les appelais encore du haut de mes onze ans. Elles me rappelaient celles que réalisait ma mère avec son joli appareil photo. Les dernières choses qu’elle faisait encore bien._

_À la fin de la pause, j’ai rangé le livre et je suis sortie de la salle, à la fois soulagée de m’évader de ce lieu et tétanisée à l’idée de reprendre les cours. Mais alors que je croyais avoir à peu près survécu au chemin qui menait à la salle de géographie, Alice m’a rattrapée. Cette fois, elle était flanquée de ses cinq acolytes, toutes également remontées contre moi. Et toutes vêtues de chemisiers chics, d’imprimés à fleurs, de pantalons tendance. Quant à savoir pourquoi elles me détestaient, c’était une autre histoire. Je ne leur avais jamais fait aucun autre tort que celui d’exister._

_— Tu vas où comme ça, Intermarché ? a lancé Alice d’une voix mielleuse._

_J’ai levé les yeux vers elle, puis je les ai baissés aussitôt. Les siens étaient marron-vert, comme les miens, mais il était impossible de remarquer que ce trait nous était commun tellement nos expressions étaient opposées. Elle, elle était jolie, évidemment ; elle sortait avec David Lopez, un sublime cinquième aux cheveux noirs._

_Dans une autre vie, je l’aurais rembarrée aussi sec et plantée sur place en la laissant bégayer. Je rêvais de le faire, mais jamais je n’en avais trouvé le courage. J’aurais été seule contre toutes. Je me suis contentée de répondre sans élever la voix :_

_— J’ai cours._

_La clique d’Alice n’avait pas l’air prête à me laisser tranquille. J’ai rentré la tête dans les épaules pour me protéger._

_— C’est toi qui as eu la pire note à l’interro de maths, pas vrai ? s’est-elle moquée. T’as eu quoi ? 5 ? Dis-nous, Intermarché !_

_Ne pas répondre à la provocation. Surtout, ne pas répondre à la provocation. Elle savait pertinemment qu’elle m’avait blessée, et je ne devais en aucun cas le lui montrer. J’avais eu 6 à cette interro. Déjà que je n’avais jamais eu la fibre des maths, les soirées passées à pleurer sans bruit dans ma chambre au détriment de mes révisions n’arrangeaient rien à mes résultats._

_Garder mon calme devenait une épreuve face à la débilité profonde de mes six harceleuses. Alice était la plus peste de toutes, et de très loin. Elle se moquait de moi et m’insultait sans cesse, en montant tous les autres contre moi. Elle m’avait même volé ma chaussure, une fois, pendant toute la pause déjeuner. J’avais dû passer deux heures interminables avec un pied en chaussette, pendant qu’ils jouaient au foot avec ma basket gauche. A la sonnerie, Alice l’avait finalement jetée au fond de la poubelle, et j’avais dû plonger mon bras jusqu’au coude au milieu des ordures dégoûtantes pour récupérer ma chaussure puante et souillée._

_Contrariée que je ne réagisse pas, Alice m’a balayée du regard d’un air dégoûté, à la recherche d’un point sensible._

_— Regardez-moi ça, les filles. C’est quoi, que tu portes ? T’as encore fouillé les déchets ? (Elle s’est approchée pour examiner la marque de ma veste de survêtement.) C’est une blague ?_

_Et toutes ont éclaté d’un rire sonore._

_— Hé, Intermarché, a lancé Sarah, c’est pas en t’habillant comme une plouc pour faire pitié aux profs que t’auras des meilleures notes !_

_Nouveau déferlement d’hilarité générale. J’ai baissé la tête._ _Leurs paroles ont commencé à tourner en boucle dans mon esprit, frénétiques, insistantes, jusqu’à m’en rendre malade. J’ai regardé mes mains et je me suis aperçue qu’elles tremblaient de rage et de chagrin._

_Elles ne disaient que la vérité. Je n’y arrivais pas. Ni à l’école, ni avec les autres. Pourtant, j’avais toujours pensé que je finirais par m’en sortir. À présent, je savais que je n’y parviendrais jamais._

_Les filles ne m’avaient peut-être jamais frappée, mais leurs paroles prendraient bien plus longtemps à s’effacer que de simples ecchymoses. Les mots ne marquent pas la peau ; cependant, contrairement aux coups, ils blessent durablement. Ma première année de collège se résumait à assister aux cours sans broncher, supporter les provocations d’Alice et son club, puis dissimuler mon mal-être derrière un sourire lorsque je rentrais chez moi._

_Je détestais mon présent et mon avenir me terrifiait. Et si l’enfer continuait au lycée ? Il était si doux de m’imaginer plus âgée, plus attirante, émancipée, fièrement présentée par ma mère, choyée par mon père, entourée d’amis et admirée par une sœur qui partagerait plus que la moitié de mes gènes. Mais comment de tels miracles pourraient-ils se produire ? Je n’entrevoyais aucune solution qui puisse me tirer de cette situation inextricable._

_— Mais c’est qu’elle va pleurer ! s’est exclamée Alice d’une voix réjouie._

_Elle s’est tournée vers son groupe en ricanant et en me pointant du doigt._

_— Regardez-la, cette minable ! Elle va chial…_

_BANG !_

_J’ai relevé vivement la tête. Alice se tenait la joue en braillant comme un bébé, tandis qu’une crinière de cheveux blonds virevoltait devant moi pour me protéger._

_— BANDE DE MALADES ! a hurlé celle-ci. Je vous interdis de l’approcher, c’est clair ?! Si jamais je revois l’une d’entre vous passer à moins de dix mètres d’elle, je vous balance toutes, et croyez-moi que vous serez VIREES !_

_C’était incroyable. Les six pimbêches avaient perdu toute leur superbe. Elles semblaient terrorisées. A juste titre : ma sauveuse les dépassait d’au moins dix centimètres. C’était une grande de quatrième. C’était ma grande sœur. Daphné Lecomte._

Mon fil d’actualité Instagram fait peine à voir. En deux glissements de doigt, je remonte déjà à des publications vieilles de plusieurs semaines. Evidemment, il faudrait que je me mette à suivre de nouvelles personnes, en dehors de Daphné, Benny, Basile (qui s’est mis à me suivre en mars) et Eliott. Mais qui ? Des amis ? Je n’en ai pas, sauf si l’on compte Eliott qui s’est récemment ajouté à la liste.

En parlant du loup, une nouvelle publication d’Eliott s’affiche sur mon fil. Il se tient devant une étagère croulant sous les DVD et en tient un devant son visage. A en croire la jaquette, il s’agit du film _Parasite_. Jamais entendu parler. Cela dit, je suis loin d’être une référence en matière de culture. En légende de la photo, Eliott a écrit : _« Entre parasite et hôte »_. J’ignore à quoi cela fait allusion, et honnêtement, je m’en fous. J’ai séché les cours du mercredi matin et Daphné n’a même pas réagi en partant au lycée. En fait, nous nous sommes à peine croisées depuis notre coup d’éclat de l’autre soir.

Déjà que je n’avais pas grand-monde autour de moi, je me sens plus seule que jamais. Même Benny, que je pensais pourtant être la seule personne digne de ma confiance, m’ignore depuis des jours. Il n’a même pas pris la peine de lire les messages que je lui ai écrits à la cantine.

C’est pourquoi je suis presque aux anges de me rendre à la Petite Ceinture aux alentours de treize heures pour retrouver Maya. Cette fois-ci, je ne suis pas en retard. Je coche mon prénom sur la liste d’appel pour signaler que je suis bien venue effectuer ma dernière heure de TIG. Au passage, en haut de la liste, j’aperçois celui de Maya. Son nom de famille est Etienne.

J’enfile mon accoutrement en même temps que tout le monde. Je prends soin de rester loin de Maya, car je n’ai pas envie qu’elle me croie perdue ou asociale (ce qui est exactement le cas). Cependant, je ne peux pas maintenir longtemps l’illusion : au moment de constituer les groupes, je me rends compte qu’il va être compliqué de me trouver un partenaire alors que je ne connais personne. J’erre autour des rails, les mains dans les poches, espérant vaguement que quelqu’un vienne se mettre avec moi, puis je constate que Maya m’observe tout en enfilant ses gants. OK, grillée. Je cesse mon petit manège et je me dirige directement vers elle.

— Tu peux plus te passer de moi, avoue ? m’accueille-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

— Rien à voir. J’aime pas les gens.

« Mais toi, ça peut aller » je complète dans ma tête.

— J’aurais pas deviné, répond-elle sans se démonter. (Ça se voit tant que ça ? Je ne sais pas comment le prendre.) Et du coup, tu me mets dans quelle catégorie ?

Je réfléchis quelques secondes, puis je déclare sobrement :

— Les gens que je connais.

— Je vois, fait-elle dans la plus superbe indifférence. Tu viens ?

C’est parti. Elle me conduit vers un drôle d’outil posé sur le sol. Il s’agit d’une sorte de fourche très large, avec deux manches au lieu d’un à chaque extrémité. Je me rappelle notre discussion sur les navets de la dernière fois.

— Tu t’es déjà servie d’une grelinette ? demande Maya en ramassant l’objet, le plus naturellement du monde.

D’accord.

— C’est une vraie question ?

— L’idée, c’est d’enfoncer le truc le plus profond possible, explique-t-elle en joignant le geste à la parole. Tu fais des petits mouvements de va-et-vient, comme ça, et tu retournes.

La fourche soulève une gerbe de terre lorsque Maya s’exécute. Elle la remet en place, puis me regarde en souriant.

— Vas-y, essaie.

Elle s’écarte pour me laisser la place. Je me place entre les deux manches, un dans chaque main, et je tente d’imiter Maya. J’essaie d’enfoncer la fourche dans le sol en tapant dessus avec mon pied, mais le résultat est pitoyable. Foutu pour foutu, je reproduis le mouvement de va-et-vient dont elle a parlé. Je sais qu’elle observe tous mes gestes, et ça me met mal à l’aise. Finalement, elle éclate de rire. Je me tourne vers elle.

— C’est une catastrophe, constate-t-elle gentiment. Attends, je te montre.

Alors que je suis toujours agrippée à la… la grelinette, Maya se place derrière moi, pose ses mains juste au-dessus des miennes et se colle à mon dos.

— Devant, derrière, comme ça… petit mouvement de va-et-vient… parfait…

Avec sa bouche juste au-dessus de mon épaule, le son de sa voix est soudain beaucoup plus proche. Un léger frisson me parcourt la nuque. Elle fait exprès d’employer des termes aussi sexuels comme si de rien n’était ?

— … et tu recules, termine-t-elle en imprimant le geste sur la fourche. C’est carré ?

Je tourne la tête. Son visage n’est qu’à quelques centimètres du mien. Les détails de son maquillage parfait et de la forme subtilement japonaise de ses traits me sautent aux yeux. Voilà un visage que je ne prendrai jamais en photo. A une telle distance, impossible de ne pas regarder ses lèvres. Mes yeux s’égarent une seconde avant de revenir aux siens. Elle ne se détourne pas.

Dans ces moments-là, il n’y a qu’une urgence : désamorcer au plus vite la tension ambiante.

— C’est hyper chiant, non ? dis-je.

Je lis dans son expression que tout ce qui s’est passé durant ce micro-échange de regards ne lui a pas échappé.

— T’as raison, dit-elle en s’écartant de moi. La semaine prochaine, on ira sauver des baleines. Tu sais nager ?

— Pas ouf. Puis la semaine prochaine, ça risque d’être très compliqué.

Maya remue la tête en fronçant les sourcils, perplexe.

— C’est mon dernier jour.

Elle pince les lèvres en baissant la tête. Serait-elle… déçue ?

— Bon, bah t’as plus qu’à adhérer à l’ONG, alors.

— Le prends pas mal, mais c’est vraiment pas mon délire.

Malheureusement, si les heures en sa compagnie ont été agréables, je n’ai pas l’intention de ramasser chaque semaine les déchets _gratuitement_. J’ai effectivement songé à me reconvertir dans l’environnement en dernier recours, mais à condition d’être _payée_. Ce qui, il me semble, n’est pas inclus dans la proposition de Maya.

Celle-ci reprend sa grelinette.

— C’est le délire de personne, de sauver la planète, de toute façon.

Elle la plante fermement dans la terre et recommence son travail. Je l’observe en souriant, attendrie par l’énergie qu’elle investit dans sa cause.

— Ah mais toi, t’es une vraie de vraie, en fait !

Elle me jette un coup d’œil avec un sourire en coin. Ce simple regard m’oblige à baisser les yeux avec un rire discret. Il va falloir que je fasse attention.

— Et une fête vendredi, c’est ton délire ? enchaîne-t-elle.

Je m’apprête à accepter sans même réfléchir, puis, la mort dans l’âme je me souviens de Tiff. La cantine. L’invitation. A sa soirée où je n’ai aucune envie d’aller.

— J’ai déjà une fête vendredi.

Sans répondre, Maya continue de travailler avec sa grelinette, mais je remarque la violence avec laquelle elle la plante dans le sol. L’atmosphère est devenue brusquement tendue.

— Quoi ? je demande.

— Quoi, « quoi » ? répond froidement Maya en me regardant à peine.

— Bah, je sais pas, t’es chelou, d’un coup.

Elle enfonce à nouveau la grelinette avec un soupir agacé, puis se tourne vers moi.

— Tu sais, quand une lesbienne te propose une soirée, ça veut pas forcément dire qu’elle veut coucher avec toi. Ça veut juste dire qu’elle te propose une soirée.

Je m’efforce de ne pas relever le « pas forcément », trop énervée par son ton moralisateur qui croit m’enseigner la vie. Alors qu’elle ne connaît pas un centième de la mienne. Et les filles qui sont passées par mon lit n’en constituent que la couche superficielle. Je hoche la tête comme si elle m’avait appris un scoop, puis je lâche :

— Tu vois, c’est pour ça que j’aime pas les gens. Ils jugent hyper vite.

— Attends, ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

— Mais ça veut dire que je t’ai pas attendue pour coucher avec des meufs, Greta Thunberg.

Sur ce, je tourne les talons et je la laisse à sa grelinette. Elle plantera ses navets toute seule en digérant cette information. _Ça_ , c’est un scoop digne de ce nom.

Chacune son tour, Maya Etienne.

Elle ne cherche pas à me retenir. Je ne regarde pas derrière moi pour m’en assurer, parce que je m’en fous. Evidemment que je m’en fous ! Pourquoi un petit accrochage avec une fille que je connais à peine et qui se préoccupe plus des baleines que des gens devrait m’affecter ? Je secoue la tête toute seule dans le vide pour essayer de fermer le clapet de la petite voix dans ma tête. « Arrête. Tu ne trompes personne. »

Je me rapproche d’un groupe qui s’occupe également de retourner la terre sur les flancs de la station, à la différence que les gens utilisent cette fois des instruments normaux. Je me demande vaguement si Maya connaît l’existence des pelles et des râteaux ou si elle préfère se la péter avec des grelinettes, puis je me rappelle que je suis censée ne pas penser à elle. Personne ne me demande pourquoi j’ai subitement changé de groupe, ce qui me convient parfaitement. J’aide à planter des graines de végétaux dont je n’ose demander le nom, préférant travailler en silence, comme un robot. Lorsque mon ultime heure de TIG s’achève enfin, je soupire de soulagement. Je suis la première à abandonner ma combinaison pour me changer à la vitesse de l’éclair. Je remonte les rails en direction de la sortie en essayant de me faire la plus discrète possible. Peine perdue. Maya m’interpelle dans mon dos.

— Lola, attends…

Je m’immobilise, le corps tendu comme un arc. Je ne l’entends pas se rapprocher. Elle doit prendre soin de garder ses distances. La voix de Maya s’élève de nouveau, calmement.

— On pourrait…

— Tu me connais pas, dis-je sans me retourner.

Je prends soin d’articuler chaque mot.

— A un de ces jours, Maya.

Je m’éloigne. Je ne l’ai toujours pas regardée.

Je me demande si je la reverrai un jour.

Je devrais être euphorique d’avoir enfin terminé mes TIG, mais mon départ de la Petite Ceinture a un goût étrangement amer. J’attribue ça au fait de devoir passer le reste de la journée jusqu’au lendemain matin avec Daphné, à défaut de Thierry. Je profite de l’après-midi pour me racheter des clopes et pour revenir aux alentours de la tour Pleyel, là où j’ai pris des tonnes de photos le jour de la mort de maman. J’ai envie de revoir le raton-laveur.

Il est toujours là, à m’observer depuis son mur. L’obsession d’Eliott pour cet animal m’intrigue ; je photographie le tag et l’envoie en photo à son auteur présumé. Il me répond en moins d’une minute : _« Aha oui, c’est bien moi. Je ne dessine pas que sur papier ;) »_

_« C’est ton animal préféré non ? »_

_« Yes !! »_

_« Je pourrais savoir pourquoi ? »_

_« Mais parce que c’est super cool les ratons-laveurs ! En plus ils portent un masque ! »_

Je regarde à nouveau le tag. Effectivement, l’œil cerclé de noir me fait penser à un masque. Eliott doit être un fan de super-héros. Moi-même, je suis bien obligée d’avouer que je commence à trouver les ratons-laveurs mignons.

Je pénètre dans l’appartement bien après dix-huit heures, en évitant le bruit au cas où je tomberais encore sur mon beau-père en train de dormir. Mais cette fois, c’est Daphné qui occupe le canapé, enroulée dans le même plaid que Thierry l’autre soir. Avec les mêmes yeux cernés et rougis. Et devant la même émission débile qu’elle regarde tout le temps à la télé. Daphné adore _Une saison au zoo_. Quand elle avait sept ans, elle rêvait de devenir vétérinaire et tannait ma mère pour avoir un chien. Et un chat. Et un lapin. Et un poney. Thierry était tellement papa gâteau avec elle qu’il était prêt à céder à tous ses désirs. C’est ma mère elle-même qui lui a rappelé qu’on n’avait pas les moyens, le comble. Evidemment, à l’époque, elle n’a pas donné cette raison-là à Daphné : l’excuse, c’était qu’on manquait de place et que les pauvres petits animaux ne seraient pas heureux enfermés. Daphné avait pleuré pendant quelques jours, puis elle avait fini par s’y résigner. Elle n’a plus jamais reparlé d’animaux depuis lors. Tout comme moi, elle a compris qu’il existe un fossé entre les familles qui ont les moyens de payer des cours d’équitation à leurs enfants et les autres. Aujourd’hui, Daphné se destine à faire du marketing et elle va entrer en licence de communication l’an prochain. Les doux rêves de sauvetage d’animaux en détresse se sont envolés depuis longtemps. Et pourtant, je sais qu’elle dort encore, à presque dix-huit ans, avec son lapin en peluche qu’elle a eu à la naissance. Certains rêves d’enfant ne disparaissent jamais.

— Qu’est-ce que t’as ? me lance Daphné d’un ton agressif en me tirant de ma rêverie.

Je me rends compte que je suis en train de la fixer.

— Rien. Je rentre de mes TIG, j’ai fini.

— Cool.

Ses yeux restent rivés sur la télé. Blessée par son absence de réaction, tout en sachant pertinemment que je ne peux lui reprocher son attitude, je pars m’enfermer dans ma chambre. Où est donc passé la sœur qui me défendait devant Alice-la-pétasse et son gang ?

C’est reparti pour une soirée de solitude.

Le seul avantage du lendemain est que ma prof de SVT est absente à dix heures. Cela signifie en revanche que je dois me retrouver au foyer, un endroit infernal où tous les élèves qui n’ont pas cours viennent parler, dormir, manger, jouer, et parfois même baiser, d’après une rumeur tenace au lycée. Enfin, sa fonction de base est d’accueillir les élèves pour qu’ils _étudient_ sur leurs heures de trous. C’est pourquoi on l’a aménagé de tables et de chaises, qui font en réalité plus office de décoration qu’autre chose.

Je m’assieds sur un bureau placé contre la fenêtre histoire de faire un petit somme. En vain. Tiff et sa bande de malheur m’ont repérée et foncent sur moi.

— Lola ! Comment ça va ! s’écrie la première.

— Ça va, je réponds d’une voix très calme.

Puis je m’absorbe dans mon téléphone pour leur faire croire que je suis occupée.

— Oh, d’ailleurs ! Je voulais te demander ton num ! fait Tiff. Ça te dérange pas ?

Je hausse les épaules.

— Non, vas-y.

Je lui tends mon téléphone pour qu’elle crée sa fiche de contact. La brune et la blonde – décidément, ce sont les Totally Spies – s’empressent de faire de même. Ce qui m’est d’un grand secours puisque j’arrive enfin à apprendre, en lorgnant l’écran, que la brune s’appelle Anaïs et la blonde, Louise. Elles ne se sont jamais présentées depuis que je les connais, et ne pas savoir leur prénom commençait à devenir embarrassant.

Après avoir récupéré mon téléphone de leurs griffes acérées, je replonge dans mes pensées en me déconnectant de leur bavardage sans fin. Elles piaillent à propos d’un garçon qui envoie des messages à Anaïs depuis hier, apparemment. Mon silence n’a pas l’air de les déranger, enfin du moins jusqu’à la première demi-heure. A partir de là, Tiff cesse d’examiner ses ongles et frappe ses mains sur ses cuisses comme si elle abordait un sujet de première importance.

— Bon sinon, vous mettez quoi pour vendredi, là ?

— Ah bah moi, un truc de tchoin, obligé, répond Anaïs en se recoiffant à l’aide de la caméra frontale de son téléphone. Ça fait quatre mois que j’ai pécho personne, les meufs !

« Quelle tragédie. »

— Et toi, Lola ? me demande Tiff.

Je me tourne vers elle. Comment lui expliquer que je n’ai pas réfléchi une seule seconde à ce que j’allais porter pour cette soirée dont je me contrefous ? Déjà que je ne réfléchis _jamais_ à ce que je porte ?

— Hum… bah je sais pas. On s’en fout un peu ou y a un dress code ?

— Non, c’est… c’est très bien, viens comme t’es, me rassure-t-elle.

Je réponds par un demi-sourire de politesse. Tiff se penche sur moi pour s’adresser à Anaïs, qui est assise à ma gauche et se débat toujours avec sa caméra.

— Hé, sérieux, tu vas lui envoyer combien de photos, au mec, là ?

— Mais non, meuf, j’arrive _pas_ à me prendre en photo, je sais pas si c’est l’angle ou si c’est la lumière mais je suis hyper moche, là, on dirait que j’ai un gros nez…

— Non non non, c’est pas du tout l’angle, intervient Louise, perchée sur un autre bureau. C’est juste ta gueule.

Anaïs lui adresse une grimace assortie d’un baiser envoyé avec son majeur.

— T’es drôle, toi, en fait.

— Bon allez, l’interrompt Tiff, moi, je te prends en photo.

Elle saute du bureau, attrape le téléphone qu’Anaïs lui tend et se plante face à elle.

— Tac, tape ta pose… tac… parfait. Change de pose…

Docile, Anaïs se plie aux ordres en arrangeant ses cheveux toutes les cinq secondes, pendant que je m’écarte légèrement pour ne pas apparaître dans le cadre.

— Bouge pas, bouge pas ! continue Tiff en la mitraillant.

Elle se tourne soudain vers moi.

— Viens, on prend une photo toutes les deux !

Je me redresse légèrement. « Euh, non. »

— Euh, ouais.

— Bah viens. Euh…

Elle se place à côté de moi et passe un bras autour de mes épaules en collant sa tête à la mienne. Je retiens à grand-peine un mouvement réflexe pour la dégager. Le téléphone en mode selfie braqué sur nous, Tiff prend au moins quatre fois la même photo tandis que je m’efforce de masquer mon envie actuelle de mourir.

— Oh ! Mais elles sont trop bien ! s’exclame-t-elle en regardant le résultat. Je peux en mettre une sur Insta ? C’est quoi, ton @ ?

Je la fixe en me demandant comment je vais lui faire comprendre que lui donner mon numéro a déjà suffi amplement pour l’instant.

— Euh…

— Enfin, ton nom Insta, quoi, précise Tiff comme si j’étais demeurée.

Ma décision est prise :

— Bah j’ai pas Insta, en fait.

Trois paires d’yeux de merlans frits me dévisagent avec consternation.

— Sérieux ? s’étonne Tiff.

— Enfin, pas comme ça, je me hâte de préciser, sans même savoir ce que j’entends par « pas comme ça ».

Louise étouffe un gloussement.

— Comment tu fais ? me demande Tiff, sincèrement abasourdie.

Elle est au courant qu’il existe un truc en dehors d’Insta qui s’appelle la réalité ? Je lui aurais bien répondu ainsi, mais je me contente de hausser les épaules en endossant paisiblement le rôle de la fille qui ne « comprend rien à la vie, quoi ».

— Bon euh, perso, moi, les filles, faut que je passe aux toilettes pour un ravalement de façade, parce que ma tête, ça va pas du tout ! annonce Louise.

— Ah oui, parce qu’y a du taff, là, hein ! enchérit Anaïs en reproduisant la même moue qu’elles font lorsqu’elles se taquinent. (Elle attrape son sac.) Non mais ouais, ça sonne dans cinq minutes, on bouge ?

— Ouais !

— Lourd.

Je tourne la tête en direction de la sortie et j’aperçois Basile dans le couloir par la fenêtre. Il intercepte mon regard au même moment et s’arrête net, puis s’avance vers la vitre en fronçant les sourcils pour vérifier qu’il s’agit bien de moi.

— Tu viens ? m’appelle Tiff.

— Euh, allez-y, on se rejoint en cours, dis-je.

Elles me répondent en chœur :

— D’acc ! Bisous !

— OK. A toute !

Tandis qu’elles franchissent le seuil de la porte, j’entends la voix de Basile s’élever :

— Salut salut ! Je suis le beau-frère de Lola, enchanté…

« Ah oui, carrément ? » Dieu merci, les filles n’ont rien entendu et passent devant lui sans même le remarquer, tandis qu’il continue en les suivant des yeux :

— D’acc. Yes. Vous m’avez pas écouté… (La porte se referme.) Nouvelle génération…

Décidément, ce type parle comme un pensionnaire de maison de retraite. Que veut-il au point de venir me voir au milieu du foyer ?

Il s’avance vers moi avec la démarche d’un pingouin maladroit, un sourire niais plaqué sur le visage. C’est dans ces moments-là que je me rends compte à quel point je suis à des années-lumière de ma sœur. Comment peut-elle supporter un garçon comme lui ? Il est l’incarnation de la lourdeur. Il se plante vers moi et je hausse les sourcils pour l’inciter à parler.

— Salut ! commence-t-il.

— Salut.

— Je peux m’asseoir ?

Comment fait-il pour qu’à chaque phrase qu’il prononce, son expression ressemble à celle d’un personnage de dessin animé ? Je hoche brièvement la tête et il ne se fait pas prier pour s’installer tout près de moi. Après un petit silence, il engage la discussion :

— J’ai vu que tu t’étais fait des nouvelles potes ? C’est cool !

— A voir, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Il me donne un petit coup de coude amical.

— Au pire, tu peux toujours traîner avec nous !

— Ça va aller, merci. Si je peux éviter Daphné, je t’avoue…

J’ai l’impression d’avoir touché du doigt l’objet de la conversation, car Basile reste silencieux. Il prend ensuite une grande inspiration.

— Lola…

Timidement, il pose une main sur mon épaule, mais mon regard lui fait aussitôt comprendre que mon seuil de tolérance tactile a été atteint. Il me lâche comme s’il avait touché un objet interdit.

— Moi aussi, j’ai une mère un peu spéciale, me confie-t-il. (Je fronce les sourcils, confuse.) Quand j’étais petit, j’étais souvent en colère. Et quand ça allait pas, moi, j’aurais bien aimé avoir un frère. Ou une sœur. Avec qui partager tout ça.

— Tu sais, Basile, Daphné et moi, on n’a pas la même vision de notre mère. Et honnêtement, on n’a pas eu la même mère non plus.

La bouche de Basile reste stupidement ouverte, se mariant à merveille avec ses grands yeux naïfs.

— C’est-à-dire ?

J’hésite à lui partager quelques pans du secret géant dont je sais que Daphné ne lui a jamais soufflé mot. Des pans que j’ai déjà balancé en partie à la foule, derrière le micro pendant l’enterrement. Puis je me souviens qu’il n’est que Basile Savary, le mec de ma sœur, que tout ça ne le concerne en rien, et, accessoirement, que j’ai cours dans moins de cinq minutes.

— Oh, laisse tomber, faut que j’y aille.

Je me lève et me penche pour ramasser mes affaires, mais il m’imite pour me barrer la route.

— T’as raison. J-je… je connais pas ta vie.

« Et tu n’es pas le premier à avoir commencé par croire le contraire. »

— Mais, euh… je connais Daphné. Je sais qu’en ce moment, elle va pas bien. A cause de tout ça. (Bravo, Sherlock !) Et je pense qu’elle a besoin de toi.

— Tu la connais mal, je réplique. Avec Daphné, en trois ans, on s’est quasiment jamais parlé sans se hurler dessus. Ça m’étonnerait qu’elle ait besoin de moi.

Basile esquisse un sourire triste.

— Bah… si ça fait trois ans, c’est peut-être toi qui la connais mal.

Je ne trouve rien à répliquer. Il m’a cloué le bec. Je ne l’aurais jamais cru capable de formuler ne serait-ce qu’une seule phrase sensée.

— Penses-y, d’accord ?

Je détourne les yeux. Je le sens me sonder du regard, et j’ai le pressentiment qu’il parvient à lire en moi ce que je refuse de m’avouer.

— J’y vais, à plus, murmure-t-il.

Ce pauvre blaireau bête comme ses pieds a raison, même s’il m’en coûte de l’admettre. Daphné a besoin de moi. Et si ça n’est pas le cas pour elle, ça l’est pour moi. Aujourd’hui, bien que cinq ans plus âgée que la petite Lola sans défense au collège, j’ai besoin de retrouver la grande sœur qui me protégeait contre les méchantes de ma sixième.


	8. Ouvrir les yeux

Il y a dans la cour du lycée un arbre magnifique, dont le tronc a été incisé dans la longueur comme si on l’avait mutilé. J’ai souvent admiré cette estafilade dans le bois, cet arbre meurtri par la vie qui continue d’exhiber fièrement sa cicatrice aux yeux de tous. C’est pour ça que j’en ai posté un cliché sur Instagram, cet après-midi.

Après une journée de cours d’un ennui mortel, une réunion d’information débile – et obligatoire – me retient au lycée pour une heure et demi supplémentaire. Je crois qu’il s’agit de nous présenter les différentes options à choisir pour l’année prochaine, je ne sais pas trop. Je ne comprends rien à ce système de nouveau bac, et m’avancer au-delà de deux semaines en ce qui concerne mes projets futurs m’est inenvisageable. Je vis au jour le jour, parfois en priant pour que demain n’arrive jamais. Pour moi, le bac est une perspective aussi lointaine et peu probable qu’un atterrissage sur la lune ou un ticket gagnant au loto.

Pour couronner le tout, je n’ai toujours aucune nouvelle de Benny. Il s’est comme volatilisé. Il n’a même pas ouvert mon dernier message, qui remonte à lundi dernier. Ça lui arrive parfois de ne pas répondre pendant un ou deux jours, mais je suppose que c’est parce qu’il doit aussi vivre sa vie de son côté. A présent, en revanche, nous frôlons un record.

Je retrouve enfin l’appartement à dix-neuf heures trente-trois précises. Après avoir déposé mes clés sur la console, je traverse le couloir en direction de ma chambre. En passant devant la porte ouverte de la salle de bains, j’aperçois Daphné assise sur le rebord de la baignoire, en larmes. Elle tient une pièce de tissu rouge entre ses mains dont la l’aspect m’est familier.

Mon premier réflexe aurait été de faire comme si je ne l’avais pas vue, mais je ne peux pas décemment ignorer un tel signal de détresse. La voix de Basile résonne dans ma tête : « Penses-y, d’accord ? ». Je m’arrête finalement dans l’encadrement de la porte.

— Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

Daphné me jette un coup d’œil, qui suffit à lui seul pour trahir toute sa vulnérabilité. Elle renifle.

— Rien, laisse tomber.

Elle se remet à tripoter le vêtement rouge. Je baisse la tête. Elle n’a pas saisi la perche que je lui ai tendue. Je veux bien faire des efforts, mais je ne peux pas être la seule sœur entre nous deux.

— OK. Comme tu veux.

Je me décolle du montant de la porte et m’éloigne, mais la voix de Daphné murmure :

— C’était son préféré.

Je recule lentement pour revenir à ma position initiale.

— J’ai lavé toute la panière, il devait être au fond, poursuit-elle d’une voix brisée. Ça faisait un mois qu’elle le cherchait partout.

Elle parle du chemisier de maman. Quand je pense à ma mère, l’image mentale d’elle qui se crée dans ma tête porte à chaque fois ce haut rouge. Elle ne le quittait jamais, jusqu’à récemment. Je me souviens effectivement d’elle, quelques semaines avant sa mort, qui se plaignait de ne pas le retrouver.

— Je sais, dis-je. Elle pensait que je le lui avais piqué, mais je lui ai dit que je portais pas des trucs aussi ringards. Mais que toi, en revanche…

J’esquisse l’ébauche d’un sourire pour accompagner ma faible tentative d’humour. Daphné me regarde comme si je l’avais insultée. Puis, d’un seul coup, elle éclate en sanglots, serrant le chemisier contre sa poitrine. Je l’observe entre mes cils en menant une lutte intérieure féroce. Finalement, l’expression enfantine de Basile dans ma tête l’emporte et je m’approche de ma sœur pour m’asseoir à côté d’elle sur le rebord de la baignoire. Je la laisse pleurer sans la regarder quelques secondes, par discrétion, puis je commence :

— Tu… tu fais un truc ce soir ?

Cette idée m’est venu à l’instant. Il est plus évident que jamais que Daphné a besoin de moi. Et être évitée comme la peste par ma propre sœur commence à devenir invivable. Après tout, nous sommes deux à avoir perdu la même mère.

Elle cesse de pleurer et éloigne le chemisier qu’elle avait pressé contre sa bouche.

— Non, pourquoi ? répond-elle un peu sèchement. Tu comptais encore sortir en douce ?

Cette réaction est légitime, je m’efforce donc de l’encaisser sans réagir.

— Non. Je me disais que je pouvais faire un petit truc à manger et qu’on pouvait regarder ton émission, là. Avec les mecs qui bossent au zoo.

La surprise, mais aussi le soulagement, se lisent dans son regard. L’ombre d’un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.

— Si tu veux.

Elle a compris ma proposition tacite d’enterrer la hache de guerre. Mon idée pour ce soir, bien que n’ayant rien d’original, est une manière détournée de lui demander pardon pour mes excès de ces derniers jours. Et elle peut remercier Basile pour cela.

— Va voir dans le frigo, suggère-t-elle avec douceur. J’ai fait des courses.

— OK.

J’ai beau être une catastrophe en cuisine – ainsi qu’en à peu près tous les autres domaines de ma vie –, j’aurai au moins réussi quelque chose aujourd’hui : obtenir le pardon de ma sœur.

Je me lève pour sortir de la salle de bains. Lorsque mon pied franchit le seuil de la porte, Daphné m’interpelle :

— Lola ?

— Ouais ? dis-je en me retournant.

Ma sœur prend une grande inspiration.

— Je suis…

— Je sais. Moi aussi.

Toutes les deux désolées. Mais toutes les deux pardonnées. Je souris légèrement, puis je me volatilise en cuisine en laissant Daphné continuer de câliner le chemisier rouge.

Le réfrigérateur a en effet été rempli par les soins de ma sœur. Je décide de faire le seul plat un peu plus élaboré que des pâtes et du riz que je sache faire : une tortilla. C’est Daphné en personne qui me l’a appris, même si je suis loin de le réussir aussi bien qu’elle. Je l'ai souvent entendue dire que ce plat est à l’origine de la survie alimentaire de ses potes, dont certains – il me semble qu’elle parlait d’un trio de colocataires – ont déjà tenté des expériences culinaires qui lui ont donné des cauchemars.

Après avoir tant bien que mal réalisé ma tortilla en me battant avec les œufs, les pommes de terre et les oignons, j’en coupe une part pour Daphné et moi, puis j’installe nos assiettes sur la table basse du salon, face à la télé. Enfin, je lance _Une saison au zoo_.

Daphné me rejoint sans un bruit. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, l’atmosphère n’est plus pesante entre nous deux. Nous nous installons tranquillement sur le canapé et dégustons ma tortilla en regardant les péripéties de deux vétérinaires qui essaient de vermifuger un éléphant. Je remarque cependant que Daphné, même si elle a fait l’effort de manger un peu de tortilla pour me faire plaisir, a à peine touché à son assiette.

— Elle est ratée ? je lui demande en indiquant sa part intacte d’un mouvement de tête.

— Euh, non, non, pas du tout ! bredouille-t-elle. Tu l’as bien réussie. C’est juste que… j’ai pas trop d’appétit depuis que… maman…

Je hoche la tête en silence.

— Ça fait deux semaines. Il faudrait pas que tu te laisses mourir. Essaie de manger un peu, d’accord ?

— Mmh, marmonne-t-elle.

Se sachant surveillée, elle picore des patates en les coupant avec application en minuscules morceaux.

— Du coup… les TIG ? T’as fini, alors ? reprend-elle pour changer de sujet.

— Ouais. Ça fait plutôt plaisir.

— C’était quoi, ta dernière tâche ?

— Entretien de l’environnement. A la Petite Ceinture, tu sais. J’en ai vraiment bavé pendant toutes mes heures, mais là-bas, c’était clairement les plus sympa que j’aie faites.

— Ah bon ? s’étonne Daphné. C’est pas du tout ton truc, l’écologie.

— Il y avait des gens cools, pour une fois. Enfin, c’est ce que j’ai cru jusqu’à ce que finalement, je me rende compte qu’ils sont vraiment tous pareils. Mais c’est pas grave, c’était quand même bien.

Daphné fronce les sourcils.

— Comment ça, « c’est ce que j’ai cru » ? Quelqu’un t’a fait une vacherie ?

— Non, pas du tout. J’avais rencontré une meuf sympa, à peu près mon âge et « normale », pour une fois. Enfin, ça changeait des vieux toxicos ou des barrés qu’on voit en TIG. Je pensais que j’allais enfin me faire une pote.

— Pourquoi, qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? s’enquiert Daphné.

— Rien du tout, dis-je avec indifférence. J’ai juste vu qu’elle jugeait les gens dès le premier regard et ça m’a pas plu, logique. Elle était à fond dans son délire de sauver la planète, en plus, enfin bref…

Daphné me frotte doucement le bras.

— Les amis, ça ne vient pas d’un seul coup, tu sais. C’est peut-être pas la joie au lycée pour toi, mais c’est juste une période, tu verras. Tu sais que moi aussi, j’étais la plus grosse looseuse de bahut en seconde ?

— Merci pour le « moi aussi », je réplique d’un ton acerbe.

Daphné glousse.

— Pardon, c’est pas ce que je voulais dire. Mais dis-toi que je n’avais qu’Alexia au début, puis j’ai rencontré Emma, Imane et Manon. Et j’ai tout de suite voulu créer notre Crew alors que je les connaissais même pas.

— Tu pourrais me montrer des photos de tes potes ? Je situe Imane et Alexia, mais ça m’aiderait d’associer les visages aux prénoms pour les autres.

Daphné brandit son téléphone et me fait défiler un nombre incalculable de photos de soirées, de voyages et de toutes les bêtises qu’elle a pu faire avec ses amis. Ma propre galerie est à des années-lumière de la sienne.

— Elle, c’est Emma, elle est carrément dans son monde mais c’est la fille la plus drôle que je connaisse. Et Manon, sa meilleure amie, c’est la meuf hyper chic à droite. Tu sais, c’est la copine de Charles, le missile…

Le Charles en question n’est effectivement pas mal, mais il ne me fait ni chaud ni froid alors que, d’après Daphné, il faisait tourner la tête d’absolument toutes les filles de Dorian quand il était encore au lycée. Ma sœur me présente ensuite le groupe des garçons, le « Gang », selon ses dires : Yann, le mec noir qui semble mesurer au moins deux mètres, est sorti pendant un moment avec Emma. Arthur, le blond à lunettes, est sourd mais a des appareils auditifs, et mène une relation tumultueuse avec Alexia. J’apprends aussi l’existence de Sofiane, le beau gosse qui a conquis le cœur d’Imane. Enfin, il y a bien sûr Basile, et enfin Lucas, qui forme, je dois l’admettre, un très beau couple avec Eliott.

— Je m’entends bien avec lui, je déclare à Daphné en désignant Eliott. Il est adorable.

— Ah bon ? Tu lui parles ?

— Pas beaucoup, dis-je en portant un verre d’eau à mes lèvres. Mais il est venu me voir à l’enterrement, et on s’est envoyé quelques messages. On a pas mal de points communs.

— C’est possible, répond prudemment Daphné. C’est vrai qu’il est adorable. Il a complètement changé la vie de Lucas. Tu sais qu’ils se sont déjà envoyés en l’air dans le foyer ?

Je recrache ma gorgée d’eau.

— Quoi ? La légende est donc vraie ?

— T’as bien entendu, confirme Daphné. Je leur avais demandé de m’aider à réaménager le foyer pour en faire un lieu stylé, et ils s’étaient proposés pour repeindre la fresque sur le mur. Finalement, il semblerait que ça ait dégénéré en bataille de peinture… et de fesses aussi, apparemment.

Je pousse un cri exagérément dégoûté, puis je me joins au rire de Daphné. Voilà mille ans qu’on ne s’était pas raconté de petites anecdotes simples sur nous, sur notre vie. J’ai l’impression d’être revenue à l’époque d’avant mes treize ans.

Daphné pousse un bâillement.

— Bon, bah je crois que je vais aller me coucher. (Elle se tourne vers moi.) C’était sympa, ce soir. Il faudra remettre ça.

Je hoche la tête. Elle se lève du canapé et s’engage vers le couloir. Avant de disparaître, elle se retourne.

— Lola…

— Oui.

— Le chemisier de maman. Tu devrais le prendre pour toi. Il t’ira beaucoup mieux qu’à moi.

— Daphné, tu sais que les couleurs et le style années 80, c’est pas du tout mon truc. Et tu avais l’air de tenir beaucoup à ce…

— Fais-moi confiance, m’interrompt-elle. Je préférerais le voir sur toi. Essaie au moins une fois, d’accord ?

Son intonation me rappelle celle de Basile, ce matin. « Penses-y, d’accord ? » Décidément, ces deux-là font la paire. Ils ont tous les deux le pouvoir de me faire flancher.

En effet, une fois que Daphné est partie se coucher, je retrouve le chemisier soigneusement plié sur mon lit. En soupirant, je ne peux retenir un sourire. Puis je place le vêtement sur un cintre que je suspends avec précaution dans mon armoire.

Il se pourrait bien que j’écoute Daphné. Demain, à la soirée de Tiff, je me sentirai moins seule en portant ce petit morceau de maman sur moi.

Le lendemain soir, je repasse à l’appartement pour me changer, au lieu de filer directement en boîte ou dans les bars comme j’ai l’habitude de faire. Ce vendredi est de toute façon le soir des nouveautés : pour la première fois, j’ai des « amis » à rejoindre et je ne sors pas uniquement pour me défoncer… et pour la première fois, je vais porter autre chose que du noir : j’ai sorti comme prévu le chemisier rouge de maman, qui est exactement à ma taille. Juste avant de l’endosser, je plonge mon nez dans le tissu. Il n’est pas passé à la machine, je peux donc encore sentir le parfum de ma mère, celui que j’ai respiré dans sa chambre l’autre fois. Me voilà à nouveau ramenée des années en arrière par une simple odeur. Et ça ne fait pas que du bien.

La soirée est censée démarrer à vingt-et-une heures trente. Je n’ai aucune difficulté à m’en souvenir puisque Tiff ne cesse de me bombarder de messages surexcités, auquel je ne réponds pas. J’ai pris soin de laisser entendre la veille que j’aurai peut-être un empêchement et qu’il était donc possible que je ne vienne pas. Ce qui me permet de pouvoir m’éviter un gros effort sans paraître excessivement malpolie en annulant à la dernière minute. Finalement, j’ai décidé d’y aller, histoire d’avoir un prétexte pour essayer le chemisier de maman, et de savoir au moins une fois ce que ça fait de vivre le vendredi soir typique de toute ado ordinaire.

La soirée qui m’attend me fatigue d’avance, j’entends bien ; j’ai prévu de rester un petit moment, en me rabattant sur la boisson si jamais l’épreuve est intenable, puis de prendre mes cliques et mes claques pour finir la nuit en haut de la tour Pleyel. Il ne faut pas non plus trop m’en demander.

En préparant mon petit itinéraire jusqu’à la maison de Tiff grâce à l’adresse qu’elle n’a pas manqué de m’envoyer trois fois, je constate que je serai en retard même si je pars immédiatement. Cela ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. J’ai beau être une championne de la ponctualité (c’est bien le seul domaine dans lequel je le suis, d’ailleurs), je considère chaque minute en moins passée chez Tiff comme du temps gagné.

Il est cependant l’heure de m’en aller. Daphné dort, je n’ose donc pas la réveiller pour la prévenir de mon absence. Il faudra que je pense à lui envoyer un message. Je me souviens alors que j’ai accepté toute cette mascarade chez Tiff uniquement parce que je ne voulais pas me sentir exclue par rapport à ma sœur et sa géniale bande d’amis. Maintenant que l’ambiance va mieux entre nous, je me retrouve à devoir subir cette soirée pour rien, vu qu’elle n’est même pas au courant que je sors. Moralité : ne jamais prendre de décisions trop hâtives.

J’enfile ma veste et me glisse sans bruit hors de l’appartement. En un quart d’heure de métro et quelques minutes supplémentaires de marche avec Google Maps à la main, je me retrouve devant chez Tiff à vingt-et-une heures quarante-huit. Elle habite une maison immense, style hôtel particulier, assez grande pour accueillir le demi-milliard d’invités qui s’est ramené à sa fête. A peine ai-je franchi le portail que j’aperçois déjà des grappes de gens qui discutent dans le jardin, avec en fond la musique qui jaillit de l’intérieur de la maison. Je m’avance lentement, ne détectant aucun visage connu. La situation risque très vite de devenir gênante. C’est exactement ce que je déteste dans les soirées lycéennes.

Telle une intervention providentielle, mon téléphone m’annonce alors un nouveau message Instagram de Benny. Benny ! Benny est _enfin_ de retour ! Je m’arrête pour lire ce qu’il m’a écrit :

_« Désolé j’ai eu des galères de portable. Très belle cette photo. C’est quoi ? »_

Le message juste en dessous est un partage de la photo que j’ai mise en ligne le jour de la mort de maman. Celle de la vue du haut de la tour Pleyel. Comme d’habitude, Benny ne s’est pas répandu en explications sur son absence, mais je suis si contente de l’avoir retrouvé que je décide de ne pas lui en tenir rigueur. Je réponds alors : _« Mon endroit préféré. »_

Je fixe le vide un instant en me demandant si j’aurais dû ajouter plus de précisions ou au contraire garder mon secret. Si je devais emmener une seule personne dans mon repère, je le choisirais lui, sans aucun doute. Je reprends ma lente progression vers la maison. Alors que je suis presque à la porte d’entrée, mon téléphone bipe à nouveau. Il s’agit cette fois d’un numéro inconnu, mais mon cœur bondit de surprise en découvrant qui est l’auteur du message.

_« Salut c’est Maya. J’ai trouvé ton numéro sur la liste des TIG. Je voulais m’excuser pour mercredi. C’était con et maladroit. T’as raison, je ne te connais pas. »_

C’est tellement bizarre de recevoir un message d’un numéro nouveau, autre que Daphné ou Thierry, et pas du moindre. Une légère bouffée de contentement m’envahit à la lecture du message. Finalement, peut-être que je devrais réviser mon jugement sur Maya. Pour la énième fois, je sais. Mais ce n’est pas de ma faute si cette fille ne veut pas se laisser cerner.

Un autre message arrive tandis que j’achève de lire le premier, me provoquant une nouvelle crise cardiaque. _« Mais si tu veux qu’on remédie à ça, je t’envoie la géoloc de la fête dont je t’ai parlé. Si ça te dit… »_

Maya Etienne n’a pas fini de me surprendre. Pour commencer, elle me présente ses excuses alors que je la connais à peine et que je l’ai tout de même – reconnaissons-le – traitée de « Greta Thunberg », sans compter que je l’ai fait en réaction au sujet de son orientation sexuelle. Ça n’a pas dû être agréable pour elle non plus. Ensuite, elle a attendu _vendredi_ pour m’envoyer ce message ; a-t-elle hésité ? Eu peur de moi ? S’en fichait-elle au point de reléguer cette tâche au surlendemain ou de carrément s’en souvenir deux jours plus tard ? Et enfin, dernière interrogation capitale : qui sur cette Terre envoie la _géoloc_ d’une fête et non une adresse normale ?

Je regarde à nouveau le vide en soulevant toutes ces questions existentielles dans ma tête. La manœuvre de Maya a réussi à faire flotter un léger sourire sur mes lèvres. Je me décide soudain : au diable Tiff, je pars à la soirée de Greta Thunberg. Tandis que j’esquisse une volte-face, une voix m’interpelle :

— Oh, mais Lola, t’es venue finalement ! Mais c’est grave cool !

Je me retourne. « Et merde. » Anaïs se tient sur le pas de la porte et se tourne pour adresser un signe de la main à quelqu’un resté à l’intérieur.

— Meuf, viens voir, y a Lola ! Vas-y, viens.

Je me sens comme un animal de cirque en m’avançant vers elle, ainsi que vers une Louise complètement cuite.

— Hé, t’es mignonne comme ça, c’est rétro ! commente Anaïs en effleurant mon chemisier. J’adore, c’est trop mon style, vraiment.

Louise, la tête posée sur son épaule, lâche d’une voix ensommeillée :

— Ah, putain, je suis bourrée, moi…

— Mais meuf, t’as bu _trois_ gorgées de Panaché, rétorque Anaïs d’un ton agacé. Vraiment, tu forces, là, arrête.

Sans se démonter le moins du monde, Louise redresse sa tête pour s’adresser à moi avec cette voix angélique qu’elle prend quand elle est soûle :

— Au fait, t’as vu le post de Tiff ? Comment c’est trop touchant…

— Euh, non ? dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

— Non mais elle a _pas_ Insta, s’emporte Anaïs. T’es bourrée ou quoi ? C’est relou, là.

— Bah, je viens de te le dire, réplique Louise avec une moue dédaigneuse.

— OK, super…

La conversation vole si haut avec ces deux-là… Je n’ai qu’une envie, m’enfuir le plus vite possible, mais Louise m’en empêche :

— Attends, regarde, je te montre.

Elle se place à côté de moi pour que je puisse voir l’écran de son téléphone. Je découvre une photo Instagram de Tiff et moi, qu’elle a prise au foyer, avec en légende le texte suivant : _« Il y a encore deux semaines, on se croisait dans les couloirs sans se parler. Mais… »_

— « … on dit souvent qu’un événement tragique peut avoir des conséquences positives, lit Louise. Tu as peut-être perdu ta mère, mais tu as gagné une amie. »

S’ensuivent ensuite une foule de tags tous plus ringards et incompréhensibles les uns que les autres : _« #friendship_ _#light_ _#bff #woman #instantprésent »_.

— Elle écrit bien, hein ? commente cette pétasse de Louise.

— Ouais, vraiment bien, approuve cette pouffe d’Anaïs.

Leur voix résonne dans un écho lointain, très lointain. La rage a le pouvoir de me rendre à moitié sourde. Je ressens la même colère qu’à l’enterrement, lorsque j’ai lu l’éloge funèbre qu’avait prévu de prononcer Daphné. Sauf que celle-ci est un million de fois plus forte. Je hoche la tête comme une automate, sans pouvoir m’arrêter, le visage inexpressif. Puis je pénètre à l’intérieur de la maison d’un pas vif en plantant les deux dindes sur place.

De quel droit se permet-elle ? De quel droit se permet-elle d’utiliser mon propre drame personnel pour se montrer en amie providentielle ? Comment ose-t-elle être hypocrite à ce point, braquer le projecteur sur elle-même en utilisant un prétexte aussi macabre, comment ose-t-elle prétendre ne serait-ce que connaître une once de moi-même ? Elle ne sait rien de moi, ni sur mes goûts, ni sur ma famille, ni sur mon histoire, ni sur aucun autre aspect de ma vie. A quel moment s’est-elle octroyé la permission de m’afficher comme ça, sur son fil Instagram à la vue de ses centaines d’abonnés que je déteste tous, juste pour la popularité ?

_Je vais la tuer._

Je ne pense pas au sens figuré. Je vais ôter la vie du corps de cette fille, qui a commis un délit bien plus grave que la simple stupidité.

Je traverse ce qui m’a l’air d’être le salon, à la recherche de ma cible que je ne tarde pas à trouver devant une fenêtre. Elle parle avec ses grands airs et ses manières que je déteste depuis la première minute. Comment ai-je pu être assez idiote pour accepter une invitation à sa soirée ?

— … mais j’ai absolument pas compris, en fait, dit-elle, en pleine conversation avec un garçon.

C’est alors qu’elle m’aperçoit tout près d’elle et joint les mains devant sa bouche avec une expression théâtrale.

— Meuf ! T’es venue ! C’est trop trop trop b…

La mandale que je lui envoie en plein visage l’empêche de finir sa phrase, et elle se retrouve au tapis. Je me retiens de la finir à coups de pieds. Je ne suis pas quelqu’un de fondamentalement violent. Le seul mal que j’aie fait a toujours été envers moi-même. Mais ce soir, il était nécessaire de faire passer un message clair.

La succession de cris choqués et d’exclamations inquiètes à destination de Tiff m’effleure à peine. Je repère une bouteille de vodka sur un meuble et m’en empare sans rien demander à personne. Je dévisse le bouchon en m’efforçant de ne pas hurler. J’ai besoin d’un calmant. Maintenant. Tout de suite.

— Prenez de la glace, s’il vous plaît ! ordonne Anaïs, qui s’est bien sûr précipitée comme un fidèle toutou au chevet de Tiff.

J’avale une bonne rasade de vodka en traversant le salon en sens inverse. Personne ne semble me remarquer, puisque Tiff concentre l’attention générale. Elle doit être ravie. Elle va sûrement réaliser une de ses plus grandes performances dramatiques et se régaler de recevoir la pitié ou l’admiration des gens devant son « courage », tandis que je passerai pour la psychopathe qui ne maîtrise plus ses pulsions de violence.

Finalement, la mascarade aura duré encore moins longtemps que je ne l’espérais. Je me bénis d’avoir giflé Tiff. A présent, tout le reste de la nuit m’appartient. Et j’ai déjà une petite idée de comment en profiter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enfin un embryon de progrès dans la relation Lola/Daphné ainsi que Lola/Maya ! A confirmer dans les prochains chapitres... Merci pour les kudos :)


	9. L'espoir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre un peu plus long et tout plein de Mayla, pour se réconforter du traitement relativement désastreux de ce couple dans la saison 7 actuellement (cet avis n'engage que moi et mes attentes frustrées xD). Bonne lecture ! Et n'hésitez pas à commenter si vous avez d'éventuelles remarques, critiques ou autres, ou tout simplement si ça vous a plu, ce serait un plaisir d'avoir votre avis ! ^^

Sans lâcher ma bouteille de vodka volée, je m’éloigne le plus vite possible hors de la propriété, en ignorant la forêt de regards lourds de reproches posés sur moi depuis chaque recoin de la maison. Une fois sortie de ce merdier, je respire un grand coup et je lisse compulsivement le chemisier de maman pour me calmer.

Ça va aller. Au moins, je ne serai plus obligée de faire semblant d’être gentille avec cette clique de pétasses.

Je sors mon téléphone et clique sur le dernier message que m’a envoyé Maya. Elle a partagé un lien Google Maps. Je comprends aussitôt pourquoi elle ne s’est pas contentée d’une adresse normale : le lien mène à un endroit signalé par une punaise, comme pour un lieu ordinaire, sauf qu’il n’est rattaché à aucune adresse ni à aucun nom ! J’ai l’impression que Maya a monté un canular pour m’envoyer me perdre dans la forêt. En cliquant deux ou trois fois, je parviens à rattacher la géolocalisation à une avenue, histoire d’avoir au moins une direction à suivre. Le spot de Maya se situe apparemment à Ris-Orangis, un bled paumé près d’Evry, dans le 91. En m’efforçant d’ignorer le fait que marcher toute seule un vendredi soir sur des routes sans éclairage relève du suicide, je me jette à l’eau sans plus tergiverser. Après tout, il n’y a qu’un quart d’heure de marche.

La fonction lampe torche activée pour éclairer mes pas, je suis scrupuleusement l’itinéraire indiqué par mon téléphone, craignant de me tromper au moindre changement de direction. Le plus difficile, c’est que je n’ai aucune idée de ce que je suis censée trouver. Maya a certes parlé d’une fête, mais quelle fête ne peut être trouvée sans adresse ? Serait-elle adepte des soirées sauvages en pleine nature ?

Lorsque je suis sur le point d’arriver tout près du but, je zoome à fond sur la petite punaise affichée sur mon écran, en m’orientant grâce à la localisation instantanée. La route étroite bordée d’arbres que je n’ai cessé de suivre débouche finalement sur une vaste zone abandonnée, sur laquelle se trouve…

Aucun mot ne me vient à l’esprit pour qualifier le bâtiment qui se dresse soudain devant mes yeux. J’entends les cris bien avant de pouvoir distinguer d’autres détails. Je continue de m’avancer, prudemment. Le premier détail qui me saute aux yeux est la longue volée de marches encadrée de deux escalators orange vif, dont la rampe est illuminée par des guirlandes de néon. Au sommet des marches, des dizaines de personnes se trémoussent sur une espèce de terrasse couverte, elle aussi ornée de néons roses. Au-dessus de la terrasse, le bâtiment s’élève facilement sur une bonne dizaine de mètres. « Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce bordel… »

Je hausse les sourcils, à la fois amusée, stupéfaite et inquiète à l’idée d’entrer là-dedans. Je ne connais personne, à part Maya… si elle se trouve toutefois ici. Cela dit, cette scène surréaliste n’est qu’à moitié surprenante de sa part.

Je rassemble mon courage et je m’avance vers le bâtiment en rangeant mon téléphone dans ma poche. Ma main gauche serre plus fort la bouteille de vodka. Au moins, j’ai mon ticket d’entrée. Je grimpe les marches une à une, le long de l’un des escalators illuminés, puis je m’arrête pour regarder autour de moi.

Cet endroit ressemble à un hangar abandonné mais ouvert sur l’extérieur. La musique est si forte que je la sens vibrer dans mes os. Les guirlandes lumineuses, la fumée, la chaleur dégagée par tous ces corps agités frénétiquement, toutes ces sensations reçues en même temps me donnent l’impression de ne percevoir le monde que par à-coups. J’aperçois dans un flash des garçons en sweat en train de sautiller, puis, dans un autre flash, un groupe assis autour d’un feu. Et soudain, tous se mettent à remuer au ralenti, comme par magie. Car _elle_ vient d’apparaître.

C’est presque étrange de la voir enfin habillée normalement. Enfin, « normalement » est un mot inconnu dans le vocabulaire de Maya Etienne. Elle porte un blouson noir orné d’une multitude de caractères japonais de toutes les couleurs. C’est tout elle : originale, à contre-courant, et surtout indifférente. Alors que je n’aurais jamais l’audace, ni même l’énergie nécessaire pour assumer une telle tenue, j’adhère instantanément à son style à la fois osé et incroyablement classe.

Elle s’avance vers moi et je ne peux retenir un embryon de sourire au coin de mes lèvres. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend, mais les mots sortent tout seuls de ma bouche :

— Désolée, j’ai oublié ma combi de plongée pour les baleines.

En matière d’humour, on aura fait mieux. Maya se contente de répondre :

— Je suis contente que tu sois venue.

Cette réaction est encore meilleure qu’un rire à ma blague. Après un petit silence, elle me lance :

— Tu viens ?

Je hoche imperceptiblement la tête, soulagée de l’avoir trouvée aussi rapidement. Elle m’entraîne dans un coin de la « terrasse », là où brûle dans un baril le feu que j’avais aperçu tout à l’heure. Trois inconnus sont assis autour, sur des canapés défoncés qui semblent de toute évidence avoir été ramenés clandestinement. En approchant d’eux, j’arrive à entendre leur conversation.

— Non mais les gars, on pense souvent à tort que l’inventeur de l’hippodrome, c’est Tarquin l’Ancien, mais c’est faux ! C’est seulement le premier hippodrome permanent !

L’auteur de cette affirmation obscure est un garçon à la peau noire et aux cheveux coupés ras, affichant le look du parfait intello : col roulé, absence de carrure, bretelles et lunettes rondes.

— Rah ouais, putain, moi je croyais que c’était Tarquin, fait mine de s’étonner une drôle de fille dont le style et l’attitude ferait s’évanouir Tiff.

Veste de survêtement bleu, bob assorti, baskets et nonchalance évidente, il lui a suffi de prononcer une seule phrase pour que je lui décerne le titre de la fille la plus drôle que j’aie jamais rencontrée.

— Bah ouais, je sais, c’est ce que tout le monde se dit… répond l’intello, qui semble la prendre au premier degré.

— Sekou… le reprend gentiment le troisième, un beau brun en chemise dont la casquette est placée à l’envers sur sa tête.

A sa remarque succède le rire de la fille, à mi-chemin entre le meuglement d’une vache et le bruit d’un moteur en panne. Il n’en faut pas moins pour que l’intello comprenne enfin qu’on se moque de lui.

— Ah. C’était sarcastique. Pétard, j’arrive jamais à capter !

Maya et moi arrivons finalement à leur hauteur.

— Les gars, je vous présente Lola. (Elle se met à me désigner tour à tour la fille, le brun à casquette et le petit savant.) Lola, ça c’est Jo, Max, et Sekou, notre savant à nous.

Tous me dévisagent comme si je débarquais d’une autre planète, sauf Sekou, qui m’adresse un gentil signe de la main. Je les trouve moi-même complètement loufoques, mais ça me fait un bien fou après avoir subi l’univers de Tiff.

— Salut, dis-je.

— Weeesh, c’est toi, Lola ? s’écrie Jo. Naaan…

« On se connaît, peut-être ? » je songe avec amusement. Je constate au passage qu’elle se tait brusquement en croisant le regard de Maya. J’ignore quel signal silencieux celle-ci a dû lui envoyer, mais il semble que Jo aurait mieux fait de se taire. Elle s’empresse alors de changer de sujet :

— Waouh, en plus, t’as ramené de la vodka, comment je te kiffe !

Elle me prend la bouteille des mains, et je saisis l’occasion pour m’asseoir à côté d’elle sur le côté libre du canapé, tandis que Maya s’installe en face de moi.

— C’est ouf, cet endroit, je m’émerveille. Je savais pas qu’on avait le droit de faire des fêtes ici.

— Si. On a l’autorisation de la municipalité, réplique Max. D’ailleurs, y a le maire qui va débarquer, là.

Je parle suffisamment bien le sarcasme pour comprendre son humour, mais je ne peux m’empêcher de le trouver froid. C’est lui qui m’a regardé avec le plus d’hostilité à mon arrivée. Il ne doit pas apprécier le fait que j’envahisse leur bande comme ça, sans leur avoir rien demandé.

— Excuse Max, intervient Sekou, comme en écho à mes pensées. Il a une légère phobie sociale qui le rend hyper désagréable au premier abord.

— Je t’emmerde, toi ! lui rétorque l’intéressé avec bonne humeur.

— Voire même au deuxième abord, embraie Sekou du tac au tac, avec un haussement de sourcils éloquent.

Ils sont drôles sans même chercher à l’être. En passant outre l’attitude un peu trop farouche de Max à mon égard, je n’ai pas besoin de chercher plus loin pour savoir que je risque de les apprécier. Maya reprend alors la conversation initiale :

— Non, on n’a pas le droit. C’est des fans d’urbex qui organisent ça.

— De l’u-quoi ?

— « Urbex » vient de l’anglais _urban exploration_ qui signifie « exploration urbaine », démarre aussitôt Sekou, comme si j’avais pressé un bouton.

A peine a-t-il commencé son explication que je remarque du coin de l’œil l’expression de Jo et Max tourner au désespoir. Seule Maya se contente de me lancer un regard avec un sourire gêné.

— C’est une activité qui consiste à visiter des lieux qui ont été construits puis abandonnés par l’homme, ou alors des lieux simplement difficiles ou interdits d’accès.

Je m’efforce de comprendre ce que dit Sekou sans perdre le fil.

— Et du coup, euh… c’est quoi, ici ?

— Un hippodrome, répond Sekou sur un ton de professeur. France Galop l’a fermé en 96 quand le PMU a fait une crise financière. (Max et Jo ont baissé la tête et fermé les yeux.) Et donc alors, à cette époque…

Il remarque enfin la tête que font ses amis.

— OK, OK, j’ai compris, je me tais ! Mais bon, je trouve ça quand même dommage de faire de l’urbex et de pas s’intéresser à l’histoire des lieux, mais après…

— Et nous, on trouve ça ouf que tu parles sans arrêt, tout le temps, comme ça, et que personne s’intéresse à ce que tu dis ! réplique Jo. Tu vois ?

Max s’agite soudain.

— Attendez, les gars, vous retournez pas mais y a Otteli qui arrive.

— Jure ! s’exclame Jo comme si on lui avait annoncé l’arrivée de Johnny Depp.

Bien évidemment, elle se retourne sans la moindre discrétion et se fait copieusement gronder par Max. Je suis la direction de leur regard et aperçoit au loin une personne que je ne me serais jamais attendue à croiser ici.

Eliott. Seul.

— Mais euh… vous le connaissez ? je leur demande, perplexe.

— C’est un ouf, ce mec ! me répond Max. Il pose dans des endroits hyper difficiles d’accès, on sait même pas comment il escalade !

Je revois dans mon esprit le graffiti du raton-laveur. Finalement, ça n’aurait pas dû être une surprise. Eliott et sa bombe de peinture, à l’assaut des endroits les plus reculés de la banlieue parisienne. Il s’approche de notre groupe et me repère aussitôt.

— Bah Lola, ça va ? Tu fais quoi ici ?

Il me fait la bise sous les yeux écarquillés de Jo.

— Tu fais des soirées urbex, toi ? s’étonne-t-il.

— Non, pas du tout, c’est ma première fois, en fait, c’est… Maya qui m’a invitée, dis-je en me tournant vers elle.

Eliott pose son regard bleu vers Maya, qui semble – ou est-ce mon imagination – très légèrement refroidie par son arrivée.

— Salut, dit-il.

— Salut.

Ils ne paraissent pas se connaître, du moins pas personnellement. Eliott – ou devrais-je dire, Otteli – est peut-être une sorte de légende de l’urbex pour le groupe de Maya, ce qui expliquerait l’attitude de Jo qui le dévore littéralement du regard. Il me sourit :

— Tu vas voir, c’est hyper addictif, l’urbex.

— S’cuse-moi ! intervient Jo d’une voix très forte.

— Salut ! dit Eliott en se tournant vers elle d’un air surpris.

Elle émet un gloussement stupide.

— Y-y a moyen que tu poses un truc sur mon scoot, euh, en despi ? Vas-y, il est un peu pété, mais euh… s’te plaît ?

— Ouais, si tu veux ! accepte gentiment Eliott.

— C’est vrai ? s’illumine Jo.

— Ouais, si tu veux !

On dirait que le Père Noël est arrivé avant l’heure pour Jo. Toute excitée, elle me rend la bouteille de vodka, enjambe le canapé pour rejoindre Eliott et l’entraîne en bas des marches pour lui faire taguer son scooter. Max et Sekou se lèvent pour leur emboîter le pas. Cependant, Maya reste immobile, et nous nous retrouvons seules face à face devant le feu. Je remarque l’ombre d’un sourire sur ses lèvres.

— Quoi ? je lui demande.

— Non mais c’est juste que tu viens de marquer tellement de points, là, t’as pas idée, s’amuse-t-elle.

S’il suffit de connaître « Otteli » pour que ses amis m’apprécient, alors je ne devrais pas avoir trop de difficultés à m’intégrer. Je baisse les yeux sur la bouteille de vodka abandonnée par Jo.

— Tu bois pas ? dis-je en la brandissant devant les yeux de Maya.

— Non. Ça fait de moi l’une des meufs les plus chiantes que tu connaisses ?

Je pense immédiatement à Tiff, Anaïs et Louise.

— T’as encore de la marge, je lui assure sans l’ombre d’une hésitation.

Le regard qu’elle m’adresse entre ses cils est d’une intensité peu commune. Je sens une chaleur diffuse, presque imaginaire, éclore au creux de mon ventre, accompagnée d’un étrange sentiment de panique. Dans la pénombre, le visage faiblement éclairé par les néons et les flammes, sa beauté est saisissante. Je cille une fraction de seconde en me fustigeant intérieurement pour mon manque de maîtrise. Il est temps que je reprenne le contrôle de la situation.

— On les rejoint ? je propose, en espérant à moitié qu’elle refuse.

Je n’ose pas interpréter la moue qui se forme au coin de ses lèvres. Elle hoche la tête et répond un « Ouais » extrêmement bref. Je la regarde se lever, inquiète à l’idée de l’avoir contrariée. C’est grâce à elle si je suis ici et si ces bonnes rencontres ont rattrapé mon début de soirée catastrophique. Ma priorité n’est pas mon confort, mais le sien. Peut-être qu’elle n’a aucune envie de voir Eliott et qu’elle s’y est sentie forcée par ma faute…

Nous nous dirigeons vers l’escalier. En bas des marches, je distingue Eliott, accompagné de Max et Sekou, au pied du scooter de Jo. Il a disposé ses bombes de peinture sur la selle de l’engin. On dirait qu’il a terminé son graffiti. Jo semble en être ravie, à en juger par le hurlement qu’elle pousse en sautant spontanément dans ses bras. Attendrie, j’entends Eliott demander aux deux garçons si elle fait toujours ça, ce à quoi ils répondent par l’affirmative

Maya commence alors à descendre l’escalier. Je la regarde s’éloigner sans la suivre, encore dans la stupide attente qu’elle change peut-être d’avis. Je ravale dans ma gorge le réflexe presque primitif de la rappeler à moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui m’arrive. Je n’ai jamais perdu le contrôle de moi-même dans de telles circonstances. Finalement, Maya se retourne et me sourit.

Ce même regard qu’il y a quelques instants. L’impression que nous échangeons en une seule seconde des milliers de mots, des milliers de phrases, sans même avoir besoin d’ouvrir la bouche.

La preuve, elle se retourne pour continuer de descendre. Et je souris, car je sais à cet instant qu’elle a compris que je la suivrai.

Arrivées en bas des marches, nous rejoignons Eliott, Max, Sekou et Jo, laquelle semble avoir atteint le septième ciel. La raison en est que des petites flammes aux couleurs rougeoyantes, fraîchement peintes à la bombe, ornent désormais les flancs de son scooter « supersonique », comme elle se plait à le répéter depuis dix minutes. Son regard alterne continuellement entre Eliott et son engin avec la même expression d’émerveillement béat. Je vois bien que cela amuse Eliott, mais il fait semblant de ne pas le remarquer, tout en s’efforçant d’avoir l’air intéressé par les explications de Sekou qui s’est lancé dans un exposé historique sur les origines du street art. Max, quant à lui, est appuyé de l’autre côté du scooter, sa casquette toujours vissée sur la tête (il semble ne pas avoir remarqué qu’il est bientôt vingt-trois heures et qu’elle n’est donc d’aucune utilité). Je surprends le regard en coin qu’il me lance juste avant qu’il ne le détourne et s’emploie à faire taire Sekou.

Décidément, j’ai rarement rencontré un groupe aussi hétérogène et loufoque. Maya a visiblement lu dans mes pensées, car elle me chuchote :

— Je sais, on a tous l’air un peu tarés, mais tu vas t’habituer, tu verras. Personne ne résiste au charme de la Mif.

— La Mif ? je répète, incrédule. C’est comme ça que vous vous appelez ?

Dans la surprise, j’ai oublié de baisser la la voix. C’est ainsi que Jo m’entend et intervient :

— Bah quoi ? T’as un problème avec notre nom de groupe ? Il déchire, nan ?

Au-delà de mon avis sur la question, le fait est que j’ignorais même le concept de donner un nom à sa bande de potes. J’imagine que ça en dit long sur mon expérience des relations amicales, qui sont effectivement au point mort depuis trois ans.

— Carrément, je réponds finalement à Jo, n’ayant pas envie de gâcher l’embryon de vie sociale que j’ai eu la chance de me voir offrir par Maya.

Eliott referme sa bombe de peinture dans un claquement sec.

— Bon, les gars ! On va danser, ou vous comptez rester là toute la soirée ?

Je me fais alors la réflexion qu’il n’est pas avec Lucas, son copain. Là encore, je n’ai aucune expérience des relations amoureuses stables – amoureuses tout court, en fait –, mais de ce que j’ai pu vaguement entendre, je crois que Daphné n’est jamais allée à une seule soirée sans Basile. Cependant, je peux tout de même concevoir qu’un couple puisse avoir une vie sociale séparée. Jo interrompt le cours de ma pensée avec un cri de joie. Elle saisit la main d’Eliott et le tire sans ménagement derrière elle dans l’escalier. Il va décidément falloir qu’il la mette au courant pour Lucas.

Je sens alors la main de Maya me presser gentiment le bras.

— Va falloir qu’on remonte, apparemment, constate-t-elle, amusée.

Je mime l’accablement en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Bah… S’il le faut vraiment…

Elle rit et m’entraîne à la suite du duo improbable formé par Jo et Eliott, sans me lâcher le bras. Je me demande pourquoi je remarque ce détail anodin, jusqu’à ce que je me rende compte que c’est parce que je n’ai pas envie qu’elle me lâche. Elle finit cependant par le faire, lorsque nous nous fondons dans la foule de corps dansants. Eliott et Jo se sont déjà lancés dans une chorégraphie endiablée. La musique bat son plein, si fort que les pulsations des basses vibrent jusque dans mes os. Je distingue Max et Sekou, dont les mouvements laissent à désirer, ce qui m’arrache un sourire. Maya me pousse du coude.

— T’attends quoi ?

Je pensais qu’elle aurait deviné que je n’ai jamais dansé avec des gens que je connais, ailleurs qu’en boîte de nuit, et encore moins à un tel niveau de sobriété ; je n’ai bu que quelques gorgées de vodka. Je ne vais jamais en soirée quand j’essaie de rester clean. Quand je dérape, c’est une autre histoire…

Je me rends brusquement compte que je ne sais tout simplement pas comment m’amuser normalement. Je me tourne vers Maya, dont les yeux éclairés par les spots clignotants m’observent avec une sérénité rassurante.

— Je ne danse pas.

Elle fait claquer sa langue plusieurs fois en secouant la tête.

— Ce soir si, tu vas voir. Je vais t’initier à la _Maya way of life_.

Sur ce, elle m’attrape les deux mains et me force à rejoindre la Mif et Eliott qui se trémoussent ensemble. Le fait de m’intégrer à un groupe qui se tortille déjà me libère peu à peu de mes complexes. Je commence par quelques pas hésitants, puis, encouragée par Maya qui sautille en agitant les bras, je finis par me lâcher. Elle danse tellement mal que ça me fait éclater de rire, en plus de rendre la tâche de l’imiter beaucoup plus facile pour moi. Il est tellement moins intimidant de s’abandonner en compagnie de personnes qui se donnent à fond malgré leur technique catastrophique ! La fête ne devient plus un enjeu social où l’objectif est d’éblouir les autres, comme cela en avait l’air chez Tiff, mais un pur et simple moment d’amusement. Il est tellement plus jouissif de danser avec toute ma tête, en ayant conscience du moment présent et de mes mouvements, et surtout en compagnie d’individus hautement sympathiques qui me regardent pour partager leur euphorie avec moi plutôt que comme un morceau de viande qu’ils aimeraient baiser à la fin de la soirée. Même Max a cessé de me jeter des regards hostiles et il applaudit en chœur avec les autres pour accompagner Jo qui hurle « Lo-la ! Lo-la ! Lo-la ! » à tue-tête, au rythme de la musique.

Eliott profite d’un rare moment d’inattention de sa première fan pour se rapprocher de moi.

— Ça fait plaisir de te voir t’amuser, dit-il, élevant la voix pour se faire entendre. Ça change de notre première rencontre ! Enfin, de notre deuxième rencontre.

Je repense à la fête du hangar, il y a quelques mois. Je me demande si on peut appeler ça une première rencontre, étant donné que nous ne nous sommes aperçus que de loin.

— C’est vrai, dis-je. Les gens sont plutôt cool, ici, finalement.

— Plutôt cool, hein, répète-t-il avec un regard entendu.

Je sens son regard glisser de mon visage à un point situé derrière mon épaule. Je n’ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qu’il s’agit de Maya. Maya, à qui le terme de « plutôt cool » ne rend pas vraiment justice.

— Tu ne m’as pas raconté comment tu t’étais fait inviter ici, relève Eliott.

— J’ai rencontré Maya pendant mes dernières heures de TIG. On a travaillé un peu ensemble et elle m’a invitée, c’est tout.

— Depuis quand t’es aussi rapide à te faire des amis ?

« Pardon ? » Je hausse les sourcils. Il masque un rire en se mordant les lèvres, mais les plis au coin de ses yeux le trahissent. J’ai l’impression de revoir le moment où il se marrait dans l’église, en plein enterrement.

— Décidément, t’en as rien à foutre du respect, toi, je constate avec une pointe d’amusement.

— Désolée, répond-il en affichant une expression faussement contrite. Comme je t’ai dit, j’ai des problèmes avec les relations sociales, _moi aussi_ !

Et hop, deuxième petite balle gratuite. Cela dit, j’apprécie sincèrement le fait qu’Eliott se moque de ma situation, sans me considérer avec la pitié tragique de Daphné ou Thierry. Ça me fait un bien fou d’être enfin traité d’égale à égal et non comme une créature mentalement instable et dangereuse.

Maya choisit alors ce moment pour se glisser entre nous deux.

— Je peux te la piquer ? demande-t-elle à Eliott en me désignant du menton.

Heureusement, Eliott est assez intelligent pour comprendre que « non » ne sera pas une réponse recevable. Aussi, il se contente de nous faire un clin d’œil, avant de se retrouver pris d’assaut par une créature portant un bob. J’observe pendant quelques secondes Jo, accrochée comme un koala au cou de son héros, avant de poser à nouveau les yeux vers Maya. Elle me tend la main avec un clin d’œil.

— M’accorderez-vous cette danse, Lola Lecomte ?

Ça fait un drôle d’effet d’entendre mon nom complet dans sa bouche, et ce n’est, je dois dire, pas désagréable. Je m’incline légèrement, façon dix-septième siècle.

— J’accepte, Maya Etienne.

Ma réponse la fait sourire. Eh oui, Maya, tu n’es pas la seule à avoir lu la liste d’appel des TIG ! Je lui prends la main et nous nous dirigeons au centre de la terrasse de l’hippodrome, en plein sous les néons, pour donner tout notre cœur sur la fin d’une chanson endiablée dont je serais bien incapable de dire le titre, vu que j’ai cessé d’écouter de la musique depuis longtemps. Nous synchronisons notre chorégraphie improvisée, ce qui fait éclater de rire Maya. Enivrée par le rythme, je laisse un cri de joie s’échapper de ma gorge. Je ne sais depuis combien de temps je n’avais pas vécu cette sensation.

Entre deux mouvements, je constate que Maya n’a rien d’une piètre danseuse. A vrai dire, elle éclipse tous les autres autour d’elle. Je comprends alors qu’elle s’est volontairement rendue ridicule en bougeant n’importe comment tout à l’heure, dans le seul but de me mettre à l’aise. Cette fille n’a finalement rien d’une moralisatrice qui juge trop vite. Elle est en train de faire de cette soirée la meilleure de ma vie.

Nous alternons ainsi danse, pause au coin du feu pour reprendre notre souffle avec la Mif, grignotage d’un morceau et de nouveau danse. Je ne bois pas une seule goutte, et je n’en éprouve pas le besoin. A mesure que la soirée avance, l’hippodrome se vide progressivement et la musique baisse, même si quelques infatigables se trémoussent encore dessus. Eliott quitte la soirée aux alentours de cinq heures du matin. Quant à la Mif et moi, fatigués de danser mais n’ayant pas encore envie de dormir, nous décidons au petit matin de monter en haut de l’hippodrome pour nous installer dans les gradins.

L’endroit est totalement désert à notre arrivée. Les gradins, d’une blancheur fantomatique, semblent presque irréels dans la pâle lueur de l’aube. Je sors mon téléphone et capture une vue d’ensemble pour la mettre en ligne sur Instagram. Cela donne des idées à Maya, qui décide de faire une photo de nous quatre, en rencontrant toutefois des difficultés à faire tenir Jo, Max et Sekou en place à cause de l’alcool dans leur sang. Une fois l’affaire terminée, ils se précipitent en bas des gradins, des bières toujours à la main, et se mettent en place pour faire une course jusqu’en haut. Je les surveille du coin de l’œil, au cas où l’un d’eux, trop bourré, trébucherait sur une marche. Puis je m’installe tout en haut, sur une rambarde, en compagnie de Maya. Jo arrive la première en haut et pousse un hurlement de loup pour célébrer sa victoire. Puis elle agite frénétiquement les bras dans ma direction.

— Lola ! Lola ! Eh, j’ai gagné, t’as vu ! Une p’tite bière pour fêter ça ?

— Ça va aller, merci, Jo, je réponds en souriant.

— T’es nulle ! hurle-t-elle en titubant, avant de se raccrocher à Max et à Sekou.

Bras dessus bras dessous, ils se balancent tous les trois au rythme d’une musique imaginaire. Maya les filme discrètement pendant quelques secondes, puis se retourne vers moi d’un interrogateur.

— Tu bois pas, toi non plus, en fait ?

Je décide de lui épargner les détails. Je n’ai pas envie de lui faire peur. Elle sait déjà que j’ai déconné dans ma vie, à cause des TIG, et je ne veux surtout pas aggraver mon image dans son esprit. Pour la première fois, j’ai envie de me présenter à une personne sous un nouveau jour. Comme si la Lola addict n’avait jamais existé. J’ai l’impression qu’avec Maya et la Mif, je pourrais effacer ce que j’ai vécu et recommencer à zéro.

— Je sais… dis-je en prenant un ton dramatique. J’ai ramené une bouteille uniquement pour me faire accepter et avoir l’air cool, mais je suis une vieille mamie tout autant que toi. Pardon de t’avoir fait croire le contraire.

— Non mais t’es sérieuse ? s’esclaffe-t-elle.

— Hmm-hmm, je confirme avec un air faussement désolé.

Tandis qu’elle rit, mon téléphone bipe, comme pour me ramener à la réalité. Je lis le nom de Daphné sur l’écran. _« Ça va ? »_ J’avais complètement oublié l’existence de ma famille, du monde extérieur. Cette soirée est une parenthèse aux accents imaginaires, et je viens de prendre conscience qu’elle n’est pas éphémère. J’envoie à Daphné _« Désolée… j’arrive »_. Je tourne la tête vers Maya, qui se contente de me sourire avec douceur. Je fais de même. Contrairement aux autres situations, le silence entre nous ne me dérange pas. Je pourrais passer des heures à la regarder ainsi, mais mon téléphone couine encore. Daphné a un don pour m’emmerder même à distance. Cependant, le contenu de son message m’oblige à réviser mon opinion : _« T’inquiète. J’ai dit à Papa que tu dormais chez un pote. »_ Je m’apprête à la remercier, lorsque la question de Maya détourne mon attention :

— C’est ton mec ?

J’ignore comment elle peut arriver à imaginer qu’un garçon serait capable de me supporter suffisamment pour sortir avec moi.

— Ma sœur, je corrige.

— T’as une sœur ? (Je hoche simplement la tête. Pas la peine d’ajouter des précisions inutiles sur la complexité de ma situation familiale). Putain, la chance…

— Pourquoi tout le monde dit ça ?

— Bah… je sais pas ? Parce que c’est vrai ?

Réponse typique d’une personne qui n’a pas de sœur. Je me passe cependant de commentaire.

— Vous vous entendez bien ? enchaîne-t-elle.

Je hausse les épaules. L’envie de tout lui raconter m’assaille de plein fouet. A part Benny, je n’ai personne à qui parler de ma relation chaotique avec Daphné, et j’ai la conviction presque mystique que Maya est exactement le genre de personne qui saura m’écouter. La preuve, je n’ai jamais eu envie de me confier à personne avant de la rencontrer.

— C’est compliqué, dis-je finalement après un temps d’hésitation.

— Je vois.

Par cette réponse, je devine qu’elle veut me faire comprendre qu’elle ne me forcera pas à parler de ma vie privée, mais qu’elle est cependant prête à entendre les détails si nécessaire.

— Mais y a de l’espoir, j’ajoute soudain.

Par son seul message de tout à l’heure, Daphné a montré qu’elle était prête à revenir de mon côté. Le chemisier de maman que je porte actuellement en est aussi la preuve. Oui, il reste de l’espoir.

Maya se contente de me dévisager à nouveau, longuement. J’ignore si je vais être capable encore longtemps de soutenir ce genre de regard. Je détourne donc la tête vers les gradins pour me rafraîchir les idées. La Mif est en train de gesticuler bizarrement, quelques marches plus bas, alors que la musique s’est arrêtée depuis bien longtemps. Ils sont encore plus attachants quand ils sont cuits, tous les trois. Maya, qui a suivi mon regard, s’esclaffe en même temps que moi.

— Je les adore, commente-t-elle en se tournant à nouveau vers moi. Je les kiffe de ouf, en fait.

Je ne peux que constater qu’elle avait encore une fois raison. Ils sont tarés, mais on s’y habitue bien. Très bien, même.

— Tu les as connus comment ?

— Avec l’urbex. Enfin, de base, on était dans le même lycée. Mais ils sont plus jeunes, et puis moi j’ai arrêté.

Voilà qui ajoute encore de l’épaisseur au mystère du personnage haut en couleurs qu’est Maya.

— Mais euh… tes parents ont rien dit ? je demande, perplexe.

— Ils sont morts quand j’avais onze ans, m’explique-t-elle d’un ton calme. Un accident de voiture.

A cet instant précis, elle paraît plus adulte qu’elle ne l’a jamais été. Mystère résolu. Je sens mon cœur tomber comme une pierre dans ma poitrine. Je me doutais que nous finirions par nous trouver des points communs, mais je n’imaginais pas qu’être orpheline en ferait partie.

— Je suis désolée, dis-je, parce que je ne sais pas quoi dire d’autre.

— Ah non mais t’inquiète, hein, ça fait longtemps. Résultat, j’ai grandi dans des familles d’accueil. Et disons que la dernière a moyennement apprécié le fait que je sois lesbienne, ajoute-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Qui eût cru que derrière tant de lumière et de décontraction se cacherait un passé rempli de noirceur ? Je comprends désormais d’où provient toute la maturité de Maya. Ce qui ne m’empêche pas de rester sur le cul face à son courage et à sa philosophie de vie. Je me sens misérable à côté d’elle, à noyer mes problèmes dans mes addictions. J’ai beau me considérer comme orpheline parce que mon père biologique m’a abandonné, le mien reste tout de même vivant. Mes drames ne sont rien comparés à ceux qu’a vécus Maya, qui plus est à un si jeune âge. Je me prends le mur de la remise en question en pleine figure.

— T’as fait quoi, du coup ? je la questionne.

— Je suis partie. (Je hoche la tête d’un air compréhensif). Mais du coup, j’ai commencé à taffer, et puis, euh…

— Ouais, ça doit pas payer de fou de planter des navets, hein, je me moque, pour tenter de désamorcer l’ambiance de plomb.

Elle éclate de rire. Mission réussie.

— Je te confirme ! (Elle redevient sérieuse.) Non mais en vrai, ça va. J’ai un vrai taff à côté, hein. Je bosse dans un supermarché.

Comment ne pas lui montrer que cette perspective m’apparaît encore moins réjouissante que le plantage de navets ? Je m’efforce de paraître enthousiasmée.

— … Cool !

Elle me fixe quelques instants en se mordant l’intérieur des joues, puis finit par craquer. Mon rire se mêle au sien.

— Je te vends du rêve, là, non ? s’amuse-t-elle. Entre les navets, les baleines, les parents morts et le supermarché…

— Tant que t’es pas végétarienne, je réplique du tac au tac.

Je comprends immédiatement, en voyant sa tête, que je viens de taper dans le mille.

— Oh, putain. Sérieux ?

Elle ferme brièvement les yeux et hoche la tête en guise de confirmation, ce qui nous fait rire à nouveau toutes les deux.

— C’est chaud, là ! je la taquine.

Bien sûr, je n’en pense pas un mot. Au contraire, j’admire Maya pour être si sûre d’elle et affirmée dans ses choix. J’ai rarement rencontré quelqu’un d’aussi « cool », au sens propre du terme. Je la fixe quelques instants sans rien dire en goûtant le silence. Ses yeux sombres et chaleureux me poussent à me confier. Si une personne sur Terre est bien placée pour entendre ce que j’ai à dire, c’est elle.

— Ma mère aussi est morte.

— Ça fait longtemps ?

— Deux semaines. Juste avant qu’on se rencontre. Infarctus.

— Elle était cardiaque ? demande-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

— Alcoolique. Mais ça va. On s’entendait pas trop.

En prononçant le mot « alcoolique », je détecte un subtil changement d’expression sur les traits de Maya. Effectivement, si elle-même se tient à l’écart de la boisson, je peux comprendre qu’elle soit passablement choquée d’apprendre que ma mère s’est tuée à la vodka.

— C’est pour ça que tu bois pas ?

Ma résolution de me faire passer pour une nouvelle Lola à ses yeux en prend un coup. Le fait d’avoir dit la vérité sur ma mère m’amène à me demander si je ne devrais pas aussi dévoiler le reste, après tout. Mais avant que j’aie pu prendre une décision, la voix de Max s’élève :

— Qu’est-ce qu’on fait, on bouge ?

Je ne les avais pas vu approcher. Jo, Max et Sekou sont là, tous les trois, appuyés contre la marche sous notre rambarde, à nous observer.

— Euh, ouais, ouais, bah… oui, faut que j’y aille, en plus, je balbutie, surprise par l’interruption.

Je viens de me souvenir des messages de Daphné.

— Euh, Lola ? T’aurais pas le numéro d’Eliott, par hasard ? intervient Jo.

— Pourquoi tu veux son numéro, toi ? se moque Max. Il t’a dit qu’il avait un mec !

Je vois qu’Eliott a eu le bon réflexe.

— Pour l’appeler ! rétorque Jo sur le ton de l’évidence même. C’est quoi cette question, il est complètement con ou c’est moi ?

Décidément, elle n’abandonne jamais, celle-là. Je ne peux retenir un sourire. J’intercepte alors le regard de Maya, pour la millième fois de la soirée, même si chaque échange visuel a un goût de nouveauté absolue. J’oublie le reste du monde à quelques centimètres de nous, aimantée par la courbe formée par ses lèvres et ses yeux à la fois malicieux et complices plantés dans les miens.

— On y va ? insiste Max, mais sa voix résonne dans un écho lointain, très lointain.

Je comprends à peine le sens de ses paroles. Mon cerveau demeure stupidement vide, ne se résumant qu’à la seule personne assise en face de moi. Celle-ci semble cependant revenir à la réalité.

— Ouais, on y va, ouais ! se dépêche-t-elle de répondre.

Mais son temps de réaction n’est passé inaperçu pour personne. Même pas moi. J’acquiesce bêtement avec un « Ouais, grave » peu convaincant, légèrement gênée par l’impression de m’être fait prendre en flagrant délit. Mais en flagrant délit de quoi ? Je serais bien incapable de le dire. En descendant de mon perchoir, je laisse la Mif prendre un peu d’avance sur moi, restant volontairement en arrière. Je regarde Maya qui se chamaille avec Jo. Je n’ai pas envie de réfléchir à ce que tout cela signifie. Pour le moment, j’ai simplement envie de profiter des dernières minutes de cette tranche de vie qui n’est pas la mienne. Une vie avec des amis, sans alcool, où l’on peut danser sans savoir danser, et discuter jusqu’à l’aube avec une fille aux cheveux violets.


	10. Un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière

De retour à l’appartement aux alentours de neuf heures, je ressens brusquement le contrecoup de la nuit blanche passée avec La Mif. Daphné fait encore la grasse matinée et Thierry vient de commencer sa « nuit », je me glisse donc sans bruit dans ma chambre. Je prends soudain conscience d’avoir passé pour la première fois une nuit dehors sans consommer la moindre sorte de drogue. Derrière ce constat se cache aussi le fait que je me suis réellement amusée pour la première fois, avec des gens qui avaient l’air de m’apprécier sincèrement. Je repense aux blagues d’Eliott, aux monologues de Sekou, aux pitreries de Jo, à la timidité bourrue de Max, au sourire de Maya. J’ai l’impression que toute cette soirée n’était qu’un rêve. Contrairement à mon habitude, je ne cogite qu’une minute avant d’être terrassée par le sommeil, encore tout habillée, sans même m’être glissée sous les draps.

A mon réveil, il est dix-neuf heures passées. Je dois vérifier plusieurs fois le chiffre sur l’écran de mon réveil, n’en croyant pas mes yeux. Je viens de dormir douze heures d’affilée. Décidément, ce samedi est un jour de première fois. Je ne sais même plus à quand remonte ma dernière nuit complète de sommeil.

Je ne trouve ni Thierry ni Daphné en m’aventurant dans la cuisine. L’appartement est vide. Thierry doit être parti au travail – un peu plus tôt que d’habitude, cependant, car sa « journée » commence plutôt aux alentours de vingt-deux heures – et Daphné passe sûrement la soirée chez Basile. Nous sommes le 2 mai. Demain, c’est son anniversaire. Elle n’a rien prévu pour marquer le coup, mais j’espère que Thierry essaiera de prendre sa journée pour qu’on passe un moment en famille à l’occasion.

Le frigidaire est presque vide, et il n’y a quasiment rien pour dîner dans les placards. Je laisse échapper un soupir. Il va falloir refaire le plein, mais j’ai comme l’impression que les finances ne sont pas au mieux de leur forme en ce moment. Je me réchauffe quelques restes au micro-ondes, que je mange le plus lentement possible sur le canapé, devant un reportage sur les animaux marins. Contre toute attente, l’émission est fascinante. J’enregistre soigneusement dans un coin de ma tête quelques informations insolites, histoire de les ressortir un jour à Maya pour lui clouer le bec.

Le fait de penser à elle me donne l’idée d’aller fouiller Instagram, histoire de voir si je ne pourrais pas en apprendre un peu plus. Je ne la trouve pas en tapant « Maya Etienne » dans la barre de recherches, mais la magie de l’algorithme me permet de dénicher le compte d’une certaine _maya_la_bae_ , dont la photo de profil ne me dit rien, mais dont les publications ne laissent aucun doute possible. Je les examine une à une, en partant de la plus ancienne, en m’attardant particulièrement sur celles où l’on voit Maya et la Mif. Elle a posté pas plus tard qu’aujourd’hui une photo de ciel bleu, avec écrit au milieu _« Breathe, darling »_. Je me garde de regarder sa story malgré la tentation. Je n’ai pas envie qu’elle croie que je la stalke. Même si c’est exactement ce que je suis en train de faire. Je passe ensuite rapidement sur le compte qu’ils tiennent tous les quatre avec Jo, Sekou et Max, sobrement nommé _lamifex_ , et qui poste régulièrement des photos de leurs sessions urbex. Sans m’attarder plus longtemps, car je commence à me sentir coupable de scruter à leur point leur vie privée, je lâche mon téléphone et je m’installe à la fenêtre pour profiter de la nuit. Ce soir, pas de cigarette.

Il m’arrive régulièrement de passer la nuit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, à observer le trajet de la lune dans le ciel. Elle est si lente que je me surprends parfois à croire que le jour n’arrivera jamais. C’est un espoir ridicule auquel je me raccroche depuis toute petite, moi qui ai toujours préféré l’obscurité rassurante de la nuit. Seulement, le soleil finit toujours par pointer le bout de ses rayons, et aujourd’hui n’échappe pas à la règle. Une fois qu’il fait suffisamment jour, je quitte enfin mon perchoir. J’ai envie de faire une petite attention à Daphné pour son anniversaire, histoire de la remercier sans avoir à formuler de mots. Notre relation fait des progrès – minuscules, certes, mais des progrès quand même –, et je me suis récemment trouvé une volonté insoupçonnée de les maintenir.

Je m’aventure donc de nouveau dans la cuisine. Il est suffisamment tôt pour que je termine ce que j’ai prévu de faire avant que Thierry ne rentre du travail, et de surcroît avant que Daphné n’émerge du sommeil. Elle est rentrée après minuit hier soir, et je sais qu’elle fera la grasse matinée. Je lui prépare donc un petit brunch qui n’a rien de grandiose, mais qui lui évitera au moins de se retrouver à racler les fonds de tiroirs comme j’ai dû le faire la veille. Elle aura donc en guise de cadeau d’anniversaire ses plats préférés, du moins parmi ce qu’il reste encore à manger ici. Je réussis par miracle à aligner des biscottes beurrées à la confiture d’abricot, quelques tranches de tomate et un œuf à la coque. Il y a longtemps qu’on n’achète plus de pain frais, mais Daphné pourra tremper des biscottes dedans à la place. Elle raffole des repas d’enfants, et particulièrement de celui-ci. D’une certaine façon, elle n’a jamais vraiment voulu grandir, malgré tout le mal qu’elle se donne pour avoir l’image d’une jeune adulte cool. Le souci, c’est qu’elle ne mange pratiquement rien ces derniers temps, peut-être parce que la nourriture n’est pas très heureuse chez nous en ce moment. J’espère au moins qu’elle aura de l’appétit pour un brunch d’anniversaire.

Je dispose le tout sur un plateau, puis je pars me doucher et me changer. Je m’installe ensuite tranquillement dans le salon avec ma surprise, en attendant que Daphné se réveille.

Thierry arrive vers huit heures. Comme d’habitude, il passe prendre de quoi manger à la cuisine avant de dormir. De là où je suis, je peux l’observer sans qu’il me voie ; il ouvre plusieurs placards sans trouver son bonheur puis, sans insister davantage, va se coucher le ventre vide. Je sens mon cœur se serrer face à ce spectacle. J’aurais dû lui laisser la boîte de restes, hier soir.

A quatorze heures, Daphné sort _enfin_ de sa tanière. Je commençais presque à croire qu’elle était morte. Je lis la surprise sur son visage lorsqu’elle me découvre dans le salon.

— Joyeux anniversaire, dis-je en lui désignant de la main le plateau posé sur la table basse.

Elle paraît alors sur le point de fondre en larmes.

— Tu… tu t’en es souvenue ?

— Tu t’es bien souvenue du mien. Et pourtant, c’était pas la joie à ce moment-là. Allez, viens manger, je crois qu’il y a une rediff d’ _Une saison au zoo_ , en plus.

Elle s’installe à côté de moi sur le canapé.

— Merci, Lola. Ça me touche vraiment.

Je hausse les épaules, légèrement embarrassée, puis j’attrape la télécommande pour lancer l’émission. Au bout de quelques minutes, je constate que Daphné n’a toujours pas commencé à manger.

— Tu comptes le faire encadrer ? je la taquine en indiquant le plateau d’un signe de tête.

Mes paroles semblent l’arracher d’une intense méditation.

— Hein ? Euh, non, non. J’ai juste pas très faim le matin, tu connais ça…

— Daphné, t’as pas très faim ni le matin, ni le soir, ni le midi. Tu manges rien. Faut que tu prennes des forces pour ton anniversaire, au moins…

Piquée au vif, elle hoche la tête et attrape le plateau.

— T’as raison. En plus, tu m’as préparé tout ce que j’aime.

J’esquisse l’ombre d’un sourire pour toute réponse. Je la surveille quelques minutes pour vérifier qu’elle mange bien ses tartines, puis je reporte mon attention sur l’émission. Il s’agit cette fois-ci de chevaux atteints d’une maladie très contagieuse qui s’est répandue dans toute une écurie. Décidément, ce week-end est une véritable cure animalière. Je vais en connaître un rayon.

A mon grand soulagement, Daphné termine le plateau en intégralité, même si cela semble lui coûter un immense effort. Peu importe qu’elle l’ait fait uniquement pour me faire plaisir, mon objectif reste atteint. Nous regardons encore deux épisodes avant que Daphné ne commence à amorcer un mouvement pour débarrasser. Je l’interromps d’un geste du bras.

— Laisse, t’as rien à faire aujourd’hui. C’est non négociable.

Tandis que je me lève pour ramener le plateau à la cuisine, j’aperçois à la volée son expression mêlée de surprise, d’incrédulité et de gratitude.

— Bon… Je vais me doucher, alors. A toute.

— A toute.

J’éteins la télé puis je sors mon téléphone. Basile a posté une photo de Daphné, rayonnante, avec le lycée en arrière-plan, en lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire plein d’amour. Ces deux-là sont d’une mignonnerie qui me donne la nausée. En guise de geste discret pour ma sœur, je poste à mon tour la photo d’un coquelicot, dont le rouge tranche au milieu de la terre grise, que j’avais prise plusieurs mois auparavant. C’est la fleur préférée de Daphné. Je n’ajoute aucun texte, sachant pertinemment que ce n’est pas nécessaire.

Tandis que je continue de consulter mon fil d’actualité, Daphné reparaît, propre et habillée, son manuel de philosophie à la main. Elle porte une jupe et un pull bleu marine. Cette tenue sert évidemment à marquer l’occasion. Occasion que Thierry semble avoir complètement zappée, étant donnée l’heure : il aura passé les deux tiers de l’anniversaire de sa fille à roupiller. Je garde évidemment mes réflexions pour moi, espérant de tout cœur me tromper. Il serait trop cruel de faire disparaître l’air enjoué sur le visage de Daphné, que je n’ai jamais vue aussi contente alors qu’elle révise la matière la plus chiante de toutes celles qui sont au programme du bac. Assises chacune à un bout du canapé, nous ne faisons rien et nous ne parlons pas, mais je me surprends à apprécier le moment. Le silence, entrecoupé seulement à intervalles réguliers par le discret froissement des pages que Daphné tourne. Il y a des années que je n’ai pas pu demeurer ainsi près d’elle dans la même pièce sans ressentir un malaise.

Je me sens si bien que je vais même jusqu’à consulter à nouveau le compte Instagram de Maya. Ce n’est absolument pas pour stalker. Je n’avais simplement pas terminé mon enquête la veille, rien de plus. J’apprécie le fait de retrouver sa personnalité en un seul coup d’œil à travers ses publications. De la zénitude, de la nature et des sessions urbex avec ses meilleurs amis : c’est bien la Maya que je connais jusqu’ici, elle ne joue pas de rôle. Prise d’une soudaine impulsion, je clique sur le bouton « S’abonner », puis je lui envoie un message dans la foulée :

_« Ton IG te ressemble TELLEMENT !! »_

Elle me répond immédiatement :

_« Le tien en revanche… »_

Puis :

_« Mais j’adore ! T’es hyper douée »_

Je ressens une légère bouffée de contentement. Je n’avais jusque-là rencontré personne, à part Benny, qui comprenne réellement ma passion pour la photo, à cause de l’étrangeté de mes sujets. Or, je ne suis pas surprise que ça soit le cas pour Maya. Je l’avais déjà remarqué lors de notre première séance de TIG.

Je me redresse de ma position avachie pour écrire ma réponse : _« Merci encore pour la soirée. Je suis grave partante pour une prochaine session urbex ! »_ Décidément, c’est la première fois que j’utilise autant de points d’exclamation au cours d’une même conversation. Mais Maya n’est pas en reste : _« Carrément ! Tu pourras prendre des photos comme ça !!! »_ Je ne peux retenir un sourire face au fait qu’elle soit aussi bien disposée à l’idée d’une autre session urbex en ma compagnie. Je relève alors brièvement les yeux. Daphné a échangé son bouquin de philosophie contre son téléphone.

— C’est quoi, ça ? me demande-t-elle en tournant son écran vers moi.

Le compte Instagram d’une certaine _louiselhuitre_ (ai-je besoin de préciser de qui il s’agit ?) a mis en ligne un gif qui n’est rien d’autre que la vidéo de la gifle que j’ai assénée à Tiff. Et nous sommes toutes les deux identifiées. Je sens aussitôt les problèmes arriver.

— Qu’est-ce qui t’a pris de gifler cette meuf ? insiste Daphné. T’as craqué ou… ?

Au lieu de lui répondre, je tape dans ma propre barre de recherche le nom du compte de Tiff que je viens de lire sur la story, _taimestoutchezmoi_.

— Eh, je te parle, là !

— Attends.

Une fois que j’ai retrouvé la photo de Tiff et moi, je tends mon téléphone à Daphné.

— Lis.

Elle s’exécute.

— « T’as peut-être perdu ta mère, mais t’as gagné une amie. #BFF » ? lâche-t-elle, incrédule et scandalisée, en se tournant vers moi. (Je ne réponds rien.) Mais quelle connasse !

Je hausse les sourcils d’un air éloquent tandis qu’elle repose mon téléphone.

— OK, t’aurais pas dû la gifler. Et surtout pas devant toute la classe.

— Je sais. Mais j’ai pas réfléchi.

— Du coup t’étais où, hier soir ?

— Avec des potes, je réponds en m’efforçant d’avoir l’air crédible.

Mais on ne trompe pas Daphné aussi facilement. Son expression vaut mille mots.

— Quoi ? je proteste. Tu me penses pas capable de me faire des potes ?

— Si si, dit-elle d’un ton posé. Fin, apparemment pas au lycée…

Je laisse échapper un bref rire tandis qu’elle glousse. A cet instant précis, la porte du couloir grince.

— Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? demande Thierry avec une certaine douceur, tout juste sorti du lit.

— Euh… rien, rien ! s’empresse de répondre Daphné, soudainement excitée. (Il sourit face à sa bonne humeur.) Ça va, bien dormi ?

— Non. Qu’est-ce qu’on mange ce soir ?

OK, il a définitivement oublié, et je lui en veux. Daphné ne lui demandait pas un si gros effort… simplement de se rappeler l’anniversaire de sa fille.

— Ah, t’as pas eu le temps de faire les courses ? hasarde-t-il, percevant le malaise ambiant.

— S-si si ! ment courageusement Daphné. Euh… après, je me disais, on… on pourrait peut-être, euh… aller au restaurant ?

Je grimace intérieurement, maudissant Thierry de la mettre dans une telle situation par sa négligence. Le pire, c’est qu’il continue de plus belle :

— Bah, si t’as fait les courses… Et en plus, les filles, va falloir qu’on se serre la ceinture, là, pendant quelque temps.

Il remarque alors enfin l’expression peinée de Daphné d’un côté, et de l’autre mon regard noir.

— Quoi ?

Je me tourne vers Daphné, qui tente de masquer sa déception, puis à nouveau vers lui.

— On est quel jour ? je demande d’un ton sec. (Il commence à réfléchir, mais je ne lui en laisse pas le temps.) On est le 3 mai, c’est les dix-huit ans de ta fille.

Thierry se décompose.

— … je suis désolé. (Daphné se lève d’un bond.) J’ai complètement oublié.

— C’est pas grave, t’inquiète pas, assure-t-elle, c’est euh… Et puis, tu viens de le dire, il faut qu’on se serre la ceinture.

Elle cherche mon soutien du regard. Je lui adresse un bref sourire.

— Je vais voir ce que je peux faire à manger, OK ? dit-elle avant de s’éclipser, me laissant seule avec mon beau-père.

Il la regarde disparaître dans la cuisine, désemparé. Je sais que je pourrais faire l’effort de le comprendre, mais je n’éprouve que du ressentiment à son égard à cet instant. Il se tourne vers moi avec un air de chien battu.

— Lola…

— On doit préparer la bouffe, désolée, dis-je en lui passant sous le nez pour rejoindre Daphné.

Et je l’abandonne, seul, planté là, à l’entrée du salon. Comme le gigantesque imbécile qu’il est. Un imbécile que sa fille va devoir encore une fois nourrir elle-même, avec les placards vides, le jour de ses dix-huit ans. Bravo, Thierry. Moi-même, je n’aurais pas pu trouver meilleur cadeau d’anniversaire.

Je pénètre sans bruit dans la cuisine. Daphné s’affaire inutilement dans les placards, à la recherche de denrées que nous n’avons pas. Impossible pour moi de ne pas distinguer le tremblement de ses mains ni la pâleur de son visage. Je m’approche doucement.

— Y a plus rien, de toute façon… Laisse tomber.

Sans répondre, elle continue à s’acharner en farfouillant dans les tiroirs.

— Daphné, insisté-je.

Je lui attrape le poignet. Il n’était pas aussi fin entre mes doigts dans mes souvenirs. Elle se dégage vivement comme si je l’avais brûlée.

— C’est pas grave, répond-elle en fermant le tiroir d’un coup sec. Je vais faire les courses. Et ne dis rien à papa, s’il te plaît.

J’ouvre la bouche pour protester, mais elle m’adresse un regard suppliant.

— OK, je concède. Tu veux que je t’accompagne ?

— Non merci. J’ai besoin d’être un peu seule.

Je la regarde sortir de la cuisine, attraper sa veste dans le vestibule et sortir de l’appartement. Juste comme ça. Je me sens aussi bête que Thierry quand je l’ai planté sur place. Pour éviter de penser à la faim qui commence à se rappeler à mon bon souvenir, je m’enferme dans ma chambre et m’allume une cigarette pour la première fois depuis deux jours. Mon mantra à moi, c’est « qui fume dîne ». Comme s’il avait ressenti de là où il est mon besoin de compagnie dans ce moment de grande solitude, Benny choisit de m’écrire.

_« Bon week-end ? »_

Je réponds en deux messages :

_« Franchement grave »_

_« Soirée urbex ça te parle ? »_

Toujours aussi sobre, il se contente d’un _« Ah ça devait être cool »_. Puis je me rappelle qu’il a aussi sa propre vie de son côté, et qu’il faut que j’essaie de penser un peu moins à mes problèmes à moi pour m’intéresser aux siens. Je lui demande donc : _« Et toi ? »_

II semble que j’aie touché un point sensible, puisqu’il met un temps fou à écrire la réponse qui s’avère n’être finalement que _« Moi ça peut aller… »_

Après toutes les soirées qu’il a passées à lire et à répondre patiemment à mes messages où je me plaignais de tout et de rien quand j’étais à l’hôpital, entre mon sentiment d’impuissance et d’isolement et ma relation désastreuse avec ma famille, la moindre des choses est de lui rendre la pareille.

_« Je suis là tu sais »_

_« Moi aussi je peux t’écouter »_

J’attends plusieurs minutes pour voir apparaître la mention « Lu » en bas de mon dernier message, mais Benny n’est plus en ligne. Il ne reviendra pas ce soir.

Le lundi suivant est aussi celui des premières fois. En effet, Daphné m’attend pour qu’on puisse faire le trajet jusqu’au lycée ensemble. Nous n’avons pas spécialement de sujet de conversation, mais encore une fois, cela ne pose un problème à aucune de nous deux. On est plutôt du genre taiseuse le matin – je le suis à n’importe quelle heure de la journée, mais Daphné se transforme en pipelette dès que l’heure nécessaire pour que la caféine fasse son effet s’est écoulée.

Tandis que nous avançons dans la cour, je lui adresse un bref regard pour lui signifier que j’ai l’intention d’être son alliée dans cette galère. Je lis dans ses yeux qu’elle comprend. Mes efforts ne resteront pas à sens unique. C’est alors qu’une bande de sauvages jaillit de l’autre côté de la rampe d’escalier et fond sur Daphné en hurlant « JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! ». Le sourire aux lèvres face à ce spectacle, je prends soin de me tenir à l’écart pour ne pas imposer ma présence dans leur groupe. Cette fois, je suis capable de mettre un nom sur tous les visages : Basile le premier, évidemment, qui s’empresse d’embrasser Daphné, mais aussi Yann, Arthur, Imane, Alexia et (il me faut un peu plus de temps pour me remémorer les deux derniers)… Emma et Arthur. Tout le monde applaudit et pousse des cris de joie, puis se regroupe autour de ma sœur en un câlin collectif. Celle-ci arrive à peine à trouver assez de souffle pour les remercier.

Basile, qui ne participe pas au câlin, reste à côté de moi et me regarde d’un air satisfait.

— Quoi ? demandé-je, méfiante.

— Bah rien ! Je vous vois arriver toutes les deux comme ça, ça me fait hyper plaisir, c’est pas habituel !

— T’enflamme pas, non plus, temporisé-je avec un bref haussement de sourcils.

— J’ai pas dit ça ! J’ai juste dit que c’est un bon début ! Je sens qu’y a de l’espoir, là ! ajoute-t-il en me donnant un petit coup de poing amical sur l’épaule.

Je ne peux m’empêcher de relever sa remarque dans un coin de ma tête. « Y a de l’espoir. » C’est mot pour mot la même phrase que j’ai utilisée pour décrire à Maya ma relation avec Daphné. Je commence à me trouver de plus en plus de schémas de pensée communs avec Basile, il va falloir que j’augmente la fréquence de mes rendez-vous chez le psy. Lorsqu’il me lâche finalement les basques, je chasse ce parallèle stupide de mon esprit.

— Alors, ça fait quoi d’être majeure ? demande Alexia à Daphné.

Sérieusement, elle aurait pu faire un effort sur l’originalité de sa question.

— Euh… pas grand-chose, je t’avoue, répond Daphné.

C’est peu de le dire. Evidemment qu’avoir dix-huit ans ne change rien, puisque ça fait déjà trois semaines qu’elle est adulte. Depuis que maman est morte et qu’elle a dû prendre sa place pour nous faire vivre tous les trois, assumant le rôle que Thierry n’a jamais joué dans cette famille.

— Ah, mais ça c’est normal, tu l’as pas encore fêté ! affirme Arthur avec un signe de tête éloquent, aussitôt approuvé par tous les autres.

— Ouais… J’ai pas trop envie de le fêter, cette année.

— T’inquiète, la rassure Imane. On fêtera les autres.

— Ouais !

Alors que j’assiste à l’échange, j’entends dans mon dos une voix de fille :

— C’est elle ?

— C’est elle, répond une autre voix moqueuse, masculine cette fois.

Les deux interlocuteurs passent alors à côté de moi en me fixant délibérément, sans masquer un ricanement, tandis que la rumeur des voix continue. D’après ce que j’entends à la volée, mieux vaut ne pas me demander mon prénom parce que je risque de tabasser tout le monde.

— C’est quoi le délire, là ? s’enquiert Yann.

Je sens peser sur moi le regard insistant de Basile, que je prends soin d’ignorer.

— Tu veux quoi, toi, retourne-toi ! lâche Lucas à l’un des bouffons qui dévisage notre groupe.

— Wesh, il se passe quoi, les mecs ? insiste Yann, le coude posé sur l’épaule de Lucas.

— C’est à cause de la story, ça, répond celui-ci d’une voix inquiète.

— Quelle story ?

— C’est Lola, elle a mis un pain à une meuf de sa classe et y a la vidéo qui tourne sur Internet, intervient Emma.

Daphné prend ma défense en la corrigeant :

— Non non, elle a pas mis un pain, elle a mis une petite gifle, et puis la meuf elle l’avait bien cherché, donc bon…

Mais ce que j’aperçois à quelques dizaines de mètres devant nous risque de jouer en ma défaveur. Tiff, ses éternelles sous-fifres collées à ses basques, traverse la cour d’une démarche dramatique, le cou enserré dans une minerve. Apparemment, ça ne l’empêche pas de tourner la tête, puisqu’elle m’a repérée elle aussi et me gratifie d’un regard meurtrier qui me laisse de marbre.

— Putain, une petite gifle, une petite gifle, ça devait être une belle patate, quand même ! commente Arthur.

Le groupe tout entier me dévisage. Ils doivent me prendre pour une dangereuse dégénérée, alors que je n’y suis pour rien si Tiff est fragile au point que son cou se brise dès qu’on lui met une baffe. A mon grand soulagement, la sonnerie de début des cours interrompt mon procès silencieux. Ce n’est cependant rien en comparaison du traitement que je reçois pendant toute la journée de cours. Partout sur mon passage m’accompagnent les regards lourds de jugements, les murmures et les éclats de rires narquois. Je me retiens de leur adresser un doigt. A la place, je me réfugie dans le silence en essayant de me raccrocher au seul bon souvenir que j’ai depuis ces trois dernières années, c’est-à-dire la soirée urbex, histoire de ne pas péter un câble.

Malheureusement, le cauchemar ne fait que commencer. Le lendemain, rebelote : tout le monde me dévisage comme si j’étais une pestiférée, et un simple déplacement d’un endroit à un autre se transforme en épreuve. Je me sens épiée dans mes moindres faits et gestes. Je finis par renoncer à aller à la cantine le midi, pour ne pas rajouter à l’humiliation. Alors que je traverse la cour pour aller me réfugier en haut des escaliers, essayant d’ignorer les regards des autres, mon téléphone bipe. C’est un message de Maya. Une bouffée d’oxygène au milieu de cette journée étouffante. Je m’immobilise en plein milieu de la cour.

_« Yo ! On va là demain matin. Tu viens ? »_

Le message est accompagné d’une localisation, comme celui qu’elle m’avait envoyé vendredi soir. Je ressens une étrange chaleur dans l’estomac. Maya veut m’intégrer à la Mif. Elle veut me faire découvrir l’urbex. Maya m’apprécie. « On se calme, grosse folle. Demain matin, c’est foutu. » Certes, une session urbex vaut bien quatre heures de colle, mais je collectionne beaucoup trop celles-ci pour me permettre de continuer à sécher dès que ça me chante. Ces dernières semaines, le lycée a passé l’éponge sur mes petites sorties imprévues, eu égard aux « circonstances atténuantes ». Seulement, ça va bientôt faire un mois que ma mère est morte, et les surveillants vont commencer à ne plus être aussi souples.

La mort dans l’âme, j’envoie donc à Maya : _« J’aurais kiffé mais j’ai cours moi… »_ La réponse arrive presque aussitôt. _« Ah merde, j’ai pas réfléchi. Comme les autres ont un prof absent… »_

De manière générale, je n’ai pas l’impression que la Mif soit à fond branchée sur la question du lycée. Entre Maya qui a carrément arrêté les études et les trois autres qui passent leur temps à l’accompagner à la recherche de lieux cools et désaffectés… Seul Sekou m’a l’air sérieux parmi eux.

Il n’empêche que devoir refuser la proposition de Maya génère une intense frustration. Je tente donc le tout pour le tout :

_« Demain aprèm ? C’est possible ? »_

« Dis oui, dis oui, dis oui… »

 _« Je bosse_ , répond-elle avec un emoji tout triste. _C’est con, ça m’aurait fait plaisir de te voir… »_

Décidément, c’est vraiment pas ma semaine. Et pour couronner le tout, en relevant la tête, je tombe sur Tiff qui s’avance d’un pas décidé dans ma direction, toujours suivie de Louise et Anaïs. Sa minerve semble être devenu son nouvel accessoire de mode. En passant devant moi, elle m’adresse un sourire acide qui relève purement de la provocation. Je lève les yeux au ciel puis je lui lance dans son dos :

— Mais va crever, sérieux ! T’en as pas marre d’être une pouffe ?

Elles se font toutes les trois volte-face comme des chiens de garde. Tiff revient vers moi la première, rapidement imitée par les deux caniches. Elle me fonce délibérément dessus, mais je ne bouge pas d’un centimètre, me contentant de croiser les bras.

— Ici, t’es rien, dit-elle d’une voix doucereuse. Tu sers à rien. Personne te calcule, tout le monde te déteste. Alors, je serais toi, je la ramènerais pas trop, OK ?

Et elle croit m’intimider avec ça ? La pauvre est loin de se douter que j’ai vécu à l’asile avec d’anciens taulards. Je soutiens sans ciller son regard de vipère et son faux sourire mielleux.

— Redescends. Tu te fatigues pour rien. Ce que les gens pensent de moi, je m’en branle. La seule perdante dans l’histoire, c’est toi. (Je la toise.) T’es encore plus cheum avec une minerve !

Elle continue de me dévisager sans répondre, mais j’aperçois derrière elle le visage choqué d’Anaïs. J’avance brusquement ma tête en direction de celle de Tiff, comme si j’allais lui donner un coup de boule, et elle se recule aussitôt. Pitoyable. Même ses deux copines se retiennent de pouffer. Je pourrais la briser en deux d’une seule main, et sa minerve en est la preuve, mais je suis trop magnanime pour ça. Je me contente donc de lui rendre son sourire de pétasse et de tourner les talons.

Changement de programme. Je ne peux plus supporter une journée de plus dans ce lycée de malheur. Demain, je rejoins la Mif sur son spot urbex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà où s'achève ce rythme de publications quotidien ! Je n'ai plus de chapitres en avance pour maintenir un tel rythme, surtout en étant pleine période de concours, mais l'histoire ne s'arrête pas là bien sûr ! Je vous donne rendez-vous au plus tôt fin avril, à mon grand regret, et en juillet au plus tard. D'ici là, merci à tous ceux qui liront cette histoire, et à bientôt !


End file.
